Ending that fits
by jj87
Summary: Charlie arrives in the Bay to stay with her friend Lacey Braxton, After Charlie reveals why she just turned up Lacey offers her to stay at her place-that's where she meets her brother Daryl Braxton. Both have major problems that draw them closer, could a romance be blossoming?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, couldn't resist another story...enjoy :**)

Brax walked into the diner yawning, walking to the counter he leaned on it "hey Irene," he yawned "large black coffee please."

"Late night?" Irene chuckled as she filled his cup.

"Yeah," he sighed "two parties tonight and not enough staff, I was there until close again last night I'm exhausted."

"Poor love," Irene said handing him over his coffee "cant you get someone to help you out?"

"No," Brax replied "Tamara is off for the weekend and the other staff I have called are busy," he said and stood up.

"Well if you're that badly stuck I could see would April and Sasha give a hand," Irene suggested.

"Really?" Brax asked "that would be great if they could," he said reaching into his pocket for money "April has my number get her to call me and let me know."

Irene nodded and pushed his hand away "on me doll, I'll get her to call you as soon as she wakes up."

"Thanks Irene I owe ya," he smiled and walked out the door "whoa!" he yelled and held up his cup as a woman hurried by him.

"I'm sorry!" she called back and kept going.

"She seems nice," he chuckled and went on his way.

When he arrived home he let himself in and stopped at the doorway, what made him stop was the sight of his sister out with vacuum…he didn't even know she knew where it was "what are you doing Lace?" he asked.

Lacey turned off the vacuum "Charlie is coming to see me," she said excitedly "she's bringing Ruby too," she added.

"Charlie?" Brax frowned why did he remember that name? "your mate from the city that asked you to be bridesmaid?"

"Yes," Lacey nodded with a big smile "it's been almost a year since I've seen them, the girls will be so excited too," she said and turned the vacuum on again.

Brax chuckled and walked into the kitchen whatever this Charlie girl has over his sister he liked her already.

A while later Brax looked up as someone knocked on the door "Lacey!" he called "that must be for you!" he yelled.

"Lacey!" he yelled again when he got no answer, throwing his pen down he sighed and stood up. Walking to the door he opened it "can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Lacey, is she here?"

Brax nodded and stepped back to let her in "you must be Charlie."

"I am," she nodded and walked in "did she tell you I was coming?"

"Yep, she's been cleaning since this morning," he chuckled "coffee or anything?" he asked.

"No thanks I just came from the diner…I ran into you at the door…sorry," she chuckled "I was late."

"Don't worry about it...Lacey! Charlie's here!" he called.

Charlie giggled as she heard a thump followed by loud footsteps "cover your ears," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and walked to the door "I'll leave you guys to it nice to mee…"

"CHARLIE!" Lacey screamed and ran at her.

Brax chucked "nice to meet you Charlie," he said and walked out the front door.

….

Charlie chuckled as Lacey threw herself at her "nice to see you too Lace," she said and hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're finally here…where's Rubes?" she asked looking around.

"I dropped her off at Jack's she was dying to see him," Charlie replied and sat down "so give me all the goss…how's what's his name?"

Lacey laughed and sat down "Nate, he's gone…ran off with Brax's ex about two weeks ago."

"Wow," Charlie said surprised "why didn't you tell me?" She asked scooting closer to her "are you okay?"

Lacey shrugged "it was messy and I had to look out for Brax, he took it really hard I was afraid he'd do something stupid."

Charlie nodded "I'm glad he's home," she smiled "you seem a lot happier."

Lacey smiled widely "I am, I missed him so much," she said and stood up "don't get me wrong I love the others but when Brax is away they tend to leave everything to me and forget how to clean up after themselves."

"Sounds like someone I know," Charlie chuckled "do you want to head out for lunch?" she asked.

Lacey nodded "how about we head out tonight-you can stay here."

Charlie nodded "sure, I got time…thanks," she said when Lacey handed her a cup.

Lacey sat beside her "okay I'm so glad you're here and all but," she paused "why are you here?" she asked "I mean you normally arrange things in advance."

Charlie sighed heavily and looked down to her cup "I'm not going back to the city…I've left Chase," she said and looked over at her "for good," she added.

"Charlie," Lacey gasped "what happened? I mean why? You were so in love you were so happy, you're getting married in like two months!"

Charlie sighed again "not anymore...remember I called you and I was upset last week?"

Lacey nodded "you found a bag of coke in his jeans."

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "well turns out it was a lot more than just a bag…he was using my house to stash drugs for his mates."

"No," Lacey gasped "what did you do?"

"He caught me looking through the garage and attacked me-I got away before he did any real damage," she added quickly when Lacey's eyes went wide. "I called my partner and a warrant was served, the house was searched but he was nowhere to be found. I grabbed Ruby from school and took off…no one but you and Jack know I'm here."

"Charlie," Lacey sighed and moved closer to her "you can stay with me as long as you want to I promise you'll be safe here."

Charlie smiled "thanks I'm sure your brothers would love me and my daughter moving in cramping their style."

"It's just Casey and Kyle they won't care-they're the same age as Ruby they'll be fine, you're staying, no arguments."

"What about Brax and Heath?" Charlie asked "there's already too many people here as it is me and Rubes will just be in the way, we can stay at Jack's."

"I know you can but I want you to stay here with me and Heath doesn't live here, he lives in the flat across the way and Brax won't mind."

"Okay," Charlie nodded and stood up "lunch?" she asked and walked to the door.

* * *

"I'm just running the bathroom just order me a chicken salad and a wine," Charlie said once they arrived at Angelo's.

Lacey nodded and walked to the bar "hey," she grumbled and sat down across from Brax.

"What's up with you?" he chuckled "you were bouncing around when I left."

"Nothing," Lacey sighed and rested her elbow on the table "Charlie's just going through some stuff I'm worried about her."

"Okay," Brax said slowly "why don't you see if you can help her out," he suggested.

"I've been thinking since she told me and all I could come up with was her staying with me so I know she's okay…do you mind?" she asked.

"Nope not at all," Brax said and stood up "don't worry Lace I'm sure she'll be okay," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "do you two want food?" he asked

"Two chicken salads and a bottle of white wine please," she asked.

"Coming right up," he said and walked by her "hey Charlie," she said as she walked by him.

"Hey Brax," she replied and sat down "cheer up," she said nudging Lacey.

Lacey sat up properly "Charlie," she said and looked over at her "what happens if Chase finds you? Will you be in danger?"

"Look Lace," Charlie said placing her hand on top pf hers "I told you because you're my best friend, please don't worry about it, I'm fine he'll never think to look here. Both Ruby and I have new phones she's deleted her face book and twitter we'll be fine okay…stop worrying" she said and smiled quickly.

"Okay," Lacey nodded "you know I overthink a lot," she chuckled.

"Too much," Charlie giggled "how about I ask Jack to keep Ruby there for another few hours and we can have a few drinks and catch up?"

Lacey nodded and looked up as Brax placed a bottle and glasses down "you don't mind if we hang here for a few hours?"

"As long as you don't puke stay as long as you like," he chuckled "food will be out in a minute," he said and walked back to the bar.

"Will I call the girls? They'll be delighted to see you," Lacey asked picking up her phone.

"Actually," Charlie said before she could dial "I was kinda hoping I could spend a few days with just you… I called Leah and B this morning I told them the same thing."

Lacey placed her phone back on the table "yeah, sorry I wasn't thinking, after what you've been through you don't want a bunch of people handing around."

Charlie rolled her eyes "stop worrying…drink up," she said and picked up her glass.

…..

A while later Charlie walked to bar as Lacey got a call "another bottle?" Brax asked.

"Please," Charlie said and looked back at Lacey "you know, she hasn't changed a bit," she chuckled.

Brax chuckled "you don't have to live with her," he said placing a bottle on the counter.

"You don't mind me and my daughter staying do you?" she asked "Lace just put me on the spot and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"You know Lacey Braxton always get what she wants-from me and Heath anyway," he chuckled "perks of being an only girl with four over protective brothers, and no I don't mind you guys staying, there's plenty of room."

"Well thanks," Charlie replied and picked up the bottle "I promise just a few days until I get myself sorted then I'll be outta your hair."

"Don't rush off on my account," Brax replied "seriously Charlie stay as long as you want," he smiled and walked off out back.

Charlie walked back to the table and sat down just in time for Lacey to throw her phone down with a huff "something wrong?"

"Nate just called," she said and stood up "he wants all his stuff back…I'll be back in a sec," she said and walked out back to where Brax had gone.

"Hey," she said sticking her head into Brax's office "huge favour."

"You cleaned me out yesterday," he chuckled.

"I don't want money," she said and walked into the office "Nate called he'll be by for his stuff I need to go home and get it ready can you keep an eye on Charlie?" she asked.

Brax stood up anger clear on his face "you stay here with Charlie, I'll go…and shove his stuff down his throat!" he hissed.

"Brax please," she sighed "we've been over this," she added and stood up "let them get on with it-they deserve each other."

"He broke your heart I'm not just gonna forget that," he snapped.

"And Ricky broke yours…we're coping Brax, we knew we'd see them again…we promised each other we wouldn't do anything stupid," she said and grabbed his hand "and hey," she said tugging him to her "we still have each other now go babysit my friend," she chuckled.

Brax chuckled and pulled her into a hug "you need me you call me," he said and pulled away "she better not start going on about clothes or shoes or she's on her own."

"Charlie?" Lacey chuckled "she's not like that at all in fact," she smirked "I think she'd be a perfect match for you."

"Don't even think about it Lacey," he said seriously.

"I'm not," she replied seriously "she has way too much going on and so have you, I was kidding-kinda, anyway" she said and walked to the door "I'll be a half hour tops," she said and walked back to Charlie.

"Charlie I have to go take care of something, Brax is gonna sit here with you until I get back."

"Okay…I don't need a babysitter," she added.

"He's staying until I'm back," she said and walked off.

* * *

Brax poured her a glass of wine "okay this might get a bit personal so if you don't want to answer you don't have to…why is my sister worried about you?"

Charlie sighed heavily "because she knows me so well I had to tell her the truth-why I turned up with no notice."

"So she should be worried?" Brax asked slightly concerned.

"No I should be worried," Charlie corrected "and I told her I was fine and not to worry so don't say anything to her."

Brax nodded while he took it in "why did you come here?" he asked.

Charlie looked into her glass "running from someone," she said and looked over at him "but I promise I won't bring any trouble to your door, he won't find me-I hope," she added.

Brax watched her for a moment "can't you go to the cops or something?"

Charlie leaned over the table "I'm a detective, my ex was stashing drugs in our house, when I found them I called my partner took my daughter from school and now here I am, he's already attacked me I don't think he'll be worried about cops standing in his way."

Brax nodded again "you're afraid he'll hurt you?"

Charlie looked down at her glass again "when he saw me with the drugs he turned into a different person and attacked me, I was scared but all I could think about was he wasn't the man I loved…I have never seen him like that before. He got a few punches in before I got away, god knows what he'll do to me if catches up with me…if they haven't caught him yet," she added "my partner said he'd call me."

"Well you've no ties here so he shouldn't look here," Brax said.

Charlie looked over at him and sighed "I'm from here, I have two brothers a sister and a dad here."

"In this town?" Brax asked surprised.

Charlie nodded "didn't Lacey tell you?" she asked.

"No," he said slowly "you were in the city when I arrived here so I assumed she met you when she went to uni up there…who's your family?"

"The Holden's," Charlie replied "you know them?"

Brax nodded "Jack and Pete?"

Charlie nodded "yep-Lacey's not the only one with over protective brothers," she chuckled "they were the reason I stayed in the city…they didn't like Chase and I stupidly chose him."

Brax chuckled "I can't believe you're my mates sister, he always talks about you."

"What about my sister?" she asked "does he talk about Summer?"

"Not really," Brax replied honestly "they still don't talk," he said and stood up as Lacey walked in. "How'd it go?" he asked as soon as she sat down.

"She was with him," she muttered and picked up Charlie's glass.

"Did she say anything to you?" Brax asked trying to remain calm.

"No," she scoffed "had the neck to ask how you were…we'll talk later," she said and turned back to Charlie.

"I'll be inside," Brax said and walked off he needed to clear his head.

….

Later that evening Charlie and Lacey walked arm in arm in silence back to the Braxton's, Lacey had filled Charlie in on where she'd gone and had been quiet ever since "you're not okay," Charlie said as they walked up the drive.

Lacey stopped and turned to face her "I was waiting for that," she said and leaned against her car "I just thought he was the one you know," she said and looked over at Charlie. "Not many guys stick around once they find out Daryl and Heath Braxton are my brothers."

"Aww I think Brax is really sweet, who'd run from him?" Charlie replied and leaned against the car beside her "I'm sorry this happened Lace," she said wrapping her arm around her "I can't believe he was seeing Brax's girlfriend behind your backs."

"Yeah," Lacey sighed and wiped her face "can't go in there like this the boys will go mental and trust me it takes a hell of a lot to calm them down," she giggled and walked to the front door. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked and pushed the door in "maybe not," she added when Kyle sat on the sofa watching tv.

"Hey," he said turning his head to look at them "this just started," he added and looked back to the tv.

"Hello to you too Kyle," Charlie chuckled and sat beside him.

"Charlie," he smiled and hugged her "how've you been?" he asked "thanks for letting me stay with you the last time I was up there."

"Don't mention it and I'm good," she said and looked up as Lacey sniffed "what's wrong?" she asked as Lacey stared at her phone.

Kyle looked up "is it the doc?" he asked as a tear fell from her face.

"Uh it's no one," she said and hurried to her room.

"Leave her," Charlie said pulling Kyle back down "give her a few minutes," she added and turned to the tv.

They both looked over as the front door opened and Brax walked in "where's Lace?" he asked dropping his keys onto the table.

"She's upset," Kyle said without looking away from the tv.

"The doc?" Brax asked and sighed when Kyle nodded "I knew she wasn't okay," he said and went to walk to her room.

"Leave her Brax," Charlie said stopping him "give her a few minutes," she said and stood up "she doesn't want to let out her true feelings because she's afraid what you lot will do…let me go in and talk to her," she said and slipped by him.

"Hey," he said tugging her back "if he touched her you better tell me."

Charlie nodded "of course I will, I'll even let you come if I have to go kill him," she smiled and walked in.

* * *

Knocking on the door Charlie stuck her head in "you okay?" she asked.

Lacey nodded and threw down the teddy she'd been playing with "I'm fine…he said it was great to see me and I was looking well," she scoffed "not well enough or he wouldn't have cheated on me."

"Hey, that wasn't your fault," Charlie said and sat beside her "you're an amazing person Lacey any guy would be lucky to have you, that jerk just didn't see what he had he didn't deserve you."

"Why did it have to be her?" Lacey sniffed.

"I don't know Lacey," Charlie replied "don't think about her she's not worth it." she sighed when Lacey started to cry "you listen to me Lacey Ellie Braxton, I know this is hard but you can't let any man bring you down," she said and wrapped her arm around her.

"I thought I was in love with him-I was in love with him!" she cried.

"I know sweetie I know," Charlie said and pulled her into her "but do you know what?" she asked "if you ask me you got a lucky escape be thankful you found out what he was really like before it's too late…you're gonna be fine, and I'm gonna make sure you are," she said and stood up "coffee?" she asked.

Lacey nodded and sat up "thanks and Charlz…I've missed you," she smiled.

"missed you too," she smiled and slipped out of the room.

Brax looked up as she walked into the kitchen "how is she?" he asked.

"She's okay," Charlie said and leaned against the counter "Nate text her and it just upset her."

"I'll kill that guy," he sighed "I told him to stay away from her."

"He got his stuff he's gone, leave it at that…coffee?" she asked.

"Yeah," Brax nodded "and thanks for what you did there," he added.

"She's my mate, it's what we do," Charlie replied.

"I made my bed up for you and your daughter," he said "I'm gonna sleep in Casey's bed he's not here for a few days."

"Thanks but I'm gonna stay in with Lace tonight and my daughter is staying with Jack," she said.

Brax nodded "well it's there anytime you want it, thanks for the coffee," he said and walked into the living room.

Charlie picked up the two coffees and walked to the living room "night, she said and stopped when her phone beeped.

"Everything okay?" Brax asked when she sighed heavily.

Charlie looked down at the message and sighed again '**still no sightings on Bracken, stay on alert, I'll be in touch soon' **was the message from her partner. She looked over at him "no," she said and walked back to the sofa "that was my partner," she said and sat on the arm "they still haven't located my ex."

Brax nodded "I don't know the full story but if you need any help just let me know."

"Thanks," Charlie said and stood up "but I think I need to sort this out on my own…night," she said and walked back to the room.

"Your're safe here Charlie, I promise you that!" he called after her.

…..

Charlie smiled to herself and slipped into Lacey's room, she looked over at the bed and chuckled "typical," she said looking at a sleeping Lacey. Walking to her wardrobe she opened it and pulled out a shirt to sleep in, changing she walked back to the two half cold cups and opened the door again.

Sticking her head in to see the living room empty she ran to the sink and dropped them into it before running back to the hallway, she went to open the bathroom door and jumped back when it opened.

Brax appeared and chuckled at the look on her face "it's just me," he said and looked her up and down "you know in a house with four guys you might wanna cover up when you come out of the bedroom."

Charlie was too busy looking at his bare chest, looking up at him she smiled quickly "sorry, I'm just so used to walking around like this."

"Hey I'm not complaining," he said and stepped around her "night Charlie," he added and walked to his room.

Charlie watched him go and a smile crossed her face "night," she replied and walked into the bathroom.

A few hours later she shot up and looked beside her as Lacey kicked her for the millionth time, groaning she pulled back the covers and rolled out of the bed, walking to the kitchen she grabbed herself a glass of water and sat up on the counter top. After everything that happened today she hadn't really had a chance to actually think about it properly.

Tears filled her eyes as she thought about Chase, she loved him so much…how could he turn out like this? She'd had Ruby when she was young through an attack, she'd told him the truth and he took her on without question, he loved her like she was his own, how had it come to this?

In his room Brax pulled back the covers and blew out a breath he was so used to being up half the night his body wouldn't allow him to sleep. He thanked God April Sasha and Kyle had agreed to help out and let him have a night off.

Standing up he walked to his door and pulled it open, walking to the kitchen he stopped at the sound of sniffing. Sticking his head in he thought it was Lacey sitting in the dark "Lace," he sighed and walked to her "I know I might get mad," he said and placed his hands on her knees "but you can talk to me about anything you know that."

Charlie chuckled "I'm not your sister," she said and wiped her eyes "sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she added.

Brax pulled his hands away "you didn't and sorry," he said and leaned on the counter "why are you sitting here in the dark?" he asked.

Charlie looked down at her hands and shrugged "thinking about everything."

"Alright," Brax said and held out his hands "go get dressed, neither of us are getting any sleep tonight."

Charlie slid her hands into his and jumped down off the counter "what have you got in mind?" she asked.

"A walk somewhere," he said and walked by her "bring a coat it'll be cold now."

"I haven't got anything, I kinda left in a hurry," she replied.

"I'll give you one," he said and walked into his room.

* * *

The next morning Charlie opened her eyes and groaned wherever she was it was way too bright, feeling someone tighten their grip on her panic set in. Looking down at the arm her eyes widened at the tattoo, it was Brax! She was lying snuggled up to her best friends brother!

Sitting up she looked around they had fallen asleep on the beach. Looking down at him as he groaned she began to chuckle "we weren't even drinking but yet we managed to fall asleep on the beach."

"What time is it?" Brax yawned and sat up.

"Six," Charlie replied "we better get back before Lacey knows we're missing," she said and stood up.

Brax scoffed and stood up "she won't be up yet," he said and started to walk.

"How did we even fall asleep?" she asked "what were we talking about?"

"The last thing I remember was you talking about the academy," Brax replied as they turned onto his street.

Charlie chuckled "now I remember, when you didn't answer me I looked down and you were asleep so I lay back to look at the stars and must have fallen asleep."

"Sorry," he chuckled.

"I must have been boring you," she said and bumped him with her hip.

"It's not that," he said and pushed the door in "I've had a lot on my plate the last few weeks sleep was the last thing on my mind."

"Yeah I heard all about it…sorry," she added when his face fell "Lace told me yesterday."

Brax shrugged "everyone knows about it," he said and walked by her.

"What are we gonna do now?" she asked.

"I don't know about you," Brax said pushing is bedroom door in "but I'm getting as much sleep as I can before someone calls me for something," he said and walked into his room.

Charlie chuckled "alright I'll be as quiet as I can," she said and walked into the kitchen.

She turned her head as Brax walked in behind her "on second thoughts," he said and walked to the coffee pot "I think I'll have some coffee then head for a surf."

"Wide awake when you lay down?" Charlie asked.

"Like I've had a ton of coffee," he chuckled and sat down.

Charlie sat down beside him "I thought I'd be up all night…company must have made me feel safe enough to sleep," she smiled and looked away.

….

Brax sat looking at her for a few minutes he was drawn to her he'd admit that there was just something about her, being with her on the beach last night was fun and he hadn't felt like that since the whole thing with Ricky and Nate. If any other of Lacey's mates were sitting in the kitchen he'd get what he went in for and leave them there, realising he hadn't answered her looked over to find her watching him with raised eyebrows "sorry…thinking," he said and stood up "if you wanna meet me for lunch I'll be in Angelo's later," he said and walked back to his room.

"Okay," she said to his retreating form…did he just ask her out? Looking up she saw him stick his head back in "did you just ask me on a date?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"No," he said slowly "I just realised how that sounded…Lacey's at work all day figured you'd be bored."

"Oh thank god," she chuckled "I mean not that I wouldn't have said yeah, I just have a lot going on and I'm not in the right head space and I don't know what's gonna-"

"Charlie," he chuckled cutting her off "you're babbling…I know you've a lot going on I do too," he said and walked to the door "if you don't wanna sit around here on your own all day I'll be on Angelo's for most of it!" he called on his way out.

Charlie sighed and sat back "idiot," she muttered "of course he wasn't asking you out." She looked up and smiled as Lacey dragged herself into the kitchen "morning."

"Morning," she yawned "thought you would have still been asleep."

Charlie shrugged "couldn't sleep," she replied.

"Did I hear you talking to Brax?" Lacey asked.

"Yep," Charlie nodded "he just left for a surf."

Lacey nodded and stood up "you know I heard you two leaving during the night," she said and looked over at her.

"I couldn't sleep neither could he…we went for a walk," Charlie replied.

"An all night walk?" Lacey chuckled.

"Alright," Charlie said "we fell asleep on the beach and woke up this morning I didn't want you to think anything happened we just fell asleep."

Lacey chuckled again "I wouldn't have thought something happened I know my brother Charlie, he'd never try something on when he knows you've a lot on your plate and I know you wouldn't either."

"No," Charlie agreed "I wouldn't, what time are you in work at?"

"Eight," Lacey replied "…so you have the hots for my brother?" she smirked.

"What! No!" Charlie shrieked.

"What's all the yelling about?" Kyle muttered as he dropped into a seat.

"Charlie has a crush on Brax," Lacey giggled.

"I do not!" Charlie yelled.

Kyle chuckled "just what I want to hear first thing in the morning…and you so do Charlie-and I think he has a crush on you too."

"How do you figure that?" Lacey asked.

"Before I left last night I heard him tell her he'd made his bed up for her…when has Brax ever let anyone-including us sleep in his bed?"

Charlie scoffed "that doesn't mean anything."

"Oh it does," Lacey giggled "you gotta be pretty special to end up in Daryl Braxton's bed…I'm gonna go get a shower," she said and walked by her.

"Yeah and I would have been alone!" Charlie called after her trying to hide her smile.

"Not for long," Kyle said and walked back to his room.

Charlie sat back in her seat and smiled again she thought she was reading the signs right but then she thought he was just being nice because of what she'd told him "never mind," she said our loud, nothing could happen things were just to complicated for her right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed and Charlie was finally feeling safe and settled, she had gone out and got herself and Ruby new clothes, she'd put Ruby's name down for the high school, she'd even had her transfer papers sent over for a job at the police station. All she had left to do was get a place of her own, she was having a great time at Lacey's all the boys were so nice and looked out for her and Ruby like they would Lacey, it was time she got a permanent place where she didn't have to share a bed or end up on the sofa.

Looking down at her phone she smiled "Bailey, hey," she greeted.

"Holden," he chuckled "how ya holding up?" he asked.

"Yeah good," she replied "any news up there?"

"Hotch says hello," he chuckled "guy is driving me crazy asking about you."

Charlie giggled "Well he is my assistant slash best friend, I'd be worried if he didn't ask…anything on the case?" she asked.

"No," he sighed "I've been sitting on the house he hasn't been back or been spotted anywhere."

Charlie sighed each call she'd hope he was calling to say they had him "he has to come back sometime," she said.

"Yeah," Bailey sighed "anyway I just called to check in, I'll call you again tomorrow."

"Okay thanks, I'll speak to you soon," she said and hung up.

Hearing yelling she looked ahead of her to see Brax and some blonde girl having a screaming match, looking beyond the girl she saw a guy yelling too, assuming it was his ex and Nate she walked over "everything okay?" she asked stopping beside Brax.

"This doesn't concern you get lost!" the girl hissed.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Brax yelled and looked over at her "everything is fine Charlie why don't you go on up to Angelo's."

"I will if you come with me," she said.

"Oh so you've moved on?" Ricky screeched.

Brax ignored her and looked down on Charlie and sighed "fine," he said and looked at Nate "you come near Lacey again and I'll kill you!" he hissed and looked at Ricky "and don't you flatter yourself thinking I'm doing this because of you, I did it for Lacey! next time don't get involved!" he yelled and walked off.

Charlie looked at Ricky and Nate for a second before she turned and ran to catch up with Brax "okay what was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Brax muttered as they took the stairs.

"Is he hassling her?" she asked pulling him back.

"No," Brax said and turned back to her "it's bad enough she has to see them all over each other day after day, now she has to work with him."

"He got a job at the hospital?" Charlie asked.

Brax sighed again "he started today didn't even give her a heads up," he said and walked into his office.

Charlie sighed Lacey was a great doctor she really was, the question was would she still be if she was distracted by him all the time?

…

After learning quickly to let Brax cool down for at least an hour Charlie made her way to his office and stuck her head in "safe to enter?"

Brax chuckled "I'm calm come in."

Charlie walked in and sat on his desk "how was Lacey when you left her this morning?" she asked.

"She was okay, a little upset," he replied and walked to sit beside her "she said there was nothing she could do she just had to get on with it."

Charlie sighed heavily "do you think he's doing this just to get at her?"

"I don't know," Brax replied "when me and Ricky broke up she told me they were leaving so none of us would bump into each other that was two weeks ago."

Charlie nodded "maybe they changed their minds and he applied at the hospital…sorry," she said when her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered "speaking…really?" she asked happily "that is so great thank you so much…yes I'll be there…thanks again, bye," she said and hung up.

"Good news?" Brax asked.

"Yes!" she squealed "I just got the job at the police station," she said and hugged him excitedly.

"Congrats," Brax chuckled and hugged her back

Charlie pulled away from him "I'm so excited…I think I better celebrate and I'm gonna drag Lacey with me."

"You guys gonna have dinner with us before you head out?" he asked "that can be the start of you celebration," he chuckled.

Charlie nodded "suppose we better eat before we drink…see ya at home!" she called on her way out.

"Bye," he chuckled and walked back to his desk in a better mood…she had that effect on him.

Charlie let herself into the house "Lace?" she called and walked down to her room "Lace you here?"

"Here!" she called and came out of the bathroom "why do you look all goofy?" she laughed.

"Because you are now looking at Detective Charlie Holden…I got the job," she said excitedly.

"No way!" Lacey yelled and jumped up and down "I'm so happy for ya Charlie, Pete is gonna flip" she giggled and hugged her "when do you start?"

"Day after tomorrow, which is why we're going out tonight," she replied and dragged Lacey into her room "get dressed we're going shopping-on me," she giggled.

"A bit of retail therapy will do me good," Lacey replied as she walked to her wardrobe.

"Brax told me about Nate getting a job at the hospital…are you okay?"

Lacey sighed "Sid is leaving…he's been like a dad to me I'm gonna miss him, I couldn't care less what Nate is doing I'm upset about Sid not him."

"Okay," Charlie nodded not entirely convinced "hurry it up then!" she called as she walked back to the living room.

"Hey, we may as well have dinner up there too, that way we can have a few here while we get ready," Lacey said and walked out to her.

"I already told Brax we'd have dinner with him and the others."

"Oh you did did you?" Lacey smirked as she shoved her out the door.

* * *

Later that evening dinner had been served and eaten "thanks guys that was amazing," Charlie said and stood up to clear the plates.

"Charlie you go get ready we'll do that," Kyle offered.

"Thanks," Charlie said and looked at Brax "are you sure you don't mind dropping us into town?"

"I offered didn't I?" he chuckled and stood up "just come find me when you want to go," he added.

Charlie smiled "right, we'll meet you at Angelo's at nine," she said and walked to find Lacey "starting without me?" she pouted.

Lacey chuckled and turned back from the mirror "it's just my make up otherwise I'll be waiting on the mirror for hours."

Charlie scoffed "says the one who took an hour in the shower."

"Hey I had muck and oil from Heath's dirt bike on my legs it took ages to get off…get ready," she giggled and walked to get her new dress.

A while later the girls emerged from the bedroom ready to go "wow look at you two stunners," Heath said.

"Thanks," Charlie chuckled and grabbed two beers.

"You know if you weren't so boring like Brax you could have come with us," Lacey said as she looked for her shoes.

"I have work in the morning and your shoes are under my bed, you know from the last time you came in wasted and couldn't find your own room."

Lacey giggled "that's where they went thanks bro," she said and walked to his room.

"So Charlie, where are you two going?" Casey asked.

"Don't know Casey we'll see what we fancy once we get there, have you any plans tonight?" she asked.

Casey nodded "Ruby asked me to go to the diner with her."

"You're going on a date with my daughter?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Casey said slowly "but if that were to happen how would you feel?" he asked.

Charlie narrowed her eyes at him for a few seconds "you're just lucky I like you and I'd have no problem with it just as long as you treated her right."

Casey nodded "good to know," he said and turned back to the tv.

"You can man up and ask her out now, you have Charlie's permission," Kyle chuckled.

"Man up?" Charlie asked "I didn't hear you asking Jack or Bianca before you asked my Niece out Kyle."

Kyle shrugged "we're together ages now."

"Ready!" Lacey called and linked her arm into Charlie's "time to paint the town red Charlz…don't wait up!" she giggled as she pulled her out the door.

"Have fun and be careful!" Heath yelled after them "call me or Brax when you wanna come home!"

"Heath we'll be fine we'll get a cab, I don't need you two showing up glaring at any guy that looks at us!" Lacey called back and closed the door.

"No guys!" Heath yelled after them.

…

Arriving at Angelo's Charlie grabbed a seat while Lacey got them drinks "in a better mood?" Brax asked sliding her two bottles.

"Yep," Lacey smiled "I'm gonna go out and have some fun with my best mate and forget all about what's his face…thanks," she said and picked up the bottles.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yes Brax I'm fine, quit worrying," Lacey said and walked back to the table and sat down "I swear," she sighed "we get away from one brother watching me only for the other one to pick up where he left off…we should have gone somewhere else."

Charlie chuckled "disadvantage of having more than one older brother, here we go," she sighed as Peter raised and eyebrow and walked to her "it's my turn now."

"Detective...Off out?" he asked.

"Yes we are," Charlie replied "thought that would have been obvious."

Peter chuckled "need a lift?" he asked.

"No thanks, Brax is gonna drop us off, we'll be fine," Lacey said.

Peter nodded again "I'm on the night shift call me if you want a lift home."

"Yep," Charlie nodded "I'll call you when we're done, thanks," she smiled.

"Alright…have fun you two! And stay away from the shots!" he called as he walked to the bar for his pizzas.

"He's nowhere near as bad as Brax and Heath," Lacey scoffed. "He's okay that you're his new partner?" she asked.

"Only because you're here and he knows Brax and Heath have already given us the third degree," Charlie giggled "and yes, he's fine with it."

"I thought that was on silent," Lacey said and rummaged for her phone "it's Sid hold on…Sid, hey," she answered.

She listened and darted her eyes over to Charlie "now?" she asked "um…I'm out with Charlie now," she said and listened as Sid went on. "Okay," she sighed "I'll be there as soon as I can…don't worry about it, I'll be there soon," she said and hung up.

"Did you just bail on me?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry," she said seriously "one of my patients took a turn and his family will only deal with me, if I go now I'll be an hour tops."

"Okay," Charlie sighed "go on then, I'll be here when you get back."

Lacey stood up quickly "just as well I have proper clothes at the hospital, I'm sorry Charlz I promise I'll be as quick as I can-I'll make it up to you," she said and grabbed her bag "be back as soon as!" she called as she hurried off.

"I'll be here," Charlie muttered and downed the last of her beer, this was not the night she expected at all.

Looking down at her phone as it beeped she grabbed it up quickly as Bailey's name popped up on the screen. Opening the message she sighed in relief '**we got him Charlz, he was pulled over making his way to Summer bay, I'll call you later…you're safe now' **placing the phone down she smiled to herself she was gonna enjoy this night one way or another.

* * *

Brax walked over with two cocktails and put them on the table "from your brother…where's Lace?" he asked.

"Bailed on me," Charlie sighed and pulled one of the drinks to her "guess I'll have to drink them both."

"What do you mean she bailed on you?" Brax asked sitting across from her.

"She got called to work and poof she was gone, she said she'd be back but I doubt it, you know what happens when she gets called to work, bet we don't see her until the morning."

Brax sighed both of them were really looking forward to tonight "how about I take my break and have a drink with you?" he suggested.

"Thanks," Charlie replied "but I think I'm gonna finish this up and go."

"Don't go home Charlie," he replied "you were looking forward to this stay and have a drink."

"Okay," she nodded "but if she's not back by the time I'm finished these I'm going home."

"Alright," Brax said and stood up "I'll be back in a sec," he said and walked off.

Charlie looked down at her phone as it beeped again opening a message from Lacey she sighed shook her head **'so so so sorry bus crash heading our way, I can't leave I'm sorry I'll make it up to you, I'll see you in the morning.**

Charlie replied and put the phone down "she's not coming," she said as Brax sat back across from her "some bus crash," she added.

"Can't you call Bianca or someone to come out?" he asked.

"No, I called all of them and excluding Leah who couldn't get a sitter the rest are busy," she replied.

Brax nodded he didn't know why he cared that she had a good night "alright I got two options for ya," he said and waited for her to look at him. "You can grab a few beers from here and go home to Heath or you can stay here with me and if I get drunk enough I'll take you to a club in town."

Charlie chuckled "go home and watch some shark programme with your brother or stay here making you catch up…hm," she said and tapped her chin "I think I'll go for option two," she said and slid the other cocktail to him "drink up."

"Brax!" one of the waiters called and waved the phone.

"I'll be back in a sec," he said and walked to the phone.

"Lacey?" she asked when he came back a few minutes later.

"How'd you guess?" he chuckled "she wanted to know how mad you were."

"She's very predictable and I'm not mad," she chuckled "drink up," she added.

"I'm only drinking one of these…pink is not my colour," he chuckled and picked it up.

"Pete knows I only drink them," she replied

Brax chuckled "I know you only drink them-Lace too I think it's so we don't take her drink."

"Talking is wasting time Braxton," she giggled and moved back to her beer.

….

Later that night Charlie downed a beer and slammed it down on the bar "oops," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "no more for you."

"Please," Charlie scoffed "I've ha nowhere near enough…I can still see in front of me," she giggled and stood up "oops again," she giggled as she swayed.

Brax looked at his watch it was after eleven "do you wanna go to a club?" He asked "maybe dancing will sober you up."

Charlie though for a moment "nah, I'm good here…back in a sec," she said and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm okay!" she called and jumped up off the floor "…floors wet," she added and walked into the bathrooms.

Brax chuckled and looked to where she'd slipped…the floor was in fact wet "hey Tam!" he called "the floor by table eight is wet can you sort it please?"

"Sure thing boss," Tamara chuckled and grabbed a mop "will you be staying after close?" she asked.

Brax nodded "probably…why?" he asked.

Tamara chuckled "she's cute," she smirked.

"She's Lacey's best mate and going through a break up, need I say more?" Brax replied.

"No," Tamara said slowly "but drinking with her and going back to the same house as her can led to many things."

"Yeah me falling into my bed wasted and her falling into Lacey's bed," Brax replied.

"Or both of you falling into your bed," Tamara said and walked off when Charlie came back.

"What I miss?" she asked and grabbed another beer.

"Nothing…place is closing up soon do you want to head home or stay here for a bit?" he asked.

"We drink until the staff leave then we get food and head home," she replied.

"Sounds good to me," Brax said and turned back to the bar "Ben!" he called waving the barman down.

"Hey Brax?" Charlie said a few minutes later "do you have a type of girl or do you just go with whatever you fancy?" she asked.

"Depends," he said looking over at her "why?"

"I always go for older guys…now that I think about it, they all had dark hair and were tall," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "I normally got for blondes don't ask me why…but they have to have a few things too."

"Like what?" Charlie asked leaning on the bar "big boobs?"

"Aside from that she'd have to be smart and funny, she'd have to feel the same way about family as I do," he replied.

Charlie nodded "my own brothers aside, I have never seen anyone that cares about their family more than you…they're lucky to have you."

"I just do what I can…what about you?" he asked "what type of guy attracts you?"

"I don't have a type now," she said and took a sip of her beer "at the moment men are the least of my worry's but if I had he'd be something like you," she smiled.

"Me?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "you're so sweet and caring I've seen you with Casey and the others, I see how much you care about them…pizza on the beach?" she asked and stood up.

* * *

After pizza and a short walk on the beach they arrived home and let themselves in "Heath must be in bed, he's not hogging the tv," Brax said as they sat on the sofa.

"Kyle said he was staying at Jack's with April and Ruby, Casey's probably there too," she said looking back into his empty room.

Brax stood up and stuck his head into Casey's room "he's not here either, he must be with them," he said and walked to the fridge "you want another beer?" he asked.

"Yeah go on then, I could go for one more!" she called in.

"Well that's all you're getting," Brax said and held one out to her "because that's all Heath left," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and moved so he could sit back down "we'll have to share then," she said and threw the cap on the table.

"I'm good," Brax chuckled and turned on the tv.

"Music, channel," Charlie said and placed a cushion on his lap before lying her head down on it.

"Not if you're gonna fall asleep on me" he yawned.

"Seems you're the one that'll be falling a sleep," Charlie giggled and held up the beer "drink some of that and wake up a bit."

Brax chuckled and took it from her "if I didn't know any better I'd swear you wanted me to stay up all night with you."

Charlie looked at the clock on the dvd player "it's only two now another hour and I think I'll be okay to go to bed without waking up with a massive hang over," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and rested his arm on her waist "wanna watch a movie then?" he asked.

"No, if I get comfortable I'll fall a sleep," she said and rolled off the sofa "better get some water into me," she added and walked to the kitchen.

Brax stood up and followed her "then I'm not drinking this," he said and poured the beer into the sink "light weight," he chuckled.

"Hey," she giggled and threw some water at him "I'll have you know I drank two more beers than you."

Brax flicked some water back at her "I drank two more shots than you."

Charlie shrugged "I still win…you made my dress wet, just for that I'm going to bed now," she giggled and walked off towards Lacey's bedroom.

"No you're not," he said and followed her "you wanted me to stay awake so I'm awake."

"Well I'm not," she giggled "Brax!" she squealed when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back.

"You're not going to bed, you're staying up with me for a while," he said into her ear.

Charlie shivered as his voice swept over her, turning in his arms she smirked when he didn't let go "so what do you suggest we do then?" she asked taking a step closer to him.

Without a word Brax leaned in and kissed her sweetly, when he pulled back Charlie looked back at him for a moment, leaning up on her toes she kissed him again…before she knew it the kiss had heated up and she was slammed against his bedroom door before it opened and both fell inside.

….

The next morning Charlie opened her eyes groggily looking up at the ceiling she waited for any signs of a hang over to come. When they didn't she smiled to herself she wouldn't have to waste the day in bed recovering. Turning on her side she almost jumped out of her skin at Brax lying on the other side of the bed, looking down at her naked self when the covers fell she gasped, looking at Brax again she rolled out of the bed. Looking for her dress she pulled it on and walked to the door, looking back at him for a second she sighed what had she done?" she asked herself before she slipped out.

"Walk of shame, nice," Heath chuckled as she walked to Lacey's room.

"Shut up," she hissed and punched him in the arm "you tell anyone I'll kill you...shouldn't you be in work?" she added and hurried into the room.

Taking off her make up she pulled off the dress again grabbed a shirt and crawled under the covers…she was not leaving this room for any reason today.

A while later she opened her eyes as the covers lifted and Lacey climbed in "busy night?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Yes," she groaned and snuggled into the covers "they just kept coming I didn't stop all night…lucky I didn't even have half a beer," she added.

"Yeah lucky," Charlie said and closed her eyes again.

"Brax said he stayed with you last night…sorry," Lacey said.

"He's up?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," she chuckled "what the hell did you do to him?"

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked shifting uncomfortably.

"He's in bits out there, he had marks on his back too…said he carried you home on his back."

Charlie giggled that wasn't a total lie "my heel snapped and he was too wobbly to carry me properly so I jumped on his back and we eventually made it home."

"I'm glad you had a great night Charlz, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it," Charlie replied "it won't be for a while anyway," she added.

"Dying?" Lacey asked leaning over her.

"Very much so-shots and cocktails…more sleep," Charlie said and closed her eyes again.

"Glad it's not me…I'll see ya in a few hours so," Lacey yawned and rolled the other way.

Charlie opened her eyes and stared ahead of her what the hell did she do now?" how could she go out there and face him? How could she tell her best friends she slept with her brother because they were totally wasted?

Groaning she rolled onto her back she had to get out of this house, there was no way in hell she could face him again.

* * *

A while later Charlie couldn't sleep anymore and made her way to the kitchen-stopping upon seeing Brax at the table.

"Hey," he said looking up at her.

"Hey…I'll come back later," she said and went to walk off.

"This is only as awkward as you make it Charlie," he said stopping her in her tracks.

Charlie sighed and walked to the table "so what do we do now?" she asked sitting down.

"Forget it happened," Brax said seriously "we were both drunk it shouldn't have happened."

Charlie nodded "Heath saw me leaving your room."

"I just found him out back asleep on the bench with a bottle he won't remember," Brax replied and stood up "coffee?" he asked.

"Thanks but I should get on, I've a few things to do today," she said and stood up.

"Charlie," he said and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," she sighed and sat down "I'm sorry I'm not used to things like this."

"Just act normal," he said and placed a cup in front of her "thanks for leaving me to wake up alone by the way," he smirked.

"Shut up," Charlie giggled and slapped him "nice save with back scratches," she added.

Brax chuckled "she saw them before I put a shirt on...you were pretty rough."

"I was not!" she shrieked and lifted her leg "that was rough," she said revelling finger mark bruises on her thighs.

"Yeah," Brax said and stood up "but you loved it," he said and walked to the sink.

"You know you're not making this any easier," she said and followed him.

"I'm just tryna make light of it and make you less uncomfortable, look," he said leaning on the counter beside her "we were drunk, we were alone, we're both going through break ups so we let off a little steam," he said and pushed himself off the counter "don't worry about it…I'm not gonna jump you again."

Charlie chuckled "you'd love that."

"Well it was pretty amazing, pretty hard to forget," he said and smiled quickly before disappearing into his room.

Charlie looked after him confused what did he mean by that? First he said forget about it then he said it was pretty hard to forget. Pushing herself off the counter she walked to his room and slipped in, closing the door she leaned against it "what do you mean?" she asked startling him.

"Mean by what?" he asked.

"First you say forget it happened then you said it's hard to forget, what exactly does that mean?" she asked.

Brax threw down his shirt and walked to her "what I mean was, it was pretty amazing-you're pretty amazing, I had fun but I don't wanna make it awkward, you have a lot going on."

"So you wanna do it again?" she asked even more confused.

"Charlie," he said and trailed off "it shouldn't have happened the way it did, you're my sisters best mate it shouldn't have happened at all and neither of us are ready for anything to happen-with anyone."

Charlie nodded and pulled the door open "no it shouldn't have you're right we were drunk and both have a lot going on…I'll see ya," she said and slipped out of the room.

…

Later that evening Lacey looked around the table, looking at Heath she knew why he was quiet he never could eat with a hang over. Looking to Kyle and Casey to see them both with their phones as usual she turned to Charlie beside her who was being awfully quiet and just pushing her food around the plate…Brax too.

"Okay," she said getting everyone's attention "I know why you're quiet," she said to Heath "and you two are forever on those phone, so Charlie and Brax what's going on with you two?" she asked.

Charlie and Brax glanced at one another "nothing," Brax finally said "I've a lot on at Angelo's is all."

"Right and you?" she asked nudging Charlie "what's your excuse?"

Charlie shrugged "a little nervous about tomorrow," she lied.

Heath scoffed "you're a detective you've been one for years you'll be fine."

"It's not that," Charlie sighed "it's the meeting new people, working their way having them watch you all day."

"Charlz you'll be okay alright," Lacey said patting her hand "just thinking of it as walking into any normal day, you'll do fine you're always so confident."

"Yeah bu…" Charlie trailed off and her eyes went wide at the figure that has just passed the window. Snapping her head to the door as Brax stood up to answer it she jumped up "Lace you know nothing about what happened okay, I'm not here I took off a few days ago you don't know where I am," she said quickly and took her plate and glass before running into Lacey's room.

"What the?" Lacey asked and stood up as Brax opened the door.

"Can I help you mate?" Brax asked the guy on the other side.

"Yeah I'm looking for Charlie," he replied.

"Don't know a Charlie," Brax said copping who it was.

"Really?" he asked "coz her car is parked outside."

"I'm using it," Lacey said and walked to the door "hey Chase," she said and looked at Brax "this is Chase Charlie's boyfriend," she said and turned back to him "Charlie took off a few days ago I assumed she was heading home."

"No," he said raising an eyebrow, he looked into the house and to the table counting the plates and turned back to Lacey "having a dinner party?" he asked.

"No," Brax said "we're a family we eat together every night," he said nodding to the boys still at the table.

"Someone missing?" Chase asked.

"Look man," Heath said getting annoyed "she already told you Charlie took off days ago so beat it."

"Have you heard from her?" Chase asked ignoring him.

"Just a text to say let her know when I was coming with her car," Lacey replied "sorry Chase I wish I could be of more help but I have to get to work now," she said and went to move from the door.

Chase sighed "Lacey I know you're lying to me," he said stepping closer to her.

"Oi," Brax said and pushing him back "she said she didn't know where she was so if I were you mate I'd take a walk."

"Or what?" Chase scoffed.

"Or things will get ugly," Heath said as he Casey and Kyle walked to the door.

Chase chuckled "alright," he said and started to back away "you tell Charlie I won't give up until I see her!" he called as he walked away.

"Let it go," Brax said pulling Lacey back as she went tot go after him. Pulling her back inside he shut the door "go tell Charlie to stay in there for a while in case he comes back."

"I'm sorry," Charlie sniffed from behind them.

"Charlie?" Lacey asked "what are you doing with the bags?"

"I have to leave," she replied "I can't bring trouble to your door Lace."

"Charlie you don't have to go," Brax said taking them from her.

"Yes I do, I have to go and get Ruby," she said and went to take them back.

"I'll call Jack and let him know what happened he'll look after her," Lacey said.

"You're not going anywhere tonight not while he's about," Heath said and led her to the sofa "even if I have to sit up all night and watch you."

Charlie sighed and sat down she was scared, she had to get out of here…how was she gonna get away without them noticing?

**A/N so Chase had made an appearance, hopefully he won't be around for too long, hope you enjoyed this installment :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Halfway through the night Charlie finally gave up trying to sleep and sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed she picked up her phone wondering why Bailey hadn't called her to let her know he was out, she had called him at least ten times going straight to mail.

Looking over at a sleeping Lacey she stood up and walked to the door, slipping out she walked to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway "you really did mean it when you said you'd stay up all night."

Brax chuckled "actually I was gonna be up all night doing paperwork anyway, and it was Heath that said he'd stay up," he said nodding to the sofa.

Charlie looked over and giggled at a sleeping Heath "great bodyguard," she said and walked to the back door.

"You okay?" Brax asked before she could open it.

Charlie shrugged "little freaked out…I'm gonna go call my partner back in the city…well try again, I'll be just outside."

"I'll be checking on ya in five minutes and here," he said throwing her his hoodie "it's cold out," he added.

"Thanks," she said and slipped outside, sitting on the steps she put the phone to her ear as it rang.

"Charlz," he said quickly.

"At last, you were expecting my call?" she asked.

"I'm on my way down now," he replied.

"What happened Ben?" she asked "you said you had him."

"And I did," he sighed "he took me out and grabbed my gun, held me hostage until his cuffs were off and the two guards were out of the transport van…I'm just out of hospital now that's why I haven't called you."

"Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Yes Charlie I'm fine," he replied "when we got to the intersection he knocked me out he was gone when I woke up and I was all dazed and confused."

Charlie sighed "what do we do now?"

"You go to work as planned tomorrow, I'll catch him I promise you I will," he replied.

Charlie smiled Ben Bailey was like a big brother to her, she trusted him with her life "he called here looking for me a few hours ago."

"Did he see you?" he asked alarmed.

"No, I hid in the bedroom but he started getting a bit pushy telling Lacey she was lying."

Ben sighed again "okay that's good I suppose, means he's still looking, I'll be with you in a few hours, text me the address you're at."

"Will do…see ya soon-and be careful," she said and hung up.

Charlie put her phone down beside and pulled the hoodie tighter to her, Brax was right it was cold out. Sighing she looked out into the darkness she had to get out of here she didn't know what Chase was capable of and she couldn't risk Lacey or the others getting hurt.

All she had to do was get by Brax and something told her that wasn't gonna be easy.

…

A while later she looked up when someone sat beside her "you're out here ages," he said and handed her a cup "you're freezing," he added when her hand shook.

"Didn't feel it till now…thanks," she said and clutched it to her.

"What did your partner say?" he asked "why didn't they call you when he got out?"

Charlie sighed heavily "he knocked him out and escaped."

"That's why he never called to give you a heads up?"

Charlie nodded "he only got out of hospital, Chase knocked him out before he switched cars."

"Will you be okay going out on our own?" he asked.

"My car is outside the door, I'll be going to the station and straight back here after, I'll be fine," she said and smiled quickly.

"Is Jack working tomorrow?"

"Yeah, he's not in until ten though, I've to be there by seven."

Brax nodded "Heath has to open the gym at seven, will you let him drive you and I'll collect you?" he asked.

"I can't ask you all to drop everything and look after me…I'll be fine, he hasn't seen me," Charlie replied.

"Really Charlie it's not a problem," Brax replied "we'd rather know you're okay, that guys knows you're around here somewhere he doesn't look like the type of guy to give up so easily."

Charlie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "thank you but I'll be okay," she said and stood up "I'm not gonna have him making me look over my shoulder or have to worry about where I'm going."

"Hey," Brax said and grabbed her arm before she walked off "is this guy dangerous?" he asked and stood up "I mean will he hurt you?"

"The Chase I know, no," she replied "but this guy…I have no idea, I don't know him at all."

"Do you have an off duty gun?" he asked.

Charlie lifted the hoodie and chuckled "always on my hip."

Brax chuckled and led her inside "yep you're related to Jack."

"Where do you think he learned it from?" she asked and emptied her cup into the sink.

"Have you been in touch with your dad or Pete?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "dad knows I'm here, Pete will only camp outside the door if I tell him he's here."

Brax nodded "I think you should tell Pete, does your dad know about this in case that guy turns up at his?"

Charlie nodded "I had to, when Jack's been at work or she's not here Ruby goes there."

"So we know she's safe then they'll look after her," Brax said and sat back at the table "you should go get some sleep."

"Can't," Charlie said and sat beside him "Bailey is on his way down he'll be here soon."

Brax chuckled "you need to sleep tomorrow is a big day."

"I haven't slept since the night I got here…apart from the night we were drinking," she said and looked away quickly.

Brax chuckled again "you can take my bed now if you want, I'll wake you up when your partner gets here."

"You know what," she said and stood up again "I think I will…beats Lacey kicking me every ten seconds, thanks Brax," she smiled and walked on to his room.

* * *

A few hours later Charlie sat up and looked around as her alarm went off, after realizing where she was she rolled out of the bed and pulled the door open. Hurrying to the living room she looked to the sofa to see Heath still sound asleep, looking to the kitchen she saw Brax asleep on his paperwork.

Chuckling she walked to him and poked him "you fell asleep," she said when he jumped up.

Brax looked around sleepily "so I did," he said and stood up "what time is it?"

"Six am," Charlie replied and handed him a cup.

"Thanks…what did I tell you about walking around half naked," he said looking up and down.

"I thought Bailey would have been here by now I just rushed out," she replied and tugged on her shirt.

"He is," Brax yawned "he was beat so I sent him to Heath's room…he said you can wake him," he added and walked by her.

Charlie nodded and followed him to his room "I will after I get dressed…my phone is on the bed," she added when he raised and eyebrow.

He chuckled and walked to his wardrobe "are you gonna let Heath drive you to work?" he asked as he pulled out clothes.

Charlie pulled the covers as she rummaged around for her phone "I told you I was fine," she said and stuck her head under the covers "Bailey is here anyway, he's a lot harder to get away from."

Brax turned around "at lea…" he trailed off as all he could see was her underwear "Charlie," he groaned "you're gonna kill me."

"Take a squeeze if it makes you feel better," she giggled and emerged with her phone.

Shaking his head he walked to her "if I did that you wouldn't be leaving this room," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I'm gonna go for a surf, have a good first day!" he called back.

Charlie watching him go and smiled if only she could go there, she sighed and walked to Lacey's room. She'd bought a dress just for today, now she wasn't so sure.

Pulling it off the hanger she slid it on and looked at herself in the mirror, turning to the side she sighed "it's fine," Lacey said sitting up "you're smoking hot," she giggled and rolled out of the bed.

"Are you sure it's not too tight for work?" she asked.

Lacey rolled her eyes "Charlie it's fine alright, you look very detectivey no one is gonna mess with you…I have to grab a shower before work I should be home by half seven if you wanna get Ruby and we can have dinner."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan," Charlie said as she slipped on her shoes "I'll see ya later then!" she called and made her way to the living room. "Oi," she said smacking Heath "time to get up for work."

"You're worse than mum" he grumbled and sat up "she doesn't hit," he added.

Charlie walked back with two cups "drink this and don't be such a grouch, Brax and Lacey are already up."

"They're morning people I am not," he huffed "am I driving you to work?" he asked

"Nope I'll be just fine," she said and went to wake Bailey up "Benjamin," she giggled and shook him "time to get up darling."

"Can always depend on you," he chuckled and took the cup from her.

"I've already woken one grump this morning…what time did you get here at?" she asked.

"After four," he yawned and took a sip of his coffee "you ready for today?" he asked

She nodded and walked to the door "ready as I'll ever be…I'm about to leave," she added and walked back to the kitchen.

"I'll be on you until lunchtime!" he called after her.

…..

Climbing out of her car at the station she pulled her phone out and sighed "seriously?" she asked upon answering.

"Just wanted to make sure you got there okay," Brax chuckled.

"Well I'm here safe and sound, would you like me to turn on a siren just so you're sure?" she asked.

Brax chuckled again "have fun, I'll talk to you later," he said and hung up.

Even though she was little pissed at him calling she couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face that he'd even thought about her. Putting it back in her bag she walked inside and to the desk "hi, I'm Detective Holden, I'm starting here today."

"Hi, I'm Constable Watson-Georgina if you like, and you'll be with funny enough, Peter Holden," she chuckled.

Charlie chuckled too she knew he would make this happen "he's my brother, just point me to him Georgina."

"Ooh so official, I like you already" she chuckled "through that office there," she nodded "nice to meet you Detective."

"Please, it's Charlie…nice to meet you too," she said and walked off to the office. "Hey," she called getting his attention.

"There she is," he smiled and stood up "haven't seen you in a few days," he said and hugged her.

"Yeah well I've only been out when I really have to…safer that way," she said then mentally cursed herself, she'd forgotten Pete knew nothing about Chase. She had told them they just broke up and she wanted to come back here.

Peter raised an eyebrow "what do you mean safer?"

"Oh you know, a lot of weirdo's out there…is this my desk?" she asked walking to it.

"Stop changing the subject, what's really going on?" he asked walking in front of her.

"Nothing I can't handle," she replied "seriously Pete it's nothing to worry about."

"You'll tell me what it is then I'll decided if I should worry or not," he said seriously.

Charlie sighed again and dropped onto the desk "the night before I got here I was at home, Chase was out I went looking for something when I couldn't find it I remembered him having it in the garage. I started pulling out boxes and looking in them, I came to one box and pulled it open…it was full of drugs," she said quickly.

"Drugs!?" he yelled wide eyed.

Charlie nodded and continued on "I pulled open a few more boxes and it was the same thing so I searched the rest of the house. In our room I found a few bags in his wardrobe…that's when he walked in."

Peter sighed heavily "what did he do to you?" he asked.

"He launched himself at me and attacked me," she replied "but I got away and ran out of the house, I haven't been back since."

"Jesus Charlie!" he snapped "why the hell didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Because I didn't want you getting involved!" she yelled back "I thought once I got here it was over I'd never see him again!"

"What do you mean you thought?" he asked angrily.

Charlie shook her head she just kept dropping herself in it "he showed up at Lacey's house yesterday evening, he's here looking for me."

"Alright, come on," he said walking to the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked and followed him

"We're going to talk about this somewhere else and sort it out," he replied and walked to his car.

* * *

Arriving at Angelo's Charlie frowned "why here?" she asked.

"Because it's quieter than the diner," Peter replied as the walked inside "I'm going to call Jack you go orders the coffees," he said and walked off.

Charlie huffed and walked to the bar "hey," she said when Brax stood up from under it.

"Not even an hour and you're here to see me," he chuckled.

"Thank my stupid brother," she muttered "two large coffees when you're ready thanks."

Brax frowned at her mood "what's the matter?" he asked.

Charlie sighed heavily "I stupidly opened my mouth about Chase and now he's gone all protective."

Brax nodded "well I think he should have known from the start…I'll bring them over," he said and walked off.

Charlie walked back to the table and sat down across from Peter "why did you call Jack?" she asked.

"Because he needs to know so he can keep an eye on you when I can't," Peter replied.

"He knows," she sighed "dad does too they're keeping an eye on Ruby, and I don't need you I have Brax and Heath breathing down my neck as it is."

"So everyone knows except me?" he asked "why the hell didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because you react the worst!" she yelled "and I only told dad and Jack because Ruby was going between them they needed to know, and the Braxton boys only know because he turned up at the house…Bailey is here too," she added.

Peter stood up as his phone rang "That's Bailey now, we'll talk about this more when Jack gets here," he said and walked off.

…..

Brax walked over and placed the coffees down "do you want me to have a word with him? Let him know we're looking out for ya too?" he asked.

"Thanks but it's easier to let him have his little rant and think he's in charge," she replied.

"Okay if you change your mind I'll be around," he said and walked off.

Peter walked back to the table and sat across from her with Jack "Bailey is heading back to the city, he'll be back tonight...okay, this is what's gonna happen now, you and Ruby are going to move into mine, you're going to be rostered on the same shifts as either myself and Jack-no nights shifts. When you go out you let me know where when and who with, you can't have nights out until this is sorted, you're not to go walking or swimming on the beach alone if you want to g…"

Charlie held her hand up stopping him "I'm sorry," she said angrily "who do you think you are?" She asked "you can't make me do all that."

"Charlie!" he yelled and slammed his fists down on the table "it's the only way, you're doing exactly what I say no questions asked."

"Did you ever think I could look after myself?" she hissed "and no Pete I won't be doing any of it, I'm here for a fresh start I won't be looking over my shoulder, I'm staying at Lacey's."

"Everything okay here?" Brax asked looking at Charlie.

"Yeah, Pete's just lost his mind," she said and stood up "I get you're just worried but this is just crazy, I won't hide away and have a shadow on me twenty-four hours a day…I'll be going on as normal and living my life."

"Charlie," he hissed and grabbed her arm "this is serious it's the only way we know your safe we don't know what he'll do we don't know him."

"Let go of her," Brax demanded stepping closer.

"You stay out of it," Peter hissed.

Charlie yanked her hand away "it's okay Brax," she said and looked at Jack "and what do you make of all this?" she asked.

Jack scrubbed his hands over his face and looked over at Peter "I think she'll be just fine on her own…but she has to be on with one of us, that's all I ask," he said looking up at her.

Charlie nodded "I can work with that," she said and looked over at Peter "I'll be fine, I'll see you back at the station," she said and smiled at Brax before walking out the door.

Peter sighed and watched her go, he stood up and looked at Brax "can you guarantee she'll be okay at your place?"

Brax nodded "you have my word," he replied "she'll be just fine," he added and walked off out back.

* * *

Later that evening Brax let himself into his house "hey," he said when Charlie looked up.

"Hey," she replied.

"How was the first day?" he asked dropping down beside her "Didn't see Bailey's car outside."

"Okay," she replied "there wasn't much actually work, he spent hours grilling me about Chase, and Bailey is still up in the city I convinced him I was fine for the night…you?" she asked "how was your day?"

"Better now I'm home," he said and rested his head back against the sofa.

The front door opened and Lacey hurried in "sorry sorry got caught talking," she said as she dashed to her room "I'll just change then we can go!" she called back.

"Where are you going?" Brax asked curiously.

"Dinner…you can come if you want to," she offered.

"A bunch of girls?" he chuckled "no thanks."

"Casey and Kyle will be there too," she chuckled "Ruby invited them."

"Yeah and Heath will too," Lacey said as she walked to the kitchen "I stopped in on him on the way home."

"Aright," Brax said and stood up "I'll just get a quick shower…she'll be ages," he chuckled and walked to the bathroom.

A while later Charlie Lacey and Brax walked into Angelo's to see the others already there "at last!" Heath called "what took you so long?"

"Well since you only had to walk up some stairs I'd say we're on time," Brax said and sat beside him.

"And Lace took ages," Charlie giggled.

"Should have known," Heath chuckled "pizza alright with everyone?"

"Is that all you eat?" Ruby asked.

"Pasta fries…and whatever else is free," he chuckled.

Charlie rolled her eyes "yes Heath pizza is fine-and we will be paying," she added.

Brax scoff "family never pay here Charlie so order whatever you want."

"Oh so I'm family am I?" she smiled.

Brax nodded "you both are, you're Lacey's best mate so yes," he said and stood up "I'm gonna go get drinks," he said and walked off.

"He has the hots for you," Lacey sang in her ear.

"Shut up," Charlie chuckled and nudged her, glancing at him she smiled quickly as he looked back at her she couldn't go there she just couldn't.

"It would be weird though," Lacey said "my brother and my best mate," she shivered "I don't even wanna think about that."

Charlie scoffed "five minutes ago you were dying for me to say I had the hots for him and now you'd hate it?"

Lacey chuckled "I was just screwing around Charlz, my brothers are outta bounds to mates," she said and looked over at Heath "you're still coming to the mall with me tomorrow right?" she asked.

When Heath frowned Lacey rolled her eyes "it's mums birthday dummy, I know we hate her and hide from her and all but we still have to get her something and you said you'd come."

"I knew what you were talking about," he said and looked away quickly "but Charlie is here now can't she go?"

"She's not my mum," Charlie said amused "and besides if I did go we wouldn't make it home till late."

"Pizza!" Brax said coming back to the table "everyone dig in."

…..

After dinner and a few drinks Ruby stood up "mum can I walk on the beach with Casey and Kyle?"

Charlie looked over at Brax "I don't know sweetie," she said unsure.

"Mum I'll be fine and you can see me from here," Ruby replied nodding to the window.

"She'll be fine Charlie," Brax said "Casey and Kyle will keep an eye on her won't you?" he asked.

"Of course we will," Casey said and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"He means he'll be too busy snogging the face off her," Kyle chuckled as they walked away.

"Okay so didn't need to hear that," Charlie said and turned back to Lacey "what are our plans for later?"

"I don't know about you," Lacey and stood up "but I got a date," she said quickly and hurried off "later boys and Charlz!" she called as she practically ran down the stairs.

"Date with who?" Charlie called after her.

"Never mind!" Lacey called before she was gone.

Heath chuckled and stood up "and she's back on the horse…I'm gonna go see Jess," he said and walked off "later!" he threw over his shoulder.

Brax chuckled and stood up "what are you gonna do for the night?" he asked as he started to clear the table.

Charlie stood up and started to help "go home I guess."

Brax nodded "I am too…wait until I do this and I'll walk with you," he said and walked into the back.

Charlie walked to the balcony and leaned on it "mum!" Ruby called up "can I walk to Uncle Jack's with the boys?" she asked "they're going to see April."

Charlie was about to say no but stopped herself, Ruby shouldn't be punished over what's happening "sure baby, but get uncle Jack to call me when you get there."

"Cool…I'm gonna stay there okay?" she asked.

"That's fine by me, I'll see you in the morning…love ya!" she called.

"Love ya too mum bye!" Ruby called as she ran to catch up with Casey and Kyle.

"Ready?" Brax asked from behind her.

"Yeah," she nodded and walked through Angelo's with him.

"Who do you think Lacey's on a date with?" she asked as they walked home.

"With Lacey it could be anyone," Brax replied "I don't want to know I don't want to think about it…it'll just be a rebound," he added.

"And you're okay with it?" she asked "I mean her having a rebound guy?"

Brax shrugged "she's old enough to make up her own mind, as long as she's not stupid I don't care."

"And you?" Charlie asked "do you have a rebound?"

"No," he said right away and pulled out his key "I'm not into that, I'm gonna give myself a break before I even look at another woman," he said and let them into the house.

Charlie chuckled and followed him "you looked at me…see ya," she said and walked into the bedroom.

Brax chuckled and closed the door, smiling he dropped onto the sofa-she was awesome.

* * *

An hour or so later Charlie was just out of the shower when she heard Brax yelling, pulling on her underwear she pulled the door opened and listened.

"I told you not to come round here anymore Ricky!" he yelled.

"But I miss you!" she cried "I made a huge mistake!"

"You cheated on me with my sisters boyfriend why the hell would I give you another chance?" he yelled.

"Because I know what a mistake it was and it will never happen again, please Brax, I miss you so much!" Ricky cried "what's stopping us getting back to how we used to be?"

Charlie could tell Brax wasn't backing down and neither was Ricky, throwing her towel down she though about what she was about to do…she didn't know what way he'd react. Walking to the living room she leaned on the frame "you coming to bed or what babe?" she asked and started to walk to him "who's your friend?" she asked sliding her hands around his neck.

"Whoa," she said looking at Ricky "you got panda face…maybe you should go clean yourself up," she said and turned to Brax "and you," she said stepping closer to him "bed now," she whispered and kissed him.

At Ricky's gasp Charlie felt Brax smirk into the kiss and his hands land on her hips, moving one of her hands she slowly closed the door on Ricky and pulled him away from the door.

Giggling she pulled back "I take it by that smirk I did good?"

Brax chuckled "you're one crazy lady you know that?" he asked looking down on her.

Charlie shrugged "I helped you out didn't I?" she asked and pulled away from him.

"You did, she won't be back," he chuckled "...go put some clothes on before I drag you into my room."

A smirk crossed Charlie's face "oh there'd be no dragging," she said and started to walk towards Lacey's room "I'd go willingly…shame we can't go there," she said and turned around.

She let out a small yelp when Brax came up behind her and pulled her back against him "you're so turning me on Charlie," he whispered in her ear and brushed her hair to the side "that is so not fair," he murmured and kissed her neck.

Charlie closed her eyes and tilted her head "what can I do to make it up to you?" she moaned out "Brax!" she cried out when he rocked against her. As he trailed kisses up her neck and pulled her further back into him she splayed her hands out on the door "oh god!" she cried and threw her head back.

Brax slid his fingers onto her chin and tilted her head "do you want me to stop?" he murmured and left a trail of sloppy kisses from her mouth to her neck.

"No!" she yelled out "don't ever stop!" she breathed.

Brax whirled her to face him "I don't plan to," he said and kissed her hard.

…

A while later they both lay in Brax's bed, slowly their breathing was returning to normal "thank god no one came home," Brax chuckled.

"How do you know the didn't?" she giggled "and I believe I heard your vocals too," she added.

Brax pointed to his back "did you have to do that again?"

"Oh quite been a baby you loved it," she replied.

"That I did," he chuckled "so what happens now?" he asked.

Charlie turned her head to face him "what do you mean?" she asked.

"Are you gonna let me take you out on a date?" he asked seriously.

Charlie sighed heavily "not right now no," she said and looked over at him "I'm not ready…and Lacey forbids it," she added

"Lacey?" he frowned.

"Yeah," she nodded "she'd been winding me up saying you have the hots for me, but at dinner tonight she said brothers are outta bounds…she said it would be too weird."

Brax sighed heavily the last thing he wanted to do was cause trouble between his sister and her best friend "so we keep this between ourselves…you better get back to her room or at least have some clothes on before someone comes home."

Charlie nodded "I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot I never should have let this happen again."

"It's clear we're drawn to one another Charlie," he said seriously "or this wouldn't have happened again."

"So you're saying we should again if we want to?" she asked.

Brax nodded "why not?" he asked "we'll be really careful and make sure no one is home or we can just go to a motel," he said.

"And what happens if we can't find time?" she asked really liking his idea.

"We'll find time, I do own a restaurant don't forget" he said and kissed her sweetly "look it's out there I said all I wanted to say so it's up to you now…do you wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

"What if Lacey finds out?" she asked worried.

"I'll take the heat and her anger...movie?" he asked again.

Charlie rolled off the bed "what? You're gonna say that you made me sleep with you?" she chuckled and walked to the door "I'm just gonna get clothes, I'll be back in a sec," she said and slipped out of the room.

Brax lay back and threw his hands behind his head "damn Heath," he muttered, it was because of Heath's stupidity that Lacey was like that. While Jack and Bianca broke up for a few months she'd been seeing Heath, he cheated on her she went crazy and boom Lacey wasn't talking to Heath and Bianca wasn't talking to Lacey causing a massive rift between two relationships.

He looked up as Charlie came back into the room "White house down?" she asked waving a dvd.

Brax nodded and grabbed the remote as she popped the dvd in 'may as well make the most of it' he said to himself and lifted his arm as she snuggled into him.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie woke the next morning, sitting up she looked around and groaned-she had fallen asleep in Brax's room. Looking at the time her eyes widened she was due in work in ten minutes, jumping out of the bed she startled Brax awake.

"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm gonna be late for work," she said as she pulled on her clothes "I left my phone in Lacey's room…see ya later," she added and ran from the room.

"Hey!" he called after her "will I see you later?"

"I live here dummy!" she called back and hurried off.

Hurrying to her phone on the locker she called Peter "hey, I'm gonna be a few minutes late," she said and she pulled out another dress "I couldn't find my keys," she lied.

Peter chuckled "Charlz, that didn't work when we were growing up, it's not gonna work now…take your time, I'm not even there yet, I'll see you in about a half hour."

"Thank you," she replied "my alarm never went off, I'll see ya soon," she added and hung up.

Getting dressed in a hurry she grabbed her shoes and made her way to the kitchen, pouring some much needed coffee she took a large gulp and dumped what she had left into the sink and jumped around as she tried to put her shoes on.

Grabbing her keys off the table by the door she slipped out and jumped back into it "geez Lace!" she panted "you scared the crap outta me," she raised an eyebrow "walk of shame?" she smirked.

"Yes," Lacey said and walked by her "but it's not what you think, we stayed up all night talking."

Charlie moved out of the way and turned back to her as she went inside "will you be seeing him again?"

Lacey smiled "yeah-tonight actually."

"So soon?" Charlie asked "so when do I get to meet this guy?"

"Ummm…never, have a good day at work," Lacey replied and shut the door on her.

Charlie chuckled "oh crap!" she said and dashed to car once she remembered she was late.

Jumping in her car she pulled away not even noticing Chase pull out behind her.

Arriving at the station Chase pulled in outside the lot and watched her go inside, smirking he settled back into his seat "there you are sweetheart," he chuckled and watched as Peter pulled in beside her car.

He lowered himself in the seat as Peter studied the car for a moment before he walked on "that's right big bro," he chuckled "not even you will be able to stop me."

Inside Peter walked to the front desk "Georgie?" he asked "how long has that sedan been parked outside the lot?"

Watson frowned "it wasn't there when I pulled in," she answered

"Me either," Charlie said as she dropped some paperwork on the desk.

Peter nodded and walked to his office "go take the licences plate, if it's still there in an hour have it towed to impound."

….

Down at Angelo's a few hours later Brax walked in and saw Heath and Lacey having breakfast "good morning," he chirped and sat beside them.

Lacey and Heath looked at one another and raised an eyebrow "what's with the good mood?" Lacey asked.

"I know," Heath smirked "you took home one of those hotties that were on the hen do last night?"

"No," Brax chuckled and stood up "I'm just in a good mood, mums coming for dinner later make sure you're both home for six-and tell Casey and Kyle when you see them!" he called as he walked towards his office.

Lacey followed him and turned to Heath "he definitely got some…come on," she said and stood up "the sooner we get to the mall the sooner we get home."

"Can't we just ask Brax to put our name on his present like we always do?" Heath groaned.

"No," Lacey said slowly "we have jobs now," she chuckled "and I promise to feed you in an hour and not look for stuff myself…I do have to get new shoes though," she added quickly.

Heath groaned again "we'll be there all day," he muttered as he followed her outside.

"We won't be I'm going out tonight after dinner so we'll have to be back on time…hey Charlz!" she called as Charlie and Jack walked towards them.

"Yes!" Heath said happily "now she can go with you," he said and went to walk off.

"Don't think so," Charlie chuckled and pulled him back "I'm at work," she added.

Jack chuckled "mate just agree with whatever she gets and you'll be home in no time."

"You've clearly never gone shopping with Lacey," Heath mumbled.

Lacey slapped him "I heard that," she said and turned to Charlie "will you be at dinner for mums birthday?"

"No," she replied "I'm going over to my dads for dinner-it's Beth's birthday tomorrow but she's working, we're all going over tonight."

Lacey nodded and grabbed Heath "alright, I might see you for a bit later…call me on your break and we'll have coffee if I'm back!" she called.

"Don't count on it!" Heath called back.

"Shut up you!" Lacey hissed and pulled him along.

Charlie giggled and turned to Jack "you ready to go see John?" she asked.

Jack nodded "probably just a kid he put out or something, I'd say he's making a meal out of it," he added as the walked into the surf club.

"He said the guy was wasted so I'm pretty sure it's not a kid…I hope it isn't anyway."

"There you are," John said when he spotted them "he's thrown up three times, he wouldn't leave when I asked him to he got a bit aggressive."

Charlie nodded "sir, what's your name?" she asked stepping closer to him.

Without a word the guy stood up and stumbled into her and threw up on her shoulder and down her back. Charlie squealed and jumped back shooting a glare at Jack when he burst out laughing.

* * *

Charlie hurried home and went straight to the bathroom, pulling her dress off she tried not to throw up, the smell was over powering. Jumping into the shower she shivered and started to scrub herself.

After about fifteen minutes of scrubbing she turned off the water and climbed out. Wrapping a towel around herself she stopped as she heard the front door open and close, she frowned when she didn't hear any movement. Since living here she'd gotten used to the boys and their routine-they always went straight for the fridge when they came in.

Opening the door slowly she stuck here head out "Kyle?" she called knowing it wasn't Heath, she'd also seen Casey and Ruby on her way in so it wasn't them either "Brax?" she called next "…Lace?" she threw in even though she knew it wasn't her.

Pulling the towel closer to her she walked slowly to the living room checking bedrooms as she went. Getting to the doorway she looked around the empty room, she sucked in a deep breath as her eyes landed on flowers sitting in the middle of the table-twelve white roses-something Chase had always given her.

Slowly walking to them as she looked around she picked up the note that sat on top of them, opening the small envelope she quickly had another look around like he was about to jump out at her. Reading the note she closed her eyes and sighed heavily '_found you baby, oh, and happy early birthday, all my love Chase PS. We need to talk'_ throwing the note down she hurried to her room, she couldn't stay here any longer.

Just as she got to the front door she jumped back and pulled her gun as it swung open "Jesus Charlie! It's just me!" Brax yelled holding up his hands.

Charlie quickly lowered her gun "I'm sorry," she said shakily.

Brax noticed her upset sate "what's the matter?" he asked walking to her.

Charlie shook her head "nothing…I have to get back to work," she said and went to pull the door open.

"Oi," he said pulling her back "what's wrong?" he asked again.

Charlie sighed and nodded to the table "these appeared while I was in the shower, I heard the door open and close but none of you were here when I came out."

Brax raised an eyebrow "someone just walked in here left them then left?"

Charlie nodded "I thought they were from the guy Lacey went out with last night…until I copped what flowers they were."

Brax looked at the roses "I take it they're your favourite then?"

Charlie nodded "and there's a note…from Chase."

Brax raised an eyebrow and walked to the note "he knows you're still here?" he asked as he read it.

Charlie nodded again and sighed "I'm gonna have to leave here, I can't have him just walking in here, what if Casey or Kyle were here alone?" she asked.

Brax walked to her "don't be working yourself up just yet, Maybe it was Kyle or Casey dropping them off when they came back for something."

Charlie sighed again "I don't think so… I better get back to work," she said and pulled the door open.

"And hey!" Brax called after her "you need me you call me."

Charlie smiled and nodded "I will…bye," she added and hurried off to her car.

…..

Arriving at the station Charlie walked into her office and dropped down behind her desk, leaning forward she rested her elbows on the desk and sighed. He was getting closer now she was scared she really had no idea what he'd do to her if he caught up with her-he might not do anything at all, he might want to apologise. She scoffed at her own stupidity "of course he's not going to apologise," she mumbled as she pulled a file to her.

"Hey Charlie," Watson called walking into her office "someone's a lucky lady, these just arrived for you," she added placing a vase of white roses on the desk.

Charlie tried to hide her shock another one? She asked herself what the hell is he up to? "Uh thanks," she smiled and looked up at her "it's my birthday in a few days probably just an early present from my old station," she said and took the note.

Watson nodded "well happy early birthday, enjoy them they're beautiful," she added and walked out leaving her alone.

Charlie stared at them for a moment before she swung her hand and knocked them off the desk before going back to her file as if nothing had happened.

Peter walked in and raised an eyebrow at the flowers on the floor looking at Charlie's stony face he frowned again "what's with the flowers?" he asked walking to his own desk.

"Oh," Charlie said peering over "I knocked them a minute ago but the phone rang so I forgot about them," she said and stood up. Walking around her desk she picked them up and placed the on top of the file cabinet away from her "they'll be safe up here," she chucked as Peter watched her.

"Birthday present?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "from the gang in the city," she said and sat back down "how's the drunk guy? Has he puked again?"

Peter chuckled "he's sobering up and nope, you got the last of it…wanna take a ride?" he asked.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Angelo's," Peter replied "Brax called in two missing boxes of drink that he knows were there before he went off."

"And he's sure there weren't just sold?" she asked as she followed him to his car.

Peter shook his head "he only took them in off a delivery before he went off, and it doesn't take such a short time to sell twenty four bottles of vodka," he added.

"Oh," Charlie replied "was anything else on the delivery?"

"Few bottle of bourbon and wine," Peter replied.

Charlie nodded "you reckon someone is selling them as we speak?"

Peter nodded "I'd say so, we'll just have a look around first one of the staff could have moved them or something."

* * *

Arriving at Angelo's Brax smiled upon seeing her "detectives for missing drink?" he asked once they got to him.

Peter nodded "we've nothing else on…did you ask your staff about it?"

Brax nodded "two of them are gone home I've tried to call them, everyone else says they haven't touched them."

"And they wouldn't lie to you?" Charlie asked.

Brax shook his head "no, I trust them they wouldn't lie."

"Okay," Peter nodded "out back were they?"

Brax nodded "in the storage are…you know where it is,"

"Alright, Charlz you wait here," he said and walked out back.

Brax leaned on the bar "are you okay now?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and dropped onto one of the stools "I got more at the station with another note."

"What did it say?" he asked.

"To meet him on the pier later," she replied.

"You're not going to right?" he asked.

"No," she answered "not a word," she added quickly as Peter made his way back to them.

"Charlie I think you should tell him."

Charlie shook her head "please don't say anything…find anything?" she asked.

"No," he said turning back to Brax "have a look over the footage and let me know when you get in touch with the other two staff members-look for someone with a bag, someone that looks like they're being weighed down."

Brax nodded "I'll be in touch," he said and turned to Charlie "come back and see me when you get a chance I need to talk to you."

Peter frowned but let it go "I'll head back and write up the report, I'll come back for you in half an hour…is that enough time?" he asked looking at Brax.

He nodded "plenty of time, I just want to talk to her about my mums birthday," he lied.

"Alright, see ya soon," Peter said and walked off.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Charlie asked once he was gone.

"Not here," he said and nodded to his office before walking towards it.

Charlie followed him and slipped into his office "is something wrong?"

"No," he replied and turned to face her "I'm just a bit worried about you, I think you should tell your brother."

"No," Charlie said quickly.

"Charlie come on, the cops are looking for this guy, if you tell Pete you can meet him later and they'll catch him."

Charlie sighed and dropped onto the desk "it's not that simple."

"Yes Charlie, yes it is that simple," Brax replied and sat beside her "if you do this he'll be out of your life and you won't have to worry about him anymore."

Charlie stood up "I'll think about it," she said and kissed him on the cheek "I'm gonna walk back and clear my head…see ya later," she said and walked to the door.

Brax pulled her back and held onto her "just be careful yeah?" he asked.

Charlie smiled and stood up on her toes "I will," she said and kissed him sweetly before walking out the door…she just couldn't help herself.

…..

Charlie walked along the beach in a daze dodging people as she went, if she did tell Pete and meet Chase later it would be over and done with. On the other hand something could go wrong and someone could get hurt.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't see him stop right in front of her, bumping into him she jumped back "sorry I wasn't loo…what are you doing here?" she asked.

Chase smiled "to see you, you look like you've something on your mind."

"Yeah you," she replied and sent Peter a quick text thanking god she had her phone in her hand.

Case smiled again "you got my flowers then?"

Charlie nodded "what are you doing here Chase? The police are looking for you."

"Don't worry about that," he smiled and took a step closer to her "I went to the station this morning and cleared it all up, now all I have to do is fix things with you."

Charlie raised an eyebrow she wasn't buying it at all "just like that?" she asked "why didn't they hold you?"

"Because I showed them message from a guy that threatened to hurt you if I didn't hold the drugs for him."

Charlie looked beyond him as Peter Jack and Watson slowly walked up behind him. Stepping back she shook her head "I don't buy it," she said and pulled her own gun "they wouldn't just let you go and they would have called me, down on your knees," she said pointing it at him.

"Charlie don't be stupid!" he hissed "you're coming home with me now!"

"No she's not," Peter growled and cuffed him.

Pulling him to his feet he shoved him at Watson "search him and take him back."

As Watson walked away Peter and Jack watched Charlie as her hands shook and her eyes filled with tears. Walking to her Jack took her gun and passed it back to Peter as she burst into tears "it's okay," he said and pulled her into a hug "we got him, everything is gonna be okay."

Charlie rested her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek, it was all over but it didn't change her feelings for him, she loved him, she was set to marry him.

Peter rubbed her back "don't over think Charlz," he said softly I" know you love him."

Charlie looked on as Watson put him in the car and pull away, as soon as the car was gone she pulled away "I'm fine it was just unexpected," she said and wiped her eyes "let's go wrap this up."

"You don't have to do this," Peter said as they walked back to his car.

"Yes I do," Charlie said and looked over at him "I have to do it and put him and all this behind me," she said and climbed in.

* * *

Back at the station Watson came out of the interview room and threw a file down letting out a frustrated sigh "what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"That jackass is playing me," she huffed "he only wants to talk to Charlie, he won't tell me anything no matter how many times I tell him she's not going in."

Charlie walked over and leaned on the desk "and he said he'd only talk to me?"

"Yeah," Watson said "but don't worry I'll crack him."

"You're not going in," Jack said as she picked up the file.

"Yes I am," she said and slid her gun to him "if he'll only talk to me it makes sense, then we can all go home," she said and walked to the interview room.

Stopping at the door for a few seconds she blew out a breath and turned the handle "alright, let's get this moving," she said and walked to the table. Sitting down she pressed the recorder "interview resuming at eleven thirty-six am, present is myself detective Charlie Holden and Chase Bracken," she said and turned to him "tell me about the drugs?" she asked.

"Do we have to be all official?" Chase asked "I mean you are my fiancée."

"I was your fiancée and it will remain official-drugs," she said and looked over at him.

Chase glared at her "I made a mistake Charlie, I did it for you….I miss you," he added.

Charlie still wasn't buying into his story "I am a detective I can look after myself, you should have told me from the start."

"I couldn't risk it," Chase replied "I couldn't risk you getting hurt."

"Why did you attack me then?" she snapped.

"I never thought you'd find it," he replied.

Charlie sat back in her seat "you know I clean that house inside out on my days off, what made you think I wouldn't find it?"

"You've never gone into my wardrobe before…come home with me?" he asked "the house is so quiet without you and Ruby."

Charlie stood up she wasn't going to get anywhere if her temper came out "you haven't been back to the house which leads me to believe that your story it just that a made up story to save yourself. I won't be going home with you and neither will you," she said as she walked to the door "sit tight I'll be back so you can write your statement."

She froze at the door upon hearing that all too familiar click, turning slowly her blood ran cold how the hell did he get a gun into the interview room? "how did you get that in here?" she asked trying not to sound panicked.

"They don't check the nether region," he chuckled "now sweetheart, get me out of here so we can go home."

Charlie looked to the emergency alarm by the door "in your dreams," she said and slammed her hand into it.

...

Out on the desk Jack jumped up at the alarm sounding "which interview room?" he asked.

Watson looked at the monitor "Charlie's" she said and pulled up the camera in the room "oh shit!" she yelled and jumped up.

"What?" Jack asked and looked at it "damn it!" he yelled and pulled his gun "get Pete!" he called as he ran to the room with other officers following. Bursting into the room he aimed the gun at Chase "let her go!" he snarled.

Chase pulled Charlie closer and cocked the gun into her side "one more step and she'll drop like a fly."

"Chase just let her go," Jack pleaded he never was good at this "come on man no one has to get hurt here."

Chase pulled Charlie closer as Watson joined them "she'll be the only one hurt here if anyone else comes into this room!" he yelled.

"You know Pete is gonna come in her as soon as he gets back and he won't hesitate to shoot, he won't even talk to you," Charlie panted as his grip tightened around her neck "give it up Chase," she added.

Charlie chuckled "that's why you're my shield babe, he won't shoot his baby sister."

"Come on Chase don't be stupid here," Jack said taking a slow step forward "you have nowhere to go you're surrounded man."

Chase aimed his gun at Jack "you and the others out!" he yelled "get out all of you! I want a car ready in ten minutes! We are going home!"

Charlie scoffed "not gonna happen."

Chase snapped and smacked her with the gun knocking her to the ground "shut it!" he yelled and turned back to Jack "get out now or I swear I'll blow her head off!"

"Back it up guys," Jack said as he walked backwards "take it easy man you don't have to hurt her."

"Out! Out! Out!" he yelled angrily and clicked off the safety "she has ten seconds!" he yelled.

"Everyone out!" Jack yelled panicked he now feared for his sisters life.

"Jacky boy! You come back alone when our car Is here!" he called after him.

"Do what you want to me," Charlie mumbled from the floor-he had smacked her heard everything was spinning "you're never getting out of here."

Chase looked at her for a moment before he took a seat "they'll get the car then we'll be on our way," he said calmly.

Charlie scoffed "it's not gonna happen the sooner you get that into your stupid head the better."

"I love you!" Chase yelled jumping to his feet "we're leaving here together and we'll be just how we used to be."

Charlie jumped to her feet and swayed a little "if you loved me you wouldn't have attacked me! If you loved me you wouldn't have put me through any of this!" she sighed and leaned against the wall "we can never go back to how we used to be," she mumbled.

"Don't say that babe," he said and hurried to her "we can, if we just work on it we can," he said and stroked her cheek "I love you with all my heart all I want to do is keep you safe."

Charlie smiled his defences were down, stepping closer to him she slid her hand into his "you promise never to do anything like this again?"

"I promise," he smiled and pulled her to him "I love you," he said and kissed her.

As he deepened the kiss Charlie grabbed his gun and shoved him back "You will never touch me again!" she hissed.

* * *

Outside Peter watched her every move "that's my girl, suspect disarmed move in! Jack knock off the camera!" he yelled and stormed towards the room.

Walking right to him he pulled his arm back and launched it into his face "you sick son of a bitch!" he hissed "that was the last time you even so much as look at her!"

Chase wiped his mouth and chuckled "not true, she'll be in court where I can admire her sexy tight dresses."

"Pete that's enough!" Charlie yelled as he launched at him again "it's over!" she added and hurried from the room.

Getting to the desk she grabbed it as she swayed "whoa, take it easy," Jack said grabbing her by the hips.

"He smacked me in the head I'm all dizzy…I'm gonna throw up," she said shoved him out of the way.

Dashing to the toilets she flung herself down on her knees and emptied her stomach, after she got it all up she moved and leaned against the wall the room was spinning,

"Charlie?" Watson said from outside "Charlie are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Charlie mumbled "I can't get up," she added.

Watson pushed the door in "that's okay," she said and leaned down to her "I'm gonna help you up okay," she said and wrapped her arms around her. Pulling her to her feet Charlie fell into her "it's okay, just take your time," she said and started to walk with her.

"I'm so sorry," Watson said as she helped her to a chair "I searched him I don't know how he got it in there."

"Had it in his boxers," Charlie mumbled "it's not your fault."

"Keep your eyes open," Watson said nudging her "ambulance will be here any second."

Peter walked over and sighed looking at her "how is she?"

"I think she has a concussion, she threw up, she's mumbling and closing her eyes," Watson answered.

"Son of a bitch smacked her hard," Peter growled.

"Ambulance is here!" Jack called from the door.

"Come on Charlz," Peter said and pulled her to her feet.

"Wanna go home," she mumbled and leaned into him.

"Right after you get checked out," Peter said as he led her out the door.

...

Later that evening the Braxton's had just finished their dinner "anyone heard from Charlie?" Lacey asked "she didn't even come home to change and now her phone is off."

"I saw her and her brothers on the beach this morning they were arresting some guy," Casey said as he walked to the sofa.

"What guy?" Brax asked.

Casey shrugged and turned on the tv "I don't know but I think she knew him she was talking to him before she pulled her gun and her brothers came up behind him…no way!" he yelled wide eyed "look!" he yelled pointing to the tv.

Everyone hurried to the tv "oh my god Charlie!" Lacey screeched.

Brax watched Charlie on the back of an ambulance getting her head cleaned up while Peter and Jack paced beside her. Under the footage were the words 'hostage situation defused at Yabbie creek station'

"She'll be at the hospital," Lacey said quickly as she looked for her keys "I better get down there, why the hell didn't anyone call me!" she yelled.

"I'm coming with you," Brax said and followed her.

"Yeah me too," Heath added.

"We'll stay here with mum," Casey said as he and Kyle turned back to the tv.

Before they could open the door they head Charlie outside "I'm fine Pete will you stop!" she yelled "I just want to go to bed!"

Lacey flung down her keys and pulled the door open "oh Charlie, thank god you're okay," she whimpered and hugged her "I'm gonna kill Sid for not calling me."

"I asked him not to I didn't want to worry anyone…he's enough," she said nodding to Peter.

"We just saw it on the news we were on our way down," Heath said and hugged her "glad you're okay," he added and stepped back.

"You've just been held hostage," Brax said trying to remain calm "why aren't you still at the hospital?" he asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"I've tried all that," Peter sighed "she was having none of it."

"I'm fine okay," Charlie said and looked up at him "it was just a knock to the head, I was taking up a bed someone else will need," she said and pulled away from him "I just want to go asleep."

"You can't sleep for a few hours Sid told you that!" Peter said frustrated and followed her inside.

Charlie turned back to him "Pete please," she whined "just leave me alone for five minutes," she said and dropped between Casey and Kyle "I'm fine alright no headaches or dizziness."

"What about sickness?" Lacey asked.

"Not since I got there…don't go all doctor on me," Charlie sighed.

Brax looked over at Peter "I'm here for the night if you want to head off."

Peter looked over at Charlie "I have to go see Joyce and explain what the hell happened…you'll call me if anything happens?"

Brax nodded "I will, don't worry mate I'll look after her."

Peter walked to Charlie and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I'll call you later," he said and walked to the door "later guys," he called.

"Hey Pete!" she called after him "thank you," she smiled.

"Don't mention it…love ya kiddo!" he called and shut the door behind him.

* * *

A few hours later Charlie sat on Lacey's bed trying to stay awake, she'd convinced Lacey to go on her date, Ruby and her dad to go back to the family dinner that she was fine, even Casey and Kyle refused to go ahead with their plans until she intervened. All she had left now were Heath and Brax, she looked up and smiled as Brax came into the room.

"How you feeling now?" he asked and sat beside her.

"Okay," she nodded "just dying to sleep."

"I called Sid he said you could sleep after midnight," Brax said.

Charlie groaned "it's only ten now."

"Better to be safe than sorry…you had me worried," Brax said nudging her.

Charlie moved and leaned into him "sorry, I saw him on the beach right after I left you there was no time to call anyone when it did happen," she said and looked up at him "I took your advised and text Peter when he came up to me."

Brax wrapped his arm around her "I'm glad you did now it's all over."

Charlie smiled and lay her head on his chest "no more looking back," she yawned.

"Do you need more coffee?" he chuckled

Charlie nodded "I think so," she giggled.

Brax rolled out of the bed and held out his hands "come on, don't trust you to stay awake."

Charlie whined as she put her hands into his and was pulled to her feet, leading her to the kitchen he dropped her hand "sit up there so I can keep an eye on you," he said nodding to the counter top.

Charlie jumped up onto it "where's Heath gone?" she asked.

"He went home with mum, she wanted a drink but didn't want to add to your stress."

"Oh her birthday dinner I'm so sorry Brax," she said quickly.

"Don't worry about it," Brax said and handed her a cup "they're probably down drinking my bar dry as we speak," he chuckled.

"You were really worried about me?" Charlie asked curiously.

Brax nodded and leaned on the counter "I was, I just saw the ambulance and you getting your head checked out."

Charlie nodded and looked down at her cup "he had a gun tucked into his boxers," she said "I didn't even see it coming."

Brax placed his cup down and stepped in front of her "it's not you fault Charlie, the guy was obsessed with you he wasn't thinking right."

Charlie nodded and looked up at him "I know, I just can't help but wonder if I hadn't gotten the gun off him when I did would he have shot me."

"He wouldn't have," Brax said quickly "he was in love with you Charlie he was just afraid of losing you."

Charlie scoffed "and hitting me with a gun and keeping me hostage was gonna make me run back to him?"

Brax chuckled "I never said there was an explanation," he said and stepped between her legs "does it hurt?" he asked and ran his fingers over her stitches.

Charlie closed her eyes at his touch "no," she mumbled and opened them again "you must have magic hands," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and dropped his hands to her legs "do you want to watch a movie to keep you awake?"

Charlie nodded and scooted forward, leaning in she kissed him slowly "sorry, I just had to do that," she whispered and kissed him once more.

Brax slid his hand onto her waist and pulled her forward "I've been dying to kiss you since you walked through that door earlier," he said and kissed her, it was the same as hers slowly and sweetly just taking their time.

After a few minutes he pulled back "so movie in my bed?" he asked.

Charlie slid down off the counter "yes, but the clothes stay on tonight," she added.

Brax chuckled and kissed her again "wasn't even thinking about that," he said and took her by the hand leading her to his room.

**A/N sorry for the delay my workload is not fun at the moment, hope you all enjoyed that, I just had to get Chase out of the way I have a few plans for this story**.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now Saturday the day of Charlie's birthday, groaning as her alarm went off she sat up and frowned at the empty bed bedside her, Lacey wasn't working today and she had been there when she fell asleep. Shrugging it off she rolled out of the bed and started to get dressed, yawning she made her way to the kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Lacey yelled and let off a popper.

Charlie jumped back startled and grabbed her chest, looking up she saw Lacey had woken all the boys that were still half asleep at the table and had flooded the kitchen with balloons. "Thanks," she chuckled and walked into them "I was wondering where you were," she said and hugged her "you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did," Lacey replied "now sit down, Brax and Heath have made you a birthday breakfast," she said pulling her to a chair.

Casey stood up "happy birthday Charlie," he said and kissed her on the cheek before skulking off back to bed.

"Yeah I think I'll get a few more hours too," Kyle said and hugged her "happy birthday," he said and hurried off.

Lacey rolled her eyes "if they weren't up half the night plying that damn console they wouldn't be so tired," she muttered as she walked off.

Heath dropped a plate in front of her "eat up…happy birthday," he smiled and walked off.

"Thanks!" Charlie called after him, looking over at Brax she raised an eyebrow as he smiled back at her "what?" she asked trying to hide her blush.

Brax walked to her with a cup of coffee and placed it down beside her, looking to see where Lacey was he leaned over her "that smile gets me every time," he murmured in her ear "happy birthday Charlie," he said and walked back to the counter.

Charlie shivered and stood up, looking to see Lacey had gone to the bedroom she walked to him and grabbed him by the shirt "I don't even get a birthday kiss?" she asked and kissed him deeply.

"Can't find the damn camera!" Lacey yelled "Heath! You had it last!"

"Kitchen drawer!" Heath called in.

Lacey rolled her eyes again and walked back towards the kitchen just in time to see Charlie and Brax kissing before they sprang apart. Anger fuelled her body, blowing out a deep breath she bit her tongue and walked into them "we'll take pictures later I have to go do something," she said and threw the camera on the table.

"Lace, what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing! I just need to see Sid!" Lacey called as she slammed the front door.

"Someone's defiantly pissed her off," Brax said and sat beside her.

"As long as it's not me, she's not nice when she's angry," Charlie chuckled and picked up her coffee.

Brax chuckled and stood up again "she'll be her bubbly self when she gets back," he said and walked off not knowing how wrong he was.

Lacey leaned against the door outside figuring out what her next move was, if it were anyone but Charlie she'd have ripped their heads off the second she saw them, pushing herself off the door she walked off for some much needed thinking time.

…..

A while later Brax looked up at as the front door opened "there you are," he said and threw his phone down "I've been calling you all morning, I need you to cover the lunch shift for me, Tamara has a last minute assignment due so she can't come in."

"Fine," was all she said and walked by him.

Brax raised an eyebrow as she moved about the kitchen in a world of her own "alright," he said and walked to the doorway "what has you in a this mood?" he asked.

Lacey looked over at him ready to burst but decided she still needed more time, her walk had done nothing to calm her down "nothing, I'm fine," she said and walked out towards her bedroom.

"Come on Lace," Brax sighed "you were fine this morning then all of a sudden you had to go…what is it?" he asked tugging her back.

Lacey hung her head and sighed heavily, she couldn't hold it in anymore she was ready to explode, placing her hands on her hips she whirled to face him "oh I don't know Brax!" she hissed "it might have something to do with the fact I saw you kissing my best friend this morning!" she yelled.

Brax took a step back he was never on the receiving end of Lacey's temper before-and he was quite glad of that…until now "you saw that?" he asked not able to think of anything else to say.

"No Brax I imagined it!" she hissed.

"Lace I," he started but she cut him off.

"Save it!" she snapped and turned back towards her door "you know how I feel about my friends and my brothers, you know what trouble Heath caused!" she hissed. "Stay away from her Brax I mean it or I'll kill you! I won't have my best friend used as your rebound! She-like you, has been through enough!" she yelled before she slammed her door in his face.

"She's not a rebound!" he yelled "Lacey!" he called and banged on her door "Lace we need to talk about this! Open the damn door!"

He almost fell in as she ripped her door open "so this morning wasn't the first time?" she asked angrily. When Brax didn't answer her she shook her head and shoved by him "it better have been for your sake!" she hissed and stormed out of the house.

"Alright Lace," Heath said as she barged by him.

"Fine Heath! Just bloody fine!" she yelled and kept walking.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Heath asked as Brax walked into the living room "she's like a mad woman, I'd hate be whoever pissed her off," he chuckled and dropped onto the sofa.

"Yeah, me too," Brax sighed and sat beside him he was totally screwed now.

* * *

Charlie looked up as her door opened "hey," she smiled when Lacey stuck her head in.

"Have you got a minute?" she asked.

"Sure," Charlie nodded and moved her paperwork to the side "come in," she added when Lacey hovered by the door.

Lacey walked over to the desk and sat in the chair opposite Charlie and just stared at her, she had taken all her anger out on Brax back at the house, now she had no idea what she was going to say here.

"Something wrong?" Charlie asked when she didn't say anything.

"Yeah, you kissing my brother this morning," she said casually.

Charlie's eyes went wide "Lacey I never," she started but got cut off.

"Don't bother, I saw you," Lacey said and stood up "question is-sorry, questions are, one, was it just that one time. Two, why after what I told you about my feelings on the friend/brother thing would you go and kiss Brax?"

Charlie closed her eyes and sighed heavily how the hell was she going to talk herself out of this one? Opening her eyes she saw Lacey was still watching her closely "it was all me," she found herself saying. "He was just being so nice to me all the time, so when he hugged me to say happy birthday I read it wrong and kissed him….I'm sorry," she added.

"Please," Lacey scoffed "he kissed you back there was no surprise on his end."

"I don't know," Charlie said and stood up "look Lace, I made a mistake I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot I promise it will never happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't," Lacey said as she walked to the door "I'd hate to murder Brax, I'm quite fond of him," she said and pulled it open.

"Lace! Wait!" Charlie called and hurried to the door "are we okay?" she asked nervously, last thing she wanted was to fall out with her and lose her trust.

Lacey sighed as Charlie's puppy dog eyes looked back at her "I wanna punch you," she said seriously "so bare that in mind next time you're around Brax…we're good," she added when a panicked look crossed Charlie's face.

"Oh thank god," Charlie said in relief "can we meet for lunch?" she asked "my treat of course," she added.

"No can do, I'm covering the lunch rush for Brax, Tam's out today," she replied "I'll just see you when you come home."

"Speaking of Brax," Charlie said cautiously "have you spoken to him about this whole thing?"

"Yes and he got the unpleasant version," Lacey replied.

"You didn't hit him did you?" Charlie groaned.

"No, but I was close," she said and walked off "later!" she threw over her shoulder.

Charlie shook her head and walked back to her desk dropping into her chair with a sigh "that knocks that on the head then doesn't it?" she huffed and pulled her paperwork back to her, it should be interesting when she goes home later.

….

Later that afternoon Brax arrived at Angelo's and found Lacey clearing tables "Lace," he greeted as he walked towards the bar. He stopped when Lacey didn't even acknowledge him, walking back to her he stopped in front of her "I'm getting the silent treatment now?" he asked.

"If you want me to punch you, please, feel free to keep talking," she said and shoved by him.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he said and walked to the bar with the boxes he was carrying.

"You're in trouble," Kyle chuckled "even mention your name and she growls…what you do?" he asked.

"Nothing," Brax said "put them away," he added nodding to the boxes before he followed her to the kitchen. "Lacey we need to talk about this," he said as she hurried around him.

Lacey slammed plates down "are you done with what you have to do?" she asked.

"Yeah bu…" he trailed off when she glared at him.

"Good," she said yanking off her apron "I'm done here then," she said and flung it at him "make your own dinner I won't be there!" she called as she grabbed her bag and hurried out the door.

Brax shook his head and followed her "she skipped it pretty fast," Kyle said nodding to the exit.

He shook his head and walked towards his office "I'm gonna be here late, take dinner home for you lot," he said and disappeared.

"Okay," Kyle said to himself and went back to drying glasses, tonight should be fun at home.

Inside his office Brax pulled up Charlie's number and looked down on it, sighing he dropped onto the side of his desk. Tapping the phone against the palm of his hand he tried to figure out what way he could say this to her without hurting her or feeling like the biggest jackass on the planet. Sighing again he stood up and threw the phone down, Lacey was his sister she was the important one, Charlie would understand. He was sure Lacey had been to see her too due to the lack of flirty messages he usually got off her, and she was the one that had told him Lacey would have a problem with it. Walking back to his desk he dropped into the chair it was the right thing do to-best for everyone, he'd just talk to her later…as soon as he worked up the courage to go home.

A few hours later Kyle stuck his head in the door "I'm heading off now the evening shift are all here and all on the floor."

Brax looked at the clock not believing the time "yeah, right," he said and stood up "I'll see you at home then," he added.

Kyle chuckled "whatever is going on between you and Lace you need to sort it-and before you come home, don't forget we have to face her wrath too!" he called as he walked off.

* * *

Charlie looked up as the door opened and Kyle walked in "hey," she said "where's Brax and Lace?" she asked "I haven't seen or heard from either of them all day."

"They're arguing so Lacey is probably hiding out at one of the girls houses and Brax is hiding out in his office….it's look after your own dinner day!" he called as he walked into the kitchen.

Charlie threw down the book she was reading and slipped on her shoes "I'm gonna head out and get something at the dinner do you want to come?" she asked praying he'd say no.

"Thanks but I'm just gonna make something here!" he called in.

"Okay, I'll be back soon!" she called and slipped out the front door.

Arriving at the Angelo's she made her way upstairs "is Brax still here?" she asked one of the waiters.

"Yeah, he's in his office," he replied before walking off.

Charlie walked on to his office and tapped on the door before pushing it in and walking inside. Closing the door she leaned against it "you know avoiding me is not gonna change the fact that we have to talk."

Brax threw down the box he'd been playing with "I'm not avoiding you and I know," he sighed.

"What's that?" she asked nodding to the box that was wrapped in shiny purple wrapping paper.

"Was your present," he said nudging it to the other side of the desk.

"Was?" Charlie frowned and picked it up.

"Yeah," Brax nodded "open it," he added.

Charlie looked at him for a moment before she pulled the tie off and opened the paper, pulling the lid off she looked into the box. Chuckling she pulled it out and dangled it "is this the key to your heart?" she giggled.

"No," he chuckled "it was a key to a room in one of the classiest hotels in the city," he said and stood up. "Where I'd also booked a table for dinner and one of those rides around the town," he said and walked around the desk. Sitting on the edge of the desk he sighed "not gonna happen now though is it?"

"No," Charlie muttered and dropped down beside him "I'm sorry Brax this is all my fault, I never should have been so stupid and kissed you knowing everyone was in the house."

Brax shrugged "she would have found out eventually."

"I told her I kissed you…and that it was only this morning," she added.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked.

"Because friends come and go Brax, you and Heath and the others are always gonna be her brothers you're more important…I'm just someone that can be replaced."

"I wouldn't go that far," Brax said "you're her best mate she loves you, just give her a few days to calm down and forget about it, it'll be okay."

Charlie nodded "so when did you have this dinner thing planned?"

"Next weekend…wasn't sure if you had plans tonight."

"None," she said and stood up "I better get home…don't stay here too late."

…

By the time Charlie got back Casey and Kyle were on the sofa "I'm just gonna head to bed night guys," she said and kept going towards her room.

"Charlie!" Kyle whispered loudly "Lacey's in there and she's in a mood, she came in the back door and went right to the room."

"Perhaps you should stay out here with us for a while…she keeps mumbling and making noises I think she's throwing things," Case added.

"Guys I'll be fine," Charlie chuckled and walked to the bedroom, opening the door she gasped and jumped back. Closing the door quickly she walked back to the living room "have you two never had sex before?" she asked "…actually, don't answer that," she groaned and dropped down beside them.

"She's a bloke in there?" Kyle asked wide eyed.

"Who?" Casey asked after she nodded.

"I don't know Casey I didn't stand there long enough to see," she said and stood up "this is gross I can't sit here and listen to that."

"I'm not staying here either," Casey said and jumped up.

"We're going for a drink then," Kyle added and followed them.

"Alright guys," Heath said and walked by them.

"You don't wanna go in there," Charlie said turning him quickly.

"Uh, yeah, I do I'm hungry," he said and went to pull away.

"Lacey's in there mid session with a bloke," Kyle said.

Heath narrowed his eyes at him "now I'm not hungry but I could use a drink," he said and slapped Kyle on the head "I have images that will scar me for life."

"Now you know how we feel," Casey muttered as he walked to Charlie's car.

Just as they got to Angelo's Brax was walking out "what are you lot doing back here?" he asked.

"Trust me man," Heath said clapping him on the back "you don't wanna go home for at least an hour or two."

Brax sighed the missing person was obviously the reason they were all here "what did she do now?" he asked.

"Who you mean," Kyle mumbled "…I'll be inside," he added when Charlie shot him a glare.

"What's he talking about?" Brax asked.

"Nothing, come have a drink with us," Charlie said leading him back inside.

"Someone better tell me what's going on and fast," Brax said as they grabbed a table.

"It's no big deal alright," Charlie said as the boys remained silent "Lacey's just in her room with her new boyfriend."

Brax shook his head "so you all felt the need to leave the house because she was in her room?"

"Come on Brax even you're not that stupid," Heath scoffed "what do you think she was doing in her room?"

"Something I don't want to know about," he said and stood up "I'll get the drinks in," he added and walked off to the bar.

Heath chuckled "that guy will be dead by the end of the night."

* * *

Walking home later that night Kyle pulled Charlie back from the others "do you know what Lacey and Brax are arguing about?" he asked.

"No," Charlie replied "I haven't spoken to Lacey since this morning."

Kyle nodded "she took the head off him here earlier and stormed out, he's not giving anything away as usual."

"Best to let them sort it out themselves then," Charlie said.

"True," Kyle nodded "it's weird for her and Brax to be arguing like this I've never seen it before."

"First time for everything," Charlie said and walked into the house. Going straight to Brax's room she closed the door over and flopped onto his bed with a sigh, she couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole thing.

Brax walked in and stopped upon seeing her on his bed "are you okay?" he asked closing the door.

Charlie rolled and sat up "sorry, I couldn't go into Lacey's room I just wanted a few minutes to myself," she said and stood up "I'll get out of your way."

"You don't have to go," Brax said stopping her.

"I kinda do," Charlie replied "It wouldn't be good if she caught me in here after today."

"She won't be out of that room tonight," he said leading her back to the bed "you did say we need to talk."

Charlie sat down and turned to face him "what do we do Brax?" she asked.

Brax sighed heavily and threw himself back "this thing between us has to end," he said a few minutes later "I don't wanna hurt Lacey," he said and sat up "don't take this the wrong way but..."

"It's okay I get it," Charlie cut in "she's your sister she's more important than me."

"It's not like that," he said quickly.

Charlie smiled quickly "it's alright Brax I understand, as soon as she came to see me at work I knew it had to end."

Brax slid his hand onto her cheek "I don't know how I'm gonna stay away from you."

"It was just supposed to be sex," Charlie said and stood up "but it's not just that anymore is it?" she asked and looked over at him.

"No," he sighed "but we have to do the right thing here Charlie," he said and stood up "I care about you, you've turned my life upside down since you got here, it's gonna be hard but we have to leave it here."

"Which is why it's time I left," Charlie said.

"You don't have to leave, even Lacey wouldn't want that she's loved having you here," Brax replied.

Charlie smiled sadly "me too but this was ever only temporary," she said and stepped away from him "I've three viewings tomorrow."

Brax nodded and sat back on the bed "If you feel like you have to do this you better let Lacey know first."

Charlie nodded and opened the door "of course I will…night," she said and walked out-it was for the best!

….

A while later Brax came out of his room to find Charlie on the sofa with a blanket "you're sleeping out here?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "Lacey left while I was in the bathroom but I'm not changing the bed this late and it's too late to turn up at my dads."

Brax shook is head "you're not sleeping out here come into my room," he said pulling the covers off her.

"I think I should stay here," Charlie said pulling the blanket back.

"You walk on your own two feet or I carry you," Brax said and walked into the kitchen.

Charlie huffed and kicked off the covers, standing up she looked behind her as he came back from the kitchen "you know this will lead to disaster?"

Brax walked so he was inches away from he face "I can control myself you know…can you?" he chuckled and jumped back when she slapped him "come on then," he said and walked into his room.

Charlie climbed into the bed and pulled the covers around her "maybe you should lock the door," she said when he turned out the light.

"Yeah because that won't make her suspicious at all," Brax said "just relax alright, she's pissed she's not thinking right, she'll be home tomorrow and we'll all be up by then."

"I hope you're right," Charlie mumbled and snuggled into the covers "night," she yawned.

"I'm always right…night," he said and rolled away from her, he had to stay on his side!

Halfway through the night Charlie got up to get some water, stopping to look in Lacey's room to see if she was back she jumped a mile when Kyle appeared behind her "that's what they're arguing about," he whispered.

Charlie jumped to face him "I don't know what you're talking about," she said quickly and walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah you do," he said and followed her "you and Brax, why didn't I see it before?"

"No, no me and Brax," she said quickly "there's nothing to see there."

"Now that I think about it, the last time I saw Lacey like this was when Heath messed Bianca around…minus the black eye," he replied.

Charlie sighed and turned to face him "look I kissed him today alright, Lacey saw it and flipped, I explained it was me and I was being an idiot it's done it's sorted."

Kyle shook his head "she's not talking to Brax, she's avoiding the house it's not sorted," he said and walked off.

Charlie sighed again and leaned against the counter feeling more guiltier by the second. She looked up expecting Kyle back but was faced with Brax "what are you doing?" he asked sleepily "and who are you talking to?"

"Just getting water and I was talking to myself," she replied.

Brax frowned but nodded anyway "alright…don't forget the light," he said and walked back to his room.

Charlie turned off the light and followed him, things would be better tomorrow….hopefully.

* * *

A few hours later Charlie groaned as the sun started to peak through the blinds, rolling on her side she was faced with Brax watching her "you didn't get much sleep either?" she asked.

"More than you," he said "did you get any?"

She shrugged "some."

Brax lifted his head and looked at his clock "it's just after five, you should get some sleep."

Charlie nodded but didn't say anything, she let the silence fill the room for a full five minutes before she broke it "hey Brax?" she asked and waited for him to look at her "why did you arrange all that for my birthday?"

"Because you've had a crappy few weeks and I wanted to do something nice for you…not that it matters now," he muttered.

Charlie scooted closer to him "what if it didn't go to waste?" she asked.

"You want me to let you and Lacey go on a romantic night away?" he asked raising an eyebrow "I don't think she'd be impressed with that."

"No you idiot," she giggled "I mean what if we went as planned?"

"Are you crazy?" he asked "Lacey would kill us-me."

"She wouldn't know," she said and moved closer so her hands were on his chest "we could go and use that night to get it out of our system, then when we get back we start not sleeping together."

"I don't know," Brax said unsure "how would we explain both of us being away the same night?"

"I have friends in the city that I just took off on, I could say I have to go see them and you can just head off like you do from time to time. I'll even go Friday night and you can follow Saturday," she replied.

Brax thought about it for a moment "you really wanna go?" he asked sliding his hand into hers.

Charlie nodded "I think we need this Brax," she said seriously "just me and you alone with no one else to worry about, we can't just leave it here as you put it, we'll be back in this bed in no time."

"Alright," he nodded "we'll go."

Charlie smiled and lowered her head "in the meantime," she murmured and kissed him slowly "make that last," she whispered as she pulled back.

Brax pulled her back to him and kissed her with everything he had "that's just teasing," he said when he pulled back.

Charlie giggled and lay her head on his chest "it'll have to do," she said and closed her eyes.

A few hours later Charlie was in the living room folding up the blanket from the sofa, she looked up when the door opened and Lacey walked in "hey," she said cautiously.

"Hey…you slept on the sofa?" she asked.

Charlie nodded and looked down at the blanket "I didn't know if you were going to be back or not."

Lacey raised an eyebrow "I called into you and said I wasn't before I left."

"I didn't hear you," Charlie said and followed her to the kitchen "I'm going to look at houses today…wanna come?"

Lacey sighed heavily and rested her hands on the counter "yeah I think it's time you moved out…you'll love your own space anyway," she said and turned to face her "and your own bed without me in it, what time is the first one?"

"Eleven…are we okay?" Charlie asked "because it feels like you've been avoiding me."

"Yeah, we're fine, I guess I'm just wrapped up in this new bloke…it's after ten, I better get changed if you want me to come with you," she said and walked to the bedroom.

Charlie watched her go and sighed things weren't okay.


	6. Chapter 6

The Realtor looked up from her clipboard to see Charlie Ruby and Lacey coming back down the stairs and smiled widely "so? How did we like this one?" she asked.

Charlie nodded "down here is lovely," she started.

"But you couldn't swing a cat in the bedrooms," Lacey finished.

Ruby sighed she was already sick of looking at houses "maybe we could just use the third bedroom in the second house for our wardrobes mum," she suggested.

"So that's a no then?" the Realtor asked slightly disappointed, she thought this would be the one.

"I'm sorry Jayne, the bedrooms are just too small for us, you'd just about get double beds into both…can I have another look on the site and make another appointment with you?"

"I have an idea," Jayne said as they walked outside, she'd taken a shine to Charlie for some reason and wanted to help her out "there is one house on my list that you haven't seen-but," she added when Ruby clapped excitedly "it's a four bed."

Charlie nodded "what's the difference in the price to a three bed?" she asked.

"About two and a half grand- that's just a guess," Jayne replied.

"Couldn't hurt to look," Lacey said.

Charlie nodded again "okay, we'll have a look…where is this house?"

Jayne looked down at her clipboard "eight James street."

"That's the next street to ours," Lacey said "those houses are big like ours."

"What are we waiting for then," Ruby squealed and ran out the door, Jack lived on James street his house had everything Charlie was looking for, she just knew this house would too.

A half an hour later Jayne looked up again as the girls came down the stairs "well?" she asked slowly.

"It's great," Ruby said first "it's amazing the rooms all have their own bathrooms, and you could fit two double beds in them."

"Do you like it Charlie?" Jayne asked.

Charlie nodded "I'm impressed I love the kitchen it's just what I wanted, nice and big with a lot of space. The bedrooms are great the front one has a great view of the beach."

"Just for my own bathroom I'd live here," Lacey chuckled.

Charlie chuckled too "you know what, I'm just gonna go for it…we'll take it," she smiled.

Jayne was happy and smiled from ear to ear "glad I could help…do you want time to think about it before any paperwork is drawn up?"

"No," Charlie replied "I can see us living here, it's what I wanted…when can we get the keys?"

"I'll head back to the office and get the paperwork rolling, I'll call you in the morning and you should be able to pick them up then," she said and reached into her pocket. "If you go to this homestore they'll help you with everything you need," she said handing her over a card "we have a contract with them so you'll get a discount."

"That's great, we'll need that, thank you," Charlie said as they walked outside "I'll look forward to your call," she said and walked to her car with Ruby bouncing around her.

….

Brax and Heath sat at the kitchen table when the door opened and Ruby zoomed in "we got a house! We got a house!" she screeched excitedly.

"Already?" Heath asked "what did you do? Look at the first one and say we'll take it?"

"No," Charlie said coming in behind her "we looked at all three and were about to give up when she suggested we looked at a bigger house around the corner."

"How much bigger?" Brax asked.

"A four bed," Lacey said and sat beside them "it's absolutely amazing you guys should see it, it has so much space."

"Where is this house?" Heath asked curiously.

"Next street over," Charlie replied "it's actually three doors away from Jack and Bianca."

"Yeah, that means me and April can have sleepovers whenever we want…I'm gonna go see her," Ruby said and ran out the front door.

"And me and Lace too," Charlie chuckled and stood up "the hard part is getting furniture."

"Oh, oh," Lacey said just as she remembered something "I have stuff in storage from when I lived in the apartment."

"The one you lived in for about a week before you were back at our door," Heath chuckled "little Lacey didn't like being on her own."

Lacey shot him a glare "my neighbour was a creep and if I remember correctly it was Brax that insisted I move back here."

Brax shrugged "my first two warnings didn't work next time I think I would have murdered him," he looked over at Charlie "when do you get the keys?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, hopefully," she replied and placed a cup down in front of Lacey "wanna come furniture shopping with me?"

"Shouldn't you worry about paint and wallpaper first?" Heath asked.

"Yes, I love shopping in them home depos…Heath you and Brax can help can't you?" Lacey asked.

"I'm not going shopping with you again," Heath said and stood up "I'll help carry stuff into the house and paint and whatever else but I ain't going near a shop with you ever again."

Lacey chuckled "thank you!" she called after him and looked at Brax "what about you?"

Brax drained his cup and stood up "whatever you want me to do…I have to get back to work now though."

"Before you go," Lacey said stopping him "can we take your Ute to the depo tomorrow in case we see anything?"

Brax nodded "sure, let me know what time…later," he said and walked out the front door.

"You're not mad at him anymore?" Charlie asked.

Lacey shrugged "not really, I can never stay mad at him…we'll see how things go," she said and stood up "I have to get a shower and all before work," she added and walked into her bedroom.

Charlie stood up and began to clear away the cups, walking to the sink she dropped them in and smiled she had her own place-her-own-house. She was so excited, she couldn't wait to decorate it all and make it home.

* * *

Two days later Charlie and Ruby walked out of Jayne's office after handing over a massive cheque and receiving their keys "what will we do now mum?" Ruby asked excitedly.

Charlie chuckled as they climbed into her car "now we go to our house and start picking what colours we want in each room, the furniture won't be here until Wednesday."

"I spoke to Amelia last night she said Morgan was doing great and we can come collect him whenever we want…we are collecting him right?" She asked "because you know how much I've missed him and I cannot live without him."

Charlie smiled as she thought about her nine month old German Sheppard "of course we're getting him," she replied "I've missed him too, I can't believe I left him there that long."

"When?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be up there for the weekend…Frankie called me babbling away about me leaving without saying goodbye so I said I'd come stay with her."

"Can I come?" Ruby asked "I won't be staying at Frankie's for obvious reasons but I'm sure I could stay with Amelia or Jessica."

Charlie chuckled "I know Frankie can be hard to get on with at times but she was very good to us when we moved there Rubes."

"Hard to get on with?" Ruby asked "mum the woman is a complete nutball, anytime I went into her house she was trying to marry me off to one of her sons-who were like ten years older than me might I add."

Charlie laughed loudly at the memories "Dean was seventeen and Cain was twenty they was as shocked as you were."

"Mum I was like ten," Ruby said and pulled off her belt as they pulled into her granddads driveway "I'll call my friends now," she added and jumped out of the car.

Charlie groaned, Frankie lived on the same street as Amelia and Jessica she was bound to see Ruby and ask where she was…this weekend wasn't looking good. Climbing out of the car she followed Ruby inside "dad!" she yelled and waited for him to appear "you wanted to see me?" she asked once he skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Yes," Tony smiled "what are you and Ruby doing tonight?"

"Uh, nothing," Charlie said "we're gonna head to the new house now and see what colours we want…why?"

"You got the keys, that's great sweetie," he said and hugged her "I'm having a Barbie here tonight I want you all here-invite all the girls, Brax and the boys too," he added and walked out back.

"Okay," Charlie said slowly he was too happy something was up "Rubes!" she called "come on we have to go!"

"Coming!" she called back from one of the bedrooms.

Opening the door she stopped and gasped in shock "Summer!" she yelled wide-eyed.

"Hey big sis," Summer smiled quickly "I heard you were back."

Charlie just stood there staring at her lost for words.

…..

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked and hugged her.

"Dad called me he sounded weird, he asked me to come and stay tonight," Summer replied.

Charlie nodded and walked back into the house with her "uh, does Pete know you're here?"

"Yes, I called him at the station so he wouldn't kick off when he saw me…he told me to stay out of his way."

Charlie sighed "I wish he'd just get over it, where's Mike and Dale?"

"Gone to see Mike's mum, I wanted to see how things were before he brought Dale over," Summer replied.

Charlie nodded "well it's really great to see you," she said and hugged her again.

"You too Charlz…I've missed you," she added and hugged her back.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have declined all my invitations to come stay," Charlie said and stood up "Ruby will be so excited to see you...Ruby!" she yelled up the stairs.

"I said I was com….Summer!" Ruby screeched loudly from the stairs and practically jumped down the rest "I can't believe you're here!" she added and threw herself at her.

"Nice to see you too kiddo, man you've gotten big," she chuckled and hugged her tight.

Ruby smiled and stepped back "where's Dale?" she asked.

"He's gone to see his Nan, he'll be here later…where's dad and Beth?" she asked Charlie.

"Haven't seen Beth and dad is out back, listen we have to head but I'll catch up with you later," Charlie said and led Ruby to the door.

"We just got our new house…wanna come see?" Ruby asked.

"No way, where?" she asked.

"James street," Charlie replied "a few doors away from Jack."

"Great, I love that street…what number?" she asked "I just wanna talk to dad then I'll follow over."

"Eight!" Charlie called on her way out the door "see ya soon!" she added and closed it behind her.

"What's granddad up to?" Ruby asked as they pulled away.

"I have no idea but he is up to something," Charlie said as she turned onto her new street.

Pulling up outside they both walked to the door, Charlie pulled out the key and unlocked it, she chuckled when Ruby squealed excitedly and shot pass her "I'm going to pick what room I want!" she called as she darted up the stairs.

Charlie ran up after her "I get the front one with walk in wardrobe!" she called.

"You suck!" Ruby whined "I want the back room anyway…think I'll paint it two shades of pink," she said and leaned against the door "dark pink and soft pink…what do you think?" she asked as Charlie stopped beside her.

Charlie nodded "yeah, I like it, it would go great with your black furniture."

"What about your room?" Ruby asked.

"I think I'll go for blue," she said and walked to it.

"Yeah, be nice if you add the furniture back in Chases," Ruby replied cautiously.

"I think I'll do the main bathroom lime green and dark green," Charlie said ignoring what she had just said.

Ruby sighed and let her go, there was no way she was going to talk about it to her.

* * *

Ruby decided to leave Charlie be and wandered around the house "mum?" she called "can we paint the living room purple and get black and purple wallpaper for the wall that comes out?"

Charlie walked in "I was just thinking black and something…what about cream and brown for the big spare room?"

Ruby nodded "we could just do them both that colour…all that's left is the kitchen?"

"Yellow?" Charlie said.

Ruby nodded "that's all the rooms then, do you want to go get the paint and all tomorrow?"

Charlie nodded "sure, we should head back to Lacey's I still have to let them know dad invited them."

"What about Summer?" Ruby asked.

Just as she said that the front door opened "knock! Knock!" Summer giggled and walked in "wow, it's so big," she said as she looked around.

"It's great isn't it?" Charlie smiled happily.

"Where's Chase?" Summer asked "I haven't see him, I'm surprised you got him to move down here."

Ruby snapped her head to Charlie and watched her face drop and her skin pale slightly "uh, he's not coming," she said awkwardly, she didn't know what else to say "mum and him aren't together anymore."

Summer snapped her head to Charlie "what?" she shrieked "why? What about the wedding?"

Charlie scoffed "shocking isn't it?" she said and grabbed her bag off the counter "he was stashing drugs in our house and attacked me when I found them. We came here and he followed, it was three weeks before he was caught and when he was he held me hostage in my own station, so clearly the wedding is off…I'll see you both back at dads," she added and hurried out the door.

Summer stared at her open mouthed as she disappeared out the door, turning to Ruby she opened and closed her mouth a few times "did that really happen?" she asked beyond shocked.

"Afraid so," Ruby said and smiled sadly "it was last week he held her at the station…be best not to mention him again-to anyone."

Summer leaned against the counter "wow…I don't know what to say," she said and looked over at her "was she hurt-I mean physically?"

Ruby shrugged "she was hit in the head so other than minor concussion she was okay, she was home the same night."

Summer sighed "why didn't anyone call me?" she asked "I would have come sooner."

Ruby shrugged again "it all happened so fast, we didn't even know until Jack came home from work and said she was at the hospital."

Summer stood up "I'll speak to her again, do you need a ride to granddads?" she asked.

"Thanks but most of my stuff is at Jack's I'm gonna head there now, I'll see you there in a bit," she said and walked out the front door with her.

….

Charlie wandered into Angelo's "is Brax still here?" she asked the first waiter she saw.

"Office," he replied and continued on.

Charlie walked to the office door and knocked, waiting for a reply she stuck her head in and smiled "hey."

"Hey, wasn't expecting to see you," he said as he walked around his desk.

Charlie came in and closed the door "I know," she said and dropped onto the desk "Ruby started talking about Chase then my sister showed up and it's just a big mess."

"Summer's back in town?" Brax asked surprised.

"Yep, dad called her which reminds me, he's invited us all to a barbeque at his tonight," she replied.

Brax nodded "we'll be there…what else is on your mind?" he asked when she stared off into space.

Charlie sighed heavily "I don't think this weekend can go ahead."

"Okay, and why?" he asked.

"I told Ruby I was going to the city and she asked me could she come and stay with her friend-that lives on the same street as the woman I said I was going to," Charlie said and looked over at him "I'm sorry."

Brax stood up and shrugged "Don't worry about it, maybe it's for the best," he said and walked back to his chair "are you and Lace okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so," Charlie said and pushed herself up off the desk "she's acting normal anyway…I better go, she'll be back from work soon I better tell her about the barbeque."

"Alright, I'll see you at your dads later then," Brax replied.

Charlie stopped at the door and turned back to him "if Pete or Jack ask I'm fine I've been sleeping fine…those nightmares stay between us."

Brax stood up again "don't you mean that one nightmare?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Charlie cursed herself "yeah, that one nightmare," she said quickly.

Brax sighed and walked around the desk "is it the same one as before?" he asked.

Charlie thought for a moment before she closed the door and walked back to him "yeah," she said and sat on the desk "always the same…I didn't get the gun in time and he shot me, next thing I know I'm looking down at my own funeral," she said and wiped her eyes. "Ruby is crying her eyes out, Jack and Pete are holding onto her while their own tears slide down their cheeks, and my dad…" she trailed off "he's standing there holding Summer's hand just staring at my coffin in the ground."

Brax sighed and wrapped his arm around her "you know it's just a dream Charlie, he can't hurt you anymore."

"I know but it feels so real you know," she said and looked up at him "that fear of him just showing up is still there."

"He's behind bars, he'll never hurt you again," Brax said.

Charlie smiled and pulled away from him "no he won't…I better go I'll see ya at dad's."

* * *

Later that evening Charlie hurried into her dads "sorry I'm late!" she called as she dropped bottles of wine onto the counter. "Wow I feel so underdressed," she said as her dad appeared in front of her in a suit.

Tony chuckled and hugged her quickly "I felt like dressing up-don't worry it's just me, your brothers are in their usual jeans and shirts…go on out and say hello while I get you a drink."

"Okay, thanks dad," she said and walked out "girls," she greeted and sat down beside Bianca Hayley and Leah "Lace not here yet?" she asked looking around.

"She text me to say she'd be here around nine she had something to do at the hospital," Leah said.

Charlie frowned "she was at home when I was leaving, when did she text you?"

"Uh about twenty minutes ago," Leah replied.

"Maybe she slipped off to meet the new boyfriend," Hayley smirked.

"I wonder who he is, I hate it when she's secretive," Bianca said.

"It's the doc again," Summer said dropping down beside them.

Charlie scoffed "like hell it is…you do know he cheated on her with Brax's girlfriend right?"

"Well they seemed pretty cosy in the diner earlier," Summer said and stood up again "I'm telling ya he's the secret guy."

"Whatever Sum," Bianca laughed "she'd never go near him again."

"Yeah not to mention the boys would kick off and kill him," Hayley added.

Summer shrugged "it's what I saw," she said and walked off.

"She wouldn't be that stupid," Charlie said when no one spoke.

"No," they all agreed "she wouldn't."

"She'd get a good slap if she did," Bianca added.

Charlie chuckled and stood up as Brax walked in "I'll be back in a sec," she said and walked off. She chuckled again as Casey and Kyle went straight to April and Ruby "all alone already?" she asked once she got to him.

"Not anymore," he smiled "feeling better now?" he asked.

"Here Charlie," Tony said handing her a glass "Brax what can I get you?"

"I'm good Tony, I'll get one in a while," he replied.

"Okay," Tony said and walked off to hand out more drinks.

"He's up to something," Charlie said and watched him move about, he was way to happy for just a barbeque.

"You're avoiding the question," Brax said nudging her.

"I'm not and yes I'm much better now," she said and took a gulp of her wine "do you wanna hang out or do you wanna go see Jack?" she asked as he looked around.

Brax spotted Jack over the other side of the garden with Heath and Peter "I'll catch up with you in a while I just need to talk to him about something."

"Okay, I'll see ya in a while then," she said and walked back to her friends. As she walked back she noticed Tony and Beth off in a corner alone talking in hushed voices, what the hell was he up to?

…

A while later Charlie was enjoying herself with her friends, the boys had all now moved over to their table, it was turning out to be a great night.

Charlie looked up at the sound of a glass clinking and Tony calling for everyone's attention. Once everyone had settled and gave them his attention he moved closer "before I start this can I have Charlie, Summer, Peter and Jack here at the front?" he asked.

Charlie and Jack looked at one another and frowned before Jack shrugged and walked to the front. Charlie stood up and walked beside Peter "if you know what's going on here you better tell me now."

Peter stopped beside Jack and looked over at her "I have no idea what's going on…guess we'll find out now," he said and turned back to Tony as he started to talk again.

"As most of you here know I lost my wife to cancer almost fourteen years ago," he started and looked over at Beth "although she will never be replaced or forgotten I am so glad I met you," he smiled and slipped his hand into hers.

"The last three years have been the best of my life and that's all down to you Beth."

Charlie gasped as her heart rate sped up she knew what she was doing here, she knew what was about to happen, and she didn't like it-not one bit.

"So while we're all here and still fairly sober," Tony continued "I would like to announce to you all that I asked this beautiful woman to marry me…and she said yes!" he said happily.

After claps and cheers went around Charlie found herself backing away through the crowd until she was at the back door. She stopped and watched her brothers and sister congratulate them, even Ruby and April were happy for them. She watched a bit longer as her friends and other partygoers moved in, she took a step back when Tony called out for her.

"Charlie! Where's Charlie!" he called.

Charlie sucked a breath in as everyone turned and looked at her after Summer yelled out her location, she looked up to see her dad looking back at her with confusion-he wasn't the only one.

"Charlie?" he questioned and started to walk towards her.

Charlie looked up to the sky as a tear slid down her cheek, squeezing her eyes tight as more rolled out she opened them again to find her dad right in front of her.

"Sweetie?" he asked concerned "are you not going to congratulate us?"

Charlie looked beyond him to find everyone watching her, Beth had a worried look on her face, Jack and Peter had copped what was happening and looked at her with sad eyes, Ruby and April looked at her wide eyed and confused. Everyone else had mixed emotions on their faces, blowing out a breath she looked back at Tony "no dad," she whimpered "no I'm not!" she cried and ran off.

* * *

Fleeing to beach Charlie dropped into the sand and looked out at the water as the tears rapidly fell down her face. She wanted to be happy for her dad she really did, but she couldn't help but think about her mum what would she think about all this? How would she feel about being replaced? Sighing heavily she lay back in the sand.

A few minutes later she almost jumped out of her skin as Brax came into view and looked down on her "thinking about your mum?" he asked and sat down beside her.

"Is my dad okay?" she asked sitting up.

"He's upset about the way you took off, but he's worked out what's wrong and now he's just worried about you…talk to me?" he asked.

Charlie sighed heavily "I'm being an idiot that's all," she said and looked over at him "I am happy for them-well, I want to be, but I can't help the way I feel…I still miss my mum every day nothing is ever gonna change about that and no one will ever replace her."

"Your dad knows that and so does Beth," Brax said and scooted closer to her "she's not trying to replace your mum Charlie she just wants to make your dad happy, don't you think he deserves to be happy?"

"Of course I do," she said and sighed again "I don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of this, I mean they're together years it was bound to happen right?"

Brax nodded "your mum would want him to be happy again-she'd want you all to be happy."

Charlie lay back in the sand again "I am happy…well I was happy," she muttered.

Brax leaned over her and slid his hand onto her stomach "you got your new house, your new job, your fresh start, don't waste it thinking about everything that's happened."

"Yeah, well, I don't have you do I?" she asked seriously.

Brax groaned and dropped his head onto her shoulder "I thought we made a deal?"

"A deal I don't think I can stick to…I just wanna be with you Brax," she sighed.

Brax pulled back a little and looked down on her "are you sure I'm not just a rebound? Something to take your mind off things?"

"No," she replied honestly "I never have and never will think of you as a rebound. You didn't even know me but you chose to look out for me and my daughter, you're caring and sweet. You look after the others like they're your own kids, you'd give them anything they wanted you'd do whatever it takes to protect them…I wanna be with you for who you are."

Brax smiled and pushed some hair out of her face "if you're really sure we could talk to Lacey together, make her see this is not just a fling and we want to be together," he suggested.

Charlie nodded "but not tonight," she said and slid her arms around his neck "I have to go back and see my dad," she said and pulled him down to her.

"We got all the time in the world," Brax said before he kissed her sweetly.

….

A while later they arrived back at Tony and Beth's "are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" Brax asked as she stared at the door.

Charlie looked up at him "I have to do this on my own, I'll see you when I get home?"

Brax nodded "I'll wait up," he said and kissed her quickly "call me if you need me."

"Thanks Brax," she smiled and walked to the door, taking a deep breath she opened the door and went inside.

Peter Jack and Summer looked up from the table when they heard the door "hey," Peter said when no one spoke.

"Hey," she replied quietly "…everyone gone?"

Peter nodded and stood up "dad got a little upset when you ran off so we cleared the place out…you okay?" he asked walking to her.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't be sorry Charlz," Jack said "we were all thinking the same thing."

"But I was the only one that acted like an idiot made a scene and took off," she said and swiped at her eyes.

"Not true," Summer said quickly "I went to the bathroom and cried."

"We all know how you feel Charlie we all still miss mum," Peter said and rubbed her arms.

Charlie nodded "where's dad now?"

"Out back," Peter replied "we're gonna leave you guys to talk, call me if you need me," he said and pulled the front door open.

"Can I stay at yours?" Summer asked as she followed him "I'm supposed to be staying here."

Charlie chuckled as Peter groaned "fine, just for tonight," she heard him say.

Jack kissed her on the cheek "they had time to talk…everything will be alright Charlz, nothing is gonna change," he said and walked by her.

Charlie waited for the door to close before she made her way out back, she stopped when she saw Beth was comforting her dad "hey," she said and leaned against the door.

Tony looked up at her and she'd never felt as bad or guilty as she did right now at the broken look on his face "dad I'm so sorry I-"

"Don't," he cut in and stood up and walked to her "I'm just so glad you came back," he said and hugged her.

"I'll leave you guys to talk," Beth said and went to go inside.

"Beth wait," Charlie said stopping her "I'm so sorry about ruining it all…I am happy for you guys."

Beth smiled "don't be sorry Charlie, I love your dad and I just want to make him as happy as he makes me, I'm not trying to replace your mum, she'll always be remembered in this house," she said before she smiled again and went inside.

* * *

A while later Charlie lifted her head off his chest "I better make a move," she yawned.

"You've talked about all you needed to talk about?" Tony asked.

Charlie nodded "I have dad," she said and stood up "I'm glad you get a second chance," she smiled.

Tony stood up "Charlie I still love your mum as much as I did the day I met her and nothing will ever change that."

"I know," Charlie nodded "I think she'll be happy you found Beth."

"Knowing your mum she's the one who sent her," he chuckled as they walked inside.

Charlie chuckled "she knows what you want in a woman…I'll call you in the morning," she said and kissed him on the cheek "night dad," she said and pulled the door open.

"You sure I can't give you a ride home? It's after two am," he added.

"I have my car," she replied "bye!" she called as she walked down the drive.

Arriving back at Brax's she frowned at all the lights still on, climbing out she walked up the drive and frowned again at all the yelling and banging coming from inside. Hurrying to the door she pushed it in to see Casey and Heath holding Brax back while Lacey and Kyle stood at the other side of the room in front of Nate "what's going on here?" she yelled.

"She's back with this dog!" Heath spat.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Brax yelled as he struggled against his brothers "I told you to stay away from her!"

Charlie looked at Nate she couldn't believe this, she didn't think Lacey would be this stupid "you need to leave right now."

"He's not going anywhere!" Lacey hissed "you all have to get used to him being around because I love him and he's staying!"

"He was cheating on you for months!" Brax yelled "how could you be so stupid?"

"Oh please," Lacey scoffed "if Ricky came back tomorrow you'd have her back in your bed in no time."

"No I wouldn't!" Brax yelled "she tried that weeks ago and I told her where to go!"

"Everyone calm down!" Charlie yelled "look Lace, this is hard for everyone to just accept, maybe he should go and you can talk to your brothers without the yelling."

"She's right," Nate said "everyone is fuelled up maybe a bit of space to cool down will help."

"Best thing you've said since you got here!" Kyle hissed.

"I'll walk you to your car," Lacey said and shoved him by Charlie.

"Heath let go of me!" Brax yelled and struggled against him.

"You need to calm down," Charlie said walking to him "this isn't going to help the situation."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Brax yelled "and it will help me when I smash his face in."

Charlie blocked his path as he charged towards the door "you do this and you'll lose Lacey forever."

Brax glared at her for a minute before he stalked off and slammed his bedroom door. Charlie leaned against the door and sighed he was way beyond pissed.

….

A while later everything was calm and quiet, Lacey had come back in and just said they'd talk about it tomorrow. Casey and Kyle went to bed and Heath retreated to his own flat, Brax still hadn't come out of his room.

Charlie sat at the table with tea thinking about her night, can't she have one normal day? She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Brax leaning on the door behind her watching her "you're still up?" he asked breaking her train of thought.

Charlie turned her head to looked at him for a second "couldn't sleep and I didn't know if Lacey wanted me in the room tonight."

Brax nodded and walked to sit beside her "I'm sorry I snapped at you back there."

"It's okay I'd be pissed too-I am pissed, I mean what is she thinking?"

"I don't know," Brax sighed "but we gotta make her see sense."

"I didn't even know he and Ricky had broken up," Charlie said watching him for his reaction.

His face remained the same "when she turned up her that night I knew something was up."

"Maybe Nate realised he didn't want anyone but Lacey," Charlie said.

"Who cares, he cheated on her for months he should have known who he wanted, he was with her long enough to know if it was heading anywhere."

"Let's change the subject," Charlie said rubbing his hand "we don't want you all worked up again."

Brax turned his hand and laced his fingers with hers "we don't need to talk to her about us now, she hasn't a leg to stand on after the stunt she pulled tonight."

"That's true," Charlie said and stood up "but I'd still like to talk to her all the same," she said as she threw her legs over him and sat on his lap "but now I don't feel so guilty about doing this," she said and rocked against him.

"Charlie," he groaned and slid his hands up her legs.

"Just relax and let me do all the work," she whispered and nipped at his neck while pushing against him again.

Brax groaned in pleasure and closed his eyes she had no idea what she was doing to him, tugging her chin to him he kissed her hard and slid his hands onto her butt pulling her closer to him "you feel what you do to me babe?" he murmured in her ear before trailing kisses along her neck.

"Nothing compared to what you do to me," she replied breathlessly.

Brax stood up and lay her back on the table "we have to take this into the room Case and Kyle are still awake."

"Afraid of being caught?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," he chuckled and kissed her "it's more not to scar my brothers if they do catch us."

Charlie sat up and pulled her dress over head leaving her in just her underwear "you better get me into the room before someone sees me."

Brax chuckled and lifted her onto his hips "I think you want to get caught," he said as he walked to his bedroom.

"Yeah bit not tonight," she giggled "we've had enough drama," she said and pushed him back so she could climb onto him "so relax and take what I'm about to give," she said seductively.

**A/N sorry for all who was expecting the weekend away but I have plans for this story, hope you enjoyed this chapter ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Charlie rolled off Brax's bed and looked back at him, they'd fallen asleep on the bed in their clothes. Smiling she pulled on her shoes and leaned over him "see ya later," she whispered and kissed him on the head, grabbing the blanket from the end of his bed she threw it over him and slipped out of the room.

"Morning," she said to Lacey as she walked by the table.

"Hey," Lacey muttered.

Charlie turned to look at her to see her staring into her cup, sighing she poured herself a cup of coffee and dropped into a seat beside her "what's on your mind?" she asked.

"Everything," Lacey mumbled and sighed heavily "I'll admit half that fight last night was my fault, I shouldn't have just brought him here like everything was okay, but Brax had no right to launch at him like that."

Charlie nodded "no he shouldn't have gone that far…but he was right in what he was saying."

"Like what?" Lacey asked looking over at her "that he'll break my heart again? That I'm an idiot for even considering it? That I shouldn't trust him? I've heard them all."

"Look Lace," Charlie said moving closer to her "you can't help who you fall in love with I know that, but sometimes your head has to over rule your heart."

"I have thought about it you know," Lacey said seriously "I didn't just say okay let's get back together. I made him jump through hoops, I made him swear to me that she's out of his life and it will never happen again."

"They're just words Lacey he was just saying what you wanted to hear, what happens when he looks at another girl? Or talks to a girl? What are you gonna be thinking?"

"I'm not some crazy possessive girlfriend Charlie," Lacey replied.

"Do you trust him the way you did when things were good?" Charlie asked.

"No," Lacey replied instantly "and who could blame me? My guard is up Charlie, I'm no fool I am a Braxton after all, my brother raised me well. Nate knows this is his one and only chance he knows if I suspect even one tiny thing he's gone."

Charlie sighed heavily she seemed to have worked out everything "alright then," she said and stood up "if you've made up your mind then I'm happy for you, I just hope you guys can go back to the way you were."

"We'll never be the way we were," Lacey said and stood up "I'm still letting him back in at my own pace."

Charlie got an idea "since I'm willing to skip the third degree and let you get on with it, do you think you could cut me and Brax a break and let us go on a date?"

Lacey raised an eyebrow "is he a rebound?"

"No," Charlie replied honestly "I'd never do that to him or you."

"Good, because I'd hate to have to kill you…told you you had the hots for my brother!" she called.

"Is that a yes?" Charlie asked

"Go for it!" Lacey yelled.

….

A while later Charlie arrived at the station "hey Georgie," she said as she walked to her office.

"Hey Charlie…Charlie!" she called before she went into the office "some woman keeps calling for you, I told her you'd ring her back," she said handing her a piece of paper.

Charlie looked down at the number it didn't look familiar "did she leave a name or say what she wanted?"

"Nope, just that she needed and would only speak to you," Georgie said and walked off as someone came to the desk.

Charlie looked down at the number again before waking to her office "morning Pete," she said as she sat down.

"Hey Charlz," he said without looking up.

"You busy?" she asked waiting for him to look up.

He looked up and chuckled "sorry I'm so close to closing a case."

"Okay, work now talk later," she giggled and picked up the phone. "Hi, this is Detective Holden you left messages for me to call you back?"

"Charlie!" an unsettled voice said.

"Who is this?" she asked slightly alarmed.

"It's Kenzie," the girl replied.

Charlie sucked in a breath and gripped the phone, Kenzie was Chase's daughter from a previous relationship. Sadly her mother had died a few years back and she had chosen to live with her grandparents agreeing to move in when they'd married.

"What can I do for you Kenzie?" she asked calmly she'd been avoiding this girls calls in fear of her attacking her over her dad.

"I'm at the mall right- I came down to see my dad, and I noticed these two men following me," she said quickly.

"Are you sure they were following you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes! I took turns I didn't need to, I stopped at shop windows I even doubled back, they're following me wherever I go."

"Where are you right now?" Charlie asked grabbing her keys.

"In the toilets in McDonalds," Kenzie replied.

"Right stay there, go out and order something, sit where people can see you, I'm on my way don't react when you see me."

"Has this to do with my dad?" Kenzie asked.

"I don't know, hang up now I'll be there in five minutes, call me back if anything happens in the mean time."

"Okay…please please hurry Charlie I'm scared," she said and hung up.

"I'll be back soon," Charlie said and hurried out the door.

"Oi!" Peter yelled stopping her "tell me what that was about?"

"I don't have time Pete!" Charlie yelled "some guys are following Kenzie she's scared!"

"Where is she?" Peter asked as he climbed into her car with her.

"The McDonalds in the mall," Charlie replied as she pulled away thanking god she decided to wear trousers today, there was no way she could run after anyone in those skirts.

Peter nodded "you go in the front door I'll take the side door."

"we go for the guys first, Kenzie knows what to do," Charlie said.

"guys first," he repeated.

* * *

Arriving at the McDonalds Charlie walked in and spotted Kenzie sitting next to a birthday party, spotting Charlie she directed her with her eyes to the two guys.

Charlie turned and walked to the table they were at "boys," she greeted and slid into the seat opposite them.

"Can we help you lady?" one of the asked while the other watched Kenzie.

"Yeah," Charlie said placing her badge on the table "you can tell me why you're following a teenage girl."

Seeing her badge both men stood up "don't even think about it," Peter said blocking their exit.

Sitting down again they looked at Charlie knowing they were beat "just doing our job," the other man said.

"And what job is that?" Charlie asked "freaking kids out? Making them feel scared? Kidnap maybe?" she asked.

"No," the other scoffed "we're paid to watch her until she leads us to her dad."

"Well this is one job you won't be getting paid for...stand up and turn around," Charlie said beckoning the two officers over they'd brought with them. "Take theses two to the station for questioning-suspicion of abduction," she said and stepped closer to them "and if you were doing your job properly you'd see she already led you to her dad," she said and stepped back.

"I knew I recognised you," one of them smirked "you're his fiancée, we thought you two had cashed out and done a runner."

"The only running Chase will be doing is the hour he gets in the yard each day…take them," she said and walked to Kenzie.

"Thanks Charlie," Kenzie said and stood up "I didn't know who else to call."

"I'm glad you called me," Charlie replied "we need to take a statement down the station so after that I can drive you home."

"Actually," Kenzie said slowly "I was coming to see you after here, I was kinda hoping I could stay with you for a few days."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Kenzie," Charlie sighed "there's a lot going on and I have nowhere for you to sleep."

"Dad told me everything he's done Charlie," Kenzie said and grabbed her bag "I don't blame you for what you had to do…and I've kinda missed you," she said and looked away quickly.

"Aww," Charlie said and slung her arm around her shoulder "how can I say no then," she chuckled "I'll call Ruby and you can hang out with her for the day…and I've missed you too."

"I'm gonna say this now and get it out of the way," Kenzie said quickly "dad wanted you to know that he's sorry he never meant it to get that far, he'll always love you and he understands if you hate him, there, it's out, I said it…let's not mention him again."

Charlie chuckled and started to walk "too little to late and, it's in the past now, we're all moving on it'll be nothing but a distant memory soon enough."

…..

A while later Charlie looked up as Ruby knocked "hey sweetie," she smiled.

"Hey," Ruby replied "Kenzie is all done I just wanted to talk to you first."

"Okay, something wrong?" she asked.

"Nope," Ruby said and smiled widely "I just wanted to give you these and say you need to go to the new house later, okay gotta go we'll be about I love ya! She babbled as she darted out of the office.

Charlie chuckled and picked up her phone "hey," she said when Brax answered "I was thi…

"Can I call you back Charlie?" he cut in.

"Okay," she said slowly "is everything okay? You seem a bit pissed."

"Call it a hunch…I'll call you back," he said and hung up.

Charlie looked at her phone and sighed heavily "no date tonight then," she said out loud.

"A date?" Jack asked walking in "with who?"

"Not confirmed yet so no one," she replied and stood up "did Kenzie's interview go okay?"

"Yep," he said holding out a folder "who's the date with?"

"I said no one," she chuckled and looked over Kenzie's statement.

"Come on Charlz if you're not here it's dads or Lacey's, where would you meet a new guy?"

"Who said he was new?" Charlie smirked.

"So I know him," Jack said and began to think "is it that waiter at Angelo's?"

"No," Charlie giggled "and he's about eighteen."

"So?" he shrugged "A woman your age can't hang around, and it's not frowned upon to have a toyboy," he chuckled.

"That is gross Jack, and I'm not that old" she chuckled and slapped him "okay I'll tell you," she said and closed the door "but you have to promise it stays between me and you."

"Ooh sworn to secrecy this has to be good," he said and sat down on a chair "spill," he added the second she sat down.

"It's Brax," she said and waited for his reaction.

Jack frowned "Brax? My Brax?" he asked surprised he figured after the whole Ricky thing he'd steer clear of women for a while.

"Yes 'your' Brax and don't go saying anything to him because as I said nothing is confirmed yet, a date mightn't even happen."

Jack nodded while he took it in "and Lacey is okay with this? we all know it didn't end well for Heath."

"Well," Charlie said slowly, she was still yet to tell anyone about what had gone on between her and Brax "she kinda caught me kissing him a while ago and flipped…but since she's back with Nate she can't tell anyone what to do."

Jack's eyes went wide "she's back with him? Is she crazy?"

"Unfortunately she is," Charlie sighed "and we've talked about it, she's serious about staying with him."

"Well she'd wanna think again because he's still with Ricky," Jack said.

"He what now?" Charlie asked hoping she'd heard wrong.

"They're still together Charlz, I've seen them twice this week going into the motel she's staying at."

Charlie sighed and jumped up "I'll kill him," she hissed and stormed out the door.

"Good luck to you mate," Jack chuckled and walked out to the desk.

* * *

Brax stood behind a tree watching Ricky and Nate, he'd been standing there for fifteen minutes now. Something was off they were up to something, they were too jumpy for normal people having a conversation, he frowned as he saw Charlie stalk towards them.

She started screeching and shoving him before she just launched herself at him and punched him in the face. When Ricky tried to hold her back she shoved her away and punched her too, Brax was surprised but intrigued as to what caused her outburst. Stepping closer he listened in as Charlie ranted on unaware he was there.

"You son of a bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled angrily.

"What's wrong with me?" Nate yelled back as he held his nose "what the hell is wrong with you? I was just talking to her!"

"You're still seeing her!" she screeched pointing to Ricky "you never broke up with her at all! How could you do this to Lacey again?"

"I don't know where you're getting your information from but we're not together," Ricky said.

"Oh really?" Charlie asked "then why have I footage of you leaving her room yesterday morning after staying the night? After telling Lacey you got called to the city hospital?"

"I didn't stay the night," Nate said quickly "I dropped by to collect some things on my way home from the city."

Charlie rolled her eyes "do I look stupid?" she asked "I'm a detective I did my digging, you weren't at any hospital you were with her-where you've always been when Lacey thinks you're busy. I got into your phone records I have every call and message you two sent each other-deleted or not I have them all."

"Here's what's gonna happen," she said taking a step closer to him "you are going to break up with Lacey-today, you will not tell her what's being going on she doesn't need a broken heart again. You'll tell her you've been made permanent in the city and you think it's a good idea if you went your separate ways. You tell her by the time I get home, then you two are gonna disappear and leave the Braxton's alone we clear?" she asked.

"What happens if we don't leave?" Ricky asked.

Charlie took a step closer to her "you'll find out what I'm all about and trust me you don't want that, I won't have my best friend made an idiot out of," she said and looked over at Nate "be gone by the time I get home," she said and walked off.

Brax could not believe what he had just heard, at what she'd just done for Lacey but most of all he was proud of her. Watching her walk into Angelo's he started to follow her.

….

Walking up to the bar he found her running an ice cube across her knuckles "what did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly and dropped it into her glass "just stings a little…I scraped it off the wall getting out of the car."

Brax rolled his eyes and turned her stool out to him boxing her in he moved closer to her "that's funny, I just saw a girl that looks like you out on the beach, do you wanna know what she was doing?" he asked.

Charlie shrugged "normal beach stuff?"

Brax chuckled "no," he said stepping closer to her "she was punching my sisters boyfriend and my ex."

Charlie shrugged again and looked away from him "maybe they deserved it."

Brax pulled her off the stool and led her to his office, turning her he backed her up against the door "I saw and heard the whole thing Charlie, I wasn't far away from you-that's where I was when you called me."

Charlie's eyes went wide "I'm so sorry Brax you weren't supposed to hear that-no one was."

Brax slid his hands onto her cheeks "what you just did for Lacey is the only reason I didn't intervene, you are an amazing woman Charlie she's lucky to have you in her life."

"She's my best friend I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he doesn't screw her around again."

"You're so hot when you're all defensive and pissed," he said and nipped at her neck.

"Brax not here," she giggled.

"Why not," he said pulling her closer "no one comes in here but me."

"Well I have stuff to do Braxton so back it up or else," she giggled.

"Or what? I'll find out what you're all about?" he chuckled.

Charlie rolled her eyes "I'm not gonna live that down am I?"

"Why should you? You were awesome out there, you had them almost wetting themselves," Brax said wrapping his arms around her.

"Brax you can't tell anyone what happened," she said seriously "Lacey will be crushed not to mention all the gossip."

"Oh I won't I wanna see how this goes…do you think they'll follow through?" he asked.

"Guess we'll find out when I get home from work…which I better get back to, I just stormed out of the station they'll be wondering where I am," she said and pulled away from him.

"Nu-uh," he said pulling her back to him "you're so hot right now you're not going anywhere, you can't let me go back out there like this," he said nodding between them.

Charlie burst out laughing "smooth," she giggled.

"So what's it gonna be Holden?" he asked clicking the lock off the door "you bailing on me?"

"You're just lucky you're cute," Charlie replied and clicked the lock over "let's show you what I'm all about," she said unbuttoning her shirt.

"Yes mam," he chuckled and kissed her hard before shoving her onto his desk sending it's contents flying everywhere.

* * *

Afterwards Charlie helped him sort out his desk "I really gotta go," she said and leaned over to kiss him "I'll call you when I'm done."

"Looking forward to it already," he said and fixed his shirt "am I presentable?" he chuckled.

"Doesn't matter," she said smoothing out his shirt "you have no one to impress."

Brax chuckled and wrapped his arms around her as they walked out to the bar "don't worry babe you're all I'm gonna think about."

Charlie turned back to him "babe? Really?"

"How about Rocky then?" he chuckled

"Oh Brax, you're such a moron," she giggled and kissed him "I'll see ya later."

"Bye Detective!" he called after her, watching her go he chuckled and smiled to himself this woman was a godsend.

Charlie arrived back at the station and walked into her office "there you are," Peter said looking up.

"I wasn't gone that long," she replied as she sat down.

"I've been calling you the last hour," Peter said.

Charlie looked down at her phone that still sat on her desk "left it here," she said holding it up.

"I was calling to let you know that you could head home early if you want, apart from you throwing up twice today the case I'm working on is just about closed so there's nothing else-Jack took the two guys you brought in earlier to lock up."

"Okay," she nodded and stood up "and I'm fine, I told you it was something I ate…guess "I'll go home then, are you sure there's nothing else I can do?"

"No, we're good," Peter replied "you get off…maybe you could go grab an early dinner with Brax," he smirked.

"Jack told you!" she shrieked.

"No," he chuckled "I was outside the door-I didn't listen to everything," he added quickly "I just got a name and I left."

Charlie groaned "fine, out with it now then, what's wrong with him? Why should I stay away from him?"

Peter crossed his arms with an amused look on his face "I have nothing to say," he said "Brax is a great guy, I know he'll treat you right and look after you."

"We're not getting married Pete," she chuckled "I just met the guy…but thank you for remaining calm."

Peter chuckled "like I said, he's a great guy…go on, get off," he said nodding to the door.

Charlie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek "thanks Pete, I'll see ya later," she said and walked out of the office.

Remembering what Ruby had said before she ran off she reached into her bag and pulled out the key. Going to her car she climbed in and pulled away.

Arriving at the house she let herself in and gasped, the living room had been painted just like they wanted. Walking to the kitchen she saw that was done too, going up the stairs she looked into the bedrooms and bathrooms all freshly painted "Ruby," she smiled she had the best daughter in the world.

Pulling out her phone she went back downstairs, someone was getting spoiled tonight.

….

Arriving at Lacey's (after throwing up again on the way) Charlie hurried in to get changed, she'd arranged to meet Ruby Kenzie Summer April and Bianca at Angelo's for dinner and drinks.

Coming back out of the room she jumped back when Lacey appeared "hey," she said "just on my way out," she added when she wouldn't move.

"Well call and say you're gonna be late," Lacey said and pushed her back into the room "why are you doing this to me Charlie?" she asked.

"Doing what?" Charlie frowned "I'm not doing anything."

"I saw Nate's face!" she yelled "he told me you threatened him to break up with me and leave town, why Charlie why?" she yelled.

"Because he's still with Ricky!" Charlie yelled before she could stop herself "I'm sorry Lace," she said in a calmer tone "I got footage of the motel she's at, he's been going there when he's telling you he's in the city."

"Nate said you'd say that," Lacey said and laughed bitterly "there old tapes Charlie I know what you can do with the time stamps."

"They're not old they're two days old, why would I risk hurting you if it wasn't true?" Charlie asked.

"You don't want me with him no one does," Lacey replied "but I never thought you'd go this far, I thought you were my friend."

"I am you're friend Lacey," Charlie said walking to her "you're my best friend I love you I don't wanna see you go through it again."

"We're fine we're happy, he's not with Ricky just leave us alone," Lacey said and opened her door "I mean it Charlie, next time you make up stuff like this I won't be containing my anger," she said and walked off.

Charlie sighed and groaned in frustration doctor Nate what ever his name was is in big trouble. Grabbing her phone as Bianca called she hurried out of the room "I'm coming I'm sorry I'm leaving right now just order me anything."

She jumped back when the front door opened and Brax walked in "hey, girls just arrived before I left, did you forget to tell me something?"

"Yes," she giggled as he pulled her to him "dinner with my daughter, almost step-daughter, sister, sister in-law and Niece…sorry, last minute thing," she said and kissed him. " I went by my house earlier and Ruby has the whole place painted, I was so happy it looks just amazing, it's perfect."

Brax tried to hide his smile "she did it all by herself?"

"I don't know but I have an awesome daughter," she said and looked down at her phone "I'm sorry I'm already late I better go."

"Seems all you're dong today is bailing on me, do you want a lift? I'll assume you'll be drinking?"

"Yes thank you, and yes I will be drinking…so you better wait up," she giggled.

"You look gorgeous by the way," Brax said and opened the door "but you better hurry up before that dress is on the floor."

* * *

A while later Charlie came out of the bathroom after throwing up yet again to see Nate and Lacey sitting down, Nate looked over at her and smirked before sitting down beside Lacey.

Rolling her eyes Charlie walked back to her table "feeling better?" Summer asked.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "must have been something I ate yesterday I'm puking all day."

"Maybe you should get Lacey to check you over," Bianca suggested.

"No I'm go…" she trailed off as her mouth watered again "back in a tick," she said and hurried to the bathroom.

Ruby sighed "Pete said she puked at least three times in work, I'm gonna have a word with Lacey," she said and stood up.

"Hey Lace," Ruby smiled "I'm sorry to interrupt," she added.

"It's fine Rubes, is everything okay?" Lacey asked.

"Well it's mum," she started "I don't wanna make a big deal out of it but she's been off her food lately and she's throwing up all day, do you think you could check her out? When you've eaten of course," she added.

"We haven't even ordered yet," Lacey said standing up and looked at Nate "I won't be long…you go back to the girls," she smiled and walked to the bathroom.

Hearing Charlie throw up she walked to the sink and reached into her bag, pulling out a pregnancy test she sighed heavily. When the door opened she turned around "here," she said and threw it at Charlie as she came out of the cubicle "do it now and get it out of the way."

Charlie caught it and looked at the box "but I'm not pregnant," she said quickly.

"You're off your food, you're off coffee, you're restless at night, you're puking," Lacey said "I'm a doctor I know the signs…go do it," she said again.

Charlie sighed heavily and walked back into the cubicle "it's not gonna be positive," she said as she ripped the box open. Being pregnant never even crossed her mind…then she remembered her first time with Brax, it was one of those nights when nothing else mattered but what they got from one another not even thinking about the consequences.

"Well then that'll be something to mark off the list," Lacey replied and sat up on the sink.

A few minutes later Charlie walked to the sink and placed the stick down.

"So?" Lacey asked peering over at it.

"Three weeks…should I even have any symptoms yet?"

"Everyone's body reacts differently…is it Brax's?" Lacy asked.

Charlie nodded and wiped her eyes "what the hell am I gonna do now?" she sniffed.

Lacey sighed heavily she knew they'd slept together Heath had ratted them out, scooting closer to her she placed her hand on top of hers "I'm gonna tell the girls you have a bug and you need to go home. Brax is there alone you need to tell him Charlie."

…..

Over at Brax's he had just sat down with a beer and turned the tv on, he turned his head when someone knocked at the door. Groaning he stood up and walked to it, pulling it open his face went blank "what do you want now?" he sighed.

"I need to talk to you," Ricky said and walked by him.

"Well I don't want to talk to you so," he said nodding out the door.

"We need to talk and I'm not leaving until we do," Ricky said and sat on the arm of the chair.

"We have nothing to talk about, just get lost Ricky," he said and pulled the door open wider.

"I'm pregnant Brax," Ricky replied.

"I don't see how that concerns me," he said seriously "shouldn't you be telling Nate this?"

"I worked out the dates," she said and walked to him "it's your baby Brax."

"You expect me to believe that?" he scoffed.

Ricky reached into her bag and pulled out a stick "I'm eleven weeks pregnant-I got pregnant while Lacey and Nate were in England."

Brax took the stick and stared down at it, he couldn't believe this was happening, he thought he'd gotten rid of her for good.

"Brax say something," she said after a few minutes.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked and walked around her.

"We need to talk about this, what are we going to do?" she asked.

Brax threw his hands behind his head "what the hell do you want me to say Ricky?" he yelled "I have no idea what to say here!"

"Do you want it?" she asked.

"I don't know!" he yelled and dropped onto the sofa "I don't know what the hell I want, you can't just drop this on me and expect answers right away."

Ricky sat beside him "I want it," she said taking his hand she placed it on her stomach "I want you and this baby more than anything in the world…we can make this work Brax I know we can."

Brax looked down at his hand and couldn't help the warm tingle that ran through him, he had created a life inside there his baby was in there. Sighing he pulled his hand away and stood up "I swore if I ever had kids I'd never be like my dad, I'd always be there for them, I'd give them whatever they needed."

"You cans till do all that," Ricky said standing up "we can be a family."

Brax walked to the door and pulled it open "I can't," he said "I got Charlie now I can't just dump all this on her…I need time to think."

"Take all the time you want," Ricky said and walked by him "I'll be in touch," she said and walked off. Looking back to make sure the door had closed she pulled out her phone and made a call "hey babe," she smirked "part one complete…I'll see ya at home," she said and hug up.

* * *

Charlie arrived about ten minutes after Ricky had left, letting herself in she saw Brax sitting at the kitchen table in a daze "hey," she said nervously.

"Hey," he muttered and took a swig of his beer.

"Everything okay?" she asked and sat beside him "you look miles away."

"Sorry, I'm fine," he said and slid his hand into hers "how was your dinner?"

"Yeah, good," she nodded "the girls decided to stay out."

"And you didn't want to?" he asked and stood up "figured you'd be falling through the door at all hours," he said leading her to the sofa.

"No I'm kinda tired," she lied.

Brax chuckled and pulled her closer to him "let's get you to bed then," he said and kissed her slowly.

"Brax wait wait," Charlie said and pulled back "I need to talk to you about something."

"Seems everyone wants to talk to me about something," he muttered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Sorry, nothing…what did you wanna talk about?" he asked.

Charlie scooted closer to him "okay, I don't know what way to say this and I know you're gonna be pissed and I don't blame you. I don't know how this happened-well I know how it happened, I mean I don't know what-"

"Babe you're babbling," he chuckled "what's going on?"

Charlie blew out a deep breath "I've been throwing up for a few days now and I've been off my food so Lacey looked me over."

"You have a bug or something?" he asked concerned.

"No," she sighed "Brax I'm pregnant, Lacey gave me a test at Angelo's…I'm three weeks…I'm sorry," she added. "I know you don't want this and it's so soon."

Brax stared at her for a few minutes before he ripped his hand from hers and jumped up "is this some kind of sick joke?" he yelled angrily "do you think this is funny?"

Charlie frowned she had no idea what he was going on about "why would I joke about something like this?" she asked standing up.

"Are you all out to get me or something?" he asked.

"Brax what are you talking about?" Charlie asked puzzled.

Brax sighed and ran his hands through his hair "Ricky just left before you got here, she's pregnant and insisting it's mine."

"That can't be true," Charlie said shocked.

"It is," Brax replied "she showed me the test and said she'd matched up the dates…it was when Lace and Nate were away."

Charlie nodded as her eyes filled with tears "and now I've just made it all worse."

"Yeah, yeah you have," Brax said and walked to the door "I can't think about you right now I just can't…can you please go?" he asked and pulled the door open.

"I live here," she sniffed

"Well I don't want you here!" he yelled "I don't wanna look at you! I don't wanna think about you! I don't ever wanna see you again!" he yelled and pushed her out the door "do one!" he hissed and slammed it.

* * *

The next morning Charlie sat on the beach looking out over the water, she'd gone to Jack's last night and just told him she'd locked herself out and everyone else was out late. Sniffing she wiped her eyes she couldn't believe he reacted like that, that he'd said all those horrible things she did not expect that at all. He hadn't even called her to see was she okay or to even apologise, blowing out a breath she stood up…she had to go back to the house to get clothes for work.

Arriving at the house she felt sick when she spotted his car in the drive, looking at the time on her phone she sighed again he wasn't due in work for half an hour. Walking to the door she wiped her face and slipped in praying he was in his room.

"Where have you been all night?" Heath asked as he and the boys looked up.

"Too much to drink I went to Jack's with Bianca…I better get ready for work," she said and ran to Lacey's room not even looking at Brax.

Brax kept his eyes on his cereal he was so ashamed of himself and the way he reacted. Now he had the whole night to think about it he realised it was Charlie he wanted-Charlie and their baby, he'd be a father to Ricky's baby but that's as far as it would go "I gotta get ready for work too," he said and walked to his room.

Bypassing his door he stopped outside Lacey's, she hadn't come home last night so he knew Charlie was alone in there. Knocking on the door he waited for her to call out before pushing the door in "can we talk?" he asked.

Charlie wasn't upset anymore, now she was angry "no," she said and pulled on her shoes "I came to talk to you last night and you threw me out, that gave me my answers there's nothing to talk about…I'm late for work," she said when he wouldn't move.

"I'm sorry babe," he sighed "it was too much to take in after Ricky being here."

"So she gets to walk out the front door and she's the one that cheated on you, but yet I'm the one that risked losing my best friend to be with you and I get thrown out?"

"I said I was sorry my heads all over the place, I don't know what to be thinking, we need to sit down and talk," he replied.

"No," she said and shoved him out of the way " I've been through enough shit already Brax, I'm here for a fresh start you're not gonna ruin it for me. You said you never wanted to see me ever again, so you won't see me again!" she yelled and slammed the door behind her.

"What the hell was that about?" Heath asked as they stared at Brax.

"Nothing, finish your breakfast," Brax huffed and stormed into his own room…he'd only himself to blame.

….

Charlie arrived at the station and went to her office to see Peter looking over a file looking stressed "tough case?" she asked sitting on his desk.

"Hey," he smiled "and no, I need someone to come to L.A with me but no one's available."

"What's in L.A?" she asked.

"Drug squad there need me to assist them on a case, a guy I caught here a few years back but I'd need a hand," he replied.

"I can do it," she offered without a second thought.

Peter smiled widely "forgot you had drug squad training…you sure?" he asked "I don't know when we'll be back."

Charlie nodded "sure, I'll ask dad and Jack to look after Rubes and Kenzie, they'll be fine for a few days."

"Okay," he said and stood up "go home and pack then, I'll book the flights and pick you up in an hour…don't forget all your identification," he added and walked out of the office.

Charlie smiled to herself time away was just what she needed. Walking out of the office she jumped back as Lacey pushed her back in "did you tell him?"

"Lace, I have to catch a plane soon I have to go," Charlie replied.

"Did you tell him?" Lacey asked again.

"Yes, and he threw me out yelling a load of abuse at me," she replied.

"He what?" Lacey shrieked.

"When I told him he went all weird and told me to get out that he never wanted to see me again."

"Why would he say all that?" Lacey asked "that doesn't sound like Brax at all."

"Charlie! Flights are booked you've an hour! come on!" Peter yelled.

"Seems Ricky got there before me, she's claming it's his…I'm going to L.A to work a case, I don't know when I'll be back," Charlie said making a move for the door "I better go pack, I'll call you when I get there," she added and left a stunned Lacey in her office.

A few minutes later Lacey stormed into Angelo's on a mission, spotting Brax by the delivery door she stormed towards him "Brax!" she hissed.

"Lace?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Without warning Lacey punched him in the face knocking him off his feet "I don't care what Ricky said," she growled leaning over him "how dare you say any of that to Charlie! How dare you throw her out of her own house!"

"Lacey I," he started.

"I don't wanna hear it!" she hissed "you have no excuse for what you did to her, get up and go see Charlie right now and sort it out before she's gone!"

"What do you mean gone?" Brax asked pulling himself to his feet.

"She's going to L.A to work a case you have about half an hour before Pete picks her up," Lacey replied and walked off "don't let her leave thinking she's nothing to come back for!" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

Brax screeched to a stop outside his house and jumped out "Charlie!" he yelled running inside "Charlie!" he yelled running to Lacey's room. "Please don't go," he asked grabbing her case off the bed.

"Are you crazy!" she yelled "give that back!" she added trying to grab it from him.

"You can't go like this," he said holding the case away from her.

"Brax I'm going to work, I'll be back in a few days, now give it, Peter will be here soon."

"You promise you're coming back?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I come back?" she asked and grabbed it from him.

"Because of what I said, then you said I won't see you again," he said.

"I just meant I wouldn't be staying here anymore," she said and looked out the window as Peter beeped outside "I have to go," she said and walked by him.

"Can we talk when you get back?" he asked following her to the door.

Charlie stopped and turned back to him "after what you said to me last night I don't know if we can go anywhere," she said seriously "that hurt so much Brax you have to understand I can't juts forgive you like that."

"I don't expect you too, please just give me another chance?" he asked.

Charlie sighed as Peter beeped again "I'll see you when I get back," she said and hurried out the door before he could say anything else.

Brax sighed and watched her through the window, he had screwed it all up and possibly ruined the best thing that had come his way in a long long time.

**A/N soooooo did anyone see that coming? Hope you enjoyed it ****J**


	8. Chapter 8

Lacey decided to come home on her lunch break to check up on Brax and Charlie, letting herself in she stopped at the silence…that can't be good. Walking along the hall she looked into each room as she passed, getting to her own room she spotted Brax sitting on her bed just staring at the wall. Leaning against the frame she sighed she really expected to find them both here being all lovey dovey "she went then?" she asked.

Brax nodded "what did I expect?" he asked "I was suck a jerk to her I'd be pissed at me too…I blew it," he sighed.

"What exactly did she say before she left?" Lacey asked coming to sit beside him.

"That what I said hurt her and she doesn't know if we can go anywhere, she can't forgive me just like that," Brax replied.

"Understandable," Lacey nodded "she just needs time and space to think about it, she'll come round."

"Will she be okay flying with the baby?" he asked.

Lacey nodded "she's fine up till twenty weeks…how far along is Ricky?"

"Eleven weeks," Brax sighed "when you and Nate went to see his family, she said that's how it's mine.".

Lacey frowned the dates didn't add up to her, she needed to dig deeper into that so for now she couldn't say anything "so what are you gonna do about her?" she asked.

"I'm gonna be a dad to the baby that's all, as far as me and Ricky go is talking about our kid. I want Charlie more than anything I'll do whatever it takes to get her back…I'm hoping she will still be around then," he added.

Lacey sighed and slid her hand into his, it wasn't unusual for Brax to pour his heart out to her just not to anyone else "she just needs time Brax, right you were an absolute moron and took it out on the wrong person, but god only knows what you were thinking when Ricky showed up I'm surprised the house wasn't thrashed when I got home."

"I actually wanted to punch her," he sighed "I thought I'd seen the back of her for good and then she drops this."

"Yeah," Lacey agreed "when Nate and I got back together I expected her to take off."

Brax still wasn't happy about them being back together but right now he didn't care about them, all he cared about was Charlie and how he could make things right. "Well looks like she'll be hanging around then," he said and stood up "no good sitting around here, I better get back to work…I'll see ya later!" he called and slipped out the front door.

"Yeah, see ya," Lacey mumbled as she went off into a daze, something about Ricky's dates didn't add up, she needed to get to the bottom of this. Standing up she grabbed her bag she'd have to do her digging after work, right now she was nearly late going back.

…..

Peter had been watching Charlie since he picked her up, she hadn't said much and was off in a daze on the plane and again on the way to their hotel "hey," he said tapping her knee "what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing…how long do you think we'll be here?" she asked.

"A few days give or take," Peter replied "I know when something is bugging you... What's on you're mind?"

Charlie sighed she wanted to tell him but she needed to work out what she wanted herself before anyone else butted in "nothing," she said again "I'm just tired getting things ready for the new house."

Peter narrowed his eyes at her he knew something was upsetting her but he also knew Charlie would talk about it when she had worked it out herself "alright," he said as they pulled into the hotel "but you know I'm here whenever you wanna talk."

"I know," she nodded and climbed out.

"Did you get to have your date with Brax?" he asked as they waited to be checked in.

"No, he was too busy," she said quickly, she didn't want to talk about Brax right now. She kinda understood why he was so pissed not that it excused what he'd said to her, she wondered if it had been her to tell him first would he have reacted this way with Ricky?

"There's a mistake with the booking we got one room with a double bed you can have it," Peter said nudging her toward the elevator.

"We probably won't get much sleep anyway," Charlie replied.

A while later Peter came out of the shower to find Charlie sitting on the balcony looking lost. Throwing down his towel he walked out and sat beside her "alright, I need you focused here Charlz so whatever is bugging you needs to come out now."

Charlie sighed heavily and leaned forward on her chair he was right, she needed to have her head in the game and she couldn't do that if she kept everything bottled up "I'm pregnant and it's one hell of a mess."

She looked over at Peter when he didn't say anything "me and Brax have been seeing each other for a while but we kept it to ourselves because Lacey would freak."

"He doesn't want it?" Peter asked "is that why you're so down?"

Charlie was surprised he wasn't going off on one and telling her how stupid she was or how he was going to murder Brax and make it look like an accident. Sighing again she slumped in her chair "when I went to tell him he was in this really weird mood like he was off somewhere else, turns out Ricky had been to see him before I did…she's pregnant too, she's saying it's his."

Peter nodded and stood up as his phone rang "time apart is just what you both need then…we'll talk more about this later, it's the detective" he said and walked inside.

* * *

After her shift Lacey came home and called out for the boys, when no one answered she hurried to Brax's room and grabbed his laptop. When her and Nate had gone to England she had booked the tickets on Brax's card because hers had expired and the new one hadn't arrived on time.

Opening Brax's bank account she scrolled down until she found the date she'd booked them, scribbling them down she shut down the laptop and went to her own room.

Taking her calendar off the wall she walked back to her bed and sat down "alright," she said and grabbed a pen and paper "me and Nate went three days after I booked the tickets." Scribbling down the date she looked back to her calendar "we were gone for two weeks," she added and scribbled down that date.

"Lacey?" someone called from the living room.

Jumping up she shoved what she had under her pillow and ran out to the living room "Nate?" she said surprised "I thought we were meeting for breakfast tomorrow."

"We were," he said and walked to her "the hospital in the city just called, they're down a doctor tonight so I said I'd go…are you okay with that?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," she nodded "we can just do lunch or something instead…when are you heading up?"

"I figured I'd go now so I'd beat the traffic, I just wanted to see you first," he replied.

"Evening traffic is a mess," she said "alright, just call me when you're home tomorrow I'm off so we can do something."

"I will," he smiled and kissed her "I love ya," he said and walked to the door.

"Love ya too," she smiled and watched him go, walking to the window she waited for him to pull away from before she grabbed her own keys and took off after him.

Following him to the motel Ricky was staying at she pulled up and watched him go to her room, she bit her lip as Ricky answered the door and practically jumped on him…Charlie had been telling the truth. Watching them go inside she wiped her eyes and started her car up again she got what she wanted she didn't need to hang around.

By the time she arrived home Heath and Casey had came back for dinner "want some food Lace?" Heath asked.

"No thanks," she smiled "I just ate…I'm gonna lie down, long day," she said and walked to her room.

Pulling back out her paper and calendar she started on her dates again "she's eleven weeks now," she said out loud and counted on her fingers "so she would have gotten pregnant…." she trailed off as she added quickly.

Frowning at her dates she did them again, her eyes widened as the date dawned on her "No! son of a bitch!" she yelled jumping up "Brax wasn't even here!" she yelled angrily and grabbed her keys, Nate was dead! They were both dead!

…..

"What are you gonna do about Brax?" Peter asked as they sat down for something to eat.

"To be honest, I don't know," Charlie replied.

"You're keeping it right?" he asked.

"Of course I am," she replied quickly "...why are you so calm about this, and I don't know what's gonna happen-if me and Brax can go anywhere."

"Oh there's still time to react," he chuckled. "Someone telling him they're having his kid followed by another woman telling him she's having his kid is bound to mess his head up," Peter said.

"I know that," Charlie said "and I understand why he's so pissed but…" she trailed off she didn't know how to explain it.

"You're thinking what will happen if you get home and he tells you it's Ricky and their baby he wants to be with?"

Charlie shook her head "not what I'm thinking at all," she said and took a sip of her water "he came barging into the house yelling for me before you collected me."

"What did he say?" he asked curiously.

"He asked me not to go and took my case," she chuckled "he wanted to talk and said he was sorry and then you showed up."

"I could have gone on my own," Peter said.

"I know but I wanted to come…the time away is good for me right now, if he thinks I'm still pissed at him he'll keep calling and coming to see me. I just need a little space to clear my head and figure out my next move."

"Do you still wanna be with him?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I think so anyway."

"I think so is not an answer here Charlz, you either want to be with him and make a go of it or you get on with it and let him see the baby whenever he wants."

"I do want to be with him," she shot back "but I can't get out of my head what he said to me," she sighed "I know he was pissed and whatever but it still hurt."

"He came to see you didn't he?" Peter asked "he tried to fix it, he knows what he said was wrong and I'm sure he's feeling guilty about it…why don't you just focus on the good points here."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Were you happy with him? Did he treat you well? Do you guys have fun? Can you see it lasting? stuff like that."

Charlie sat back and started to think, she'd never thought about it that way before. She smiled to herself she was happy with him, he did treat her well and they had so much fun…they felt like they were going to last "do you think that guy we brought in will give up the dealer?"

Peter nodded "if they put the right pressure on him, then we can go home."

Charlie nodded it had only been a day and she missed him like crazy, that was a sign right? "send in a pregnant hormonal woman and he'll be singing in no time," she giggled.

* * *

Lacey hurried into Angelo's she had calmed herself enough to turn the car around and go put Brax out of his misery first "Ben!" she called "is Brax here?"

"Office I think everything o…okay," he said when she hurried by him.

Lacey let herself in and closed the door, Brax was on the phone, looking up at her wide eyes he frowned "can I call you back?" he asked "great, I'll speak to you then," he said and hung up "what's wrong?" he asked standing up praying she wasn't here to tell him something had happened to Charlie or his brothers.

"You weren't here," she blurted out.

Brax raised an eyebrow "have you been drinking?" he asked as she started to pace.

"No!" she yelled and threw her papers down "eleven weeks ago you were up coast with Casey remember?" she asked.

Brax frowned again "okay," he said slowly "and what has that got to do with anything?"

"Ricky's baby isn't yours Brax," she replied "it's Nate's, we came back the week before she got pregnant and you were already gone a few days by then."

Brax stared at her for a minute or two before he dropped into the chair "so now that Nate is back with you she thought she'd come and tell me that hoping I'd just take her back?"

Lacey scoffed "you haven't heard the best bit," she said and dropped into the chair across from him "Nate and Ricky are very much still on…I followed him to her motel before I came here."

"He's messing you about?" Brax yelled and jumped up "he's dead and don't even try stop me this time!" he hissed and pulled his door open.

"No, Brax, wait," Lacey yelled and ran after him.

"I'm gonna kill him!" he yelled back.

"Think about it Brax!" she yelled stopping him.

"What's there to think about?" he asked "the guy is cheating on you again."

"Really think about it," she said dragging him back to his office.

Brax dropped into a chair "alright Sherlock, what conclusion have you drawn?"

Lacey sat beside him "she must have known it wasn't yours, you were gone for four days when I got home. By the time you got back I was home over a week."

"I'm confused here," Brax said and he was telling the truth, he had no clue what she was getting at here.

"Can't you see it?" she asked "she's up to something-they both are."

"No, I have no clue what you're going on about," Brax replied.

"Oh Brax get a brain," she huffed "Nate is only back with me to stay close to her, it's all about money. Ricky sees you're happy with Charlie now, she thinks by saying it's yours Charlie will leave and you'll be moping again…she's after your money Brax and this baby is the perfect excuse she needs to get it."

"Well we better get a plan in action don't you think?" Brax smirked. Ricky and the doc were going down.

…..

The next day Charlie yawned as they walked into LAX "I cannot wait to get home," she said yawning again.

Peter yawned too, they'd been at the station all night with the guy they'd brought in, he hadn't said a word other than he wanted his lawyer…until Charlie snapped and went into the room, coming back five minutes later with name and an address "be good to get a proper kip, we're off for the weekend you just go straight home I'll sort the paperwork."

"I have to go get Morgan," Charlie said as they walked to their gate "I promised Ruby I'd get him this weekend."

"Charlie you need a good night sleep, the dog can wait another day," Peter said.

"You explain that to Ruby," she chuckled.

A few hours into their flight Peter woke up and found her staring out the window "thinking about Brax?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "I don't know whether I should just walk into the house like nothing's happened or should I just go to my own house, Ruby called last night most of the furniture came the evening we left."

"You have two options then," Peter replied "you either go to his house and if things are getting awkward or whatever you just say you came for a few things and go to your own place."

"What's the second option?" Charlie asked.

"You just go to your own house," he smirked.

Charlie chuckled and closed her eyes "great advice," she said sarcastically.

"Got you to smile didn't it?" he laughed.

"Yeah," she smiled "you always know what to say to make me smile…I'd be lost without you Pete."

"Dido," he said and pulled her to him "everything will work itself out Charlz you'll see."

"I hope you're right," she mumbled and closed her eyes.

An hour after their flight had landed Charlie followed Peter into the station "I thought I told you to go straight home," he said when he saw she'd followed.

"I left my house keys and whatever I didn't need here," she said and walked to her desk drawer. Pulling them out she walked to him "don't stay here too long, you need some sleep too," she said and kissed him on the cheek "later!" she called as she walked outside.

"And go to sleep Charlie!" he called after her.

"I will be!" she chuckled and walked to the lot "Jacky!" she called as he walked towards his car.

"When did you get back?" he asked walking back to her.

"Just now," she replied and hugged him "I'm exhausted that time zone has me all messed up…can you give me a lift home?"

"Sure," he said and walked to his car "how'd you get on?" he asked.

"Great, he rolled five minutes after I unleashed on him," she giggled.

Jack chuckled and pulled away "no finer woman to do the job…Lacey's?" he asked.

"Lacey's," she repeated hoping Brax wasn't there-or alone if he was.

* * *

Arriving at Lacey's she thanked Jack and climbed out, looking for all the cars she found only hers and his. Waving at Jack she walked up the drive and stopped at the door, blowing out a breath she turned the handle and let herself in.

Brax looked up when the door opened, he wasn't expecting anyone home for a few hours, rolling off his bed he walked to the living room just in time for Charlie to drop her bag and turn to face him.

"Hey," she said and started to play with her hands.

"Hey," he replied "you okay?" he asked a minute later, he didn't know what to say to her, he couldn't read the look on her face.

"Yeah, good," she nodded and took off her shoes "case is closed…did I miss anything?" she asked.

"Apart from Heath and Casey fighting over cold pizza no," he said.

Charlie nodded and played with her bracelet strap, why was she making things so awkward, she looked over at him to see him watching her unsure what to do next. Walking to him she stopped a small bit away from him "I'm not staying," she found herself saying "there's a few thing I need to take care of in the city."

Brax shook his head and pushed himself off the door, walking to the sofa he dropped into it with a sigh "what have you to do up there?" he asked.

"A lot of things," Charlie said and sat beside him "since Chase is in prison everything goes to me, so I've to sell the old house and everything that's in it, his car too. I have to get my dog and the rest of our stuff, I have to stop by Kenzie's grandparents house and grab some stuff for her-and to make sure they're okay with her staying for a while."

"You have a dog?" Brax asked surprised.

Charlie smiled and nodded "Morgan, he's a German Sheppard, he's nine months old-well he'll be ten and a half now…I miss him," she replied.

"They get big those German Sheppard's," Brax said after a few minutes this was really awkward he had no idea what to be saying. He didn't know what she was thinking or feeling, if she wanted to be around him at all.

"Are you afraid of dogs?" Charlie giggled.

"No…just big dogs-hey, don't laugh," he chuckled when she burst out laughing.

"Aww don't worry Brax," she said and stood up "touch me or Ruby you're in for it but he's still a puppy so there's time for him to get used to you," she added and walked to Lacey's bedroom.

Brax stood up and followed her "so I will be around?" he asked.

"What?" Charlie frowned as she packed some clothes.

"I need to know what's going on with us Charlie," he said walking into the room "I've been going out of my mind thinking about everything and it all come back to you…I just want you," he said seriously.

….

Charlie looked down at the shirt in her hand she hadn't said anything in a few minutes "what about Ricky and her baby?" she asked and looked over at him "I mean you were with her for a long time, if she didn't cheat on you you'd probably still be together…I don't wanna stand in the way."

"You're not," he said walking to her "I promise you Charlie Ricky is history, I want you and this baby."

Charlie sighed heavily "you're gonna have to see her baby Brax, you can't just cut it off because of me I won't be responsible for a child not knowing his dad."

"It's not my baby," Brax said and sat on the side of the bed "Lace worked out the dates it's Nate's…I wasn't even here."

Charlie was surprised she really thought Ricky was telling the truth, and by the look on Brax's face that night he did too "it's not yours?" she asked and sat beside him.

He shook his head and turned to face her "Lace said she'd worked out the dates and it wasn't adding up. Her and Nate went to see his parents a few months back, they were gone for two weeks, I wasn't there when they got back. I went away with Casey, his head was messed up so I took him away. Ricky said she'd gotten pregnant during that time-the time I was away, she just didn't bank on us working out the dates."

"I always said Lacey should have been a cop," Charlie chuckled "she misses nothing that one."

"I'm sure she would have gotten sick of looking at Heath if she did," he chuckled and stood up. "Charlie I want this to work, I want us to work-forget the baby…I want us to just pick up where we were before this all happened."

"Forget the baby?" she asked standing up "you don't want it?" she asked panicked.

"No, no, I do," he said quickly sensing her panic "I want nothing more, I just meant I want us to spend a bit of time with just us, no hiding from anyone, no baby talk, no Ricky talk no anyone talk."

Charlie nodded and turned back to her packing "I should really head up tonight and get everything sorted," she said and closed her bag "did you cancel that booking in the hotel?"

"Everything but the room, it was too late…why?" he asked.

Charlie smiled to herself and turned to face him "if you're that bored you can meet me there tomorrow."

"Seriously?" he asked straight away.

"Seriously," she chuckled and walked by him "just call me when you get there and hopefully I'll be done."

"So we're back on-officially?" he asked following her to the door.

"We never were official…but we'll see what happens when we get back, see ya tomorrow!" she called on her way out the door.

Brax leaned against the door watching her go, nothing could remove this smile from his face.

* * *

The next evening Charlie pulled her phone from her pocket as it beeped, reading the message from Brax she smiled and replied.

"What that smirk for?" Frankie asked leaning over her shoulder.

"Nothing," Charlie said and put her phone away "are you finished taking what you want?" she asked.

"Yeah," Frankie nodded "you sure you don't mind me just taking all this? I can pay you you know."

"Frankie, I have all me and Ruby need in my car already, if you don't take this stuff it's gonna be sold on the lawn with the rest of it or put in the bin I don't want any of it," Charlie replied.

"I cant believe the mess he left behind," Frankie said "who'd have known a drug dealer with a detective for a fiancée was living next door?"

"Who would have known a detective didn't even know her fiancé was drug dealer?" Charlie asked.

"Hey now," Frankie said and walked to her "this is not your fault okay, no one knew, no one even suspected it…there's wine in the fridge," she said nudging her to the kitchen.

"So tell me how you're settling in summer bay," she asked a while later "how's Lacey doing?"

"Yeah it's great," Charlie smiled "met a lot of great people, lots of great places and my new station is awesome. Lace is doing great, she's still a doctor at the hospital. Ruby is settling in too-she's got herself a new boyfriend already," she chuckled.

"And you?" Frankie smirked "I know that smile that's lighting up your face right now."

"Alright," Charlie said looking down at the wine she still hadn't touched "there is a guy, Lacey's brother actually," she said and looked over at her "it was a mess but now everything is falling into place."

"Charlie Holden you sly dog," she giggled "so gimme all the goss, is he hot? Is he tall? Is he a good kisser, come on I want all the juicy details."

"Yes he's hot and tall and an amazing kisser," Charlie chuckled "his name is Brax, he's her oldest brother."

"Wow Charlie I am so jealous right now," Frankie chuckled "but good on you," she added and patted her hand "you've bounced back you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Frank," she smiled "I am happy, you should come visit some time."

"For a wedding maybe?" Frankie asked.

Charlie chuckled and stood up "give me a break I just cancelled one wedding, I'm not about to start organising another one…I better go see does anyone need a hand out there before I leave," she said and walked outside.

A while later she stuck her head back into the house "I'm heading off Frank!" she called "there's not much left, you know what to do later! I'll call you when I'm on my way back tomorrow!"

"Where are you going anyway?" Frankie asked.

Charlie smiled to herself "to cash in on one of my birthday presents…see ya in the morning," she said and climbed into her car.

….

Halfway through the night Charlie rolled over and snuggled into Brax who had been awake since he got into the bed. Looking down on her he smiled and pulled her closer, tonight hadn't gone exactly as he had planned. They'd talked most of the time until he sent her to bed for yawning for the millionth time."

It didn't bother him that he didn't get to sleep with her and that fact right there was the reason he knew she was the real thing.

"You know it's kinda creepy to watch someone when they're sleeping," Charlie mumbled against him.

Brax chuckled "how'd you know I was watching you?"

"Years of being undercover," she mumbled back and opened her eyes "can't sleep?" she asked.

"Nope, can't stop thinking."

"About what?" she asked sitting up.

"You, the baby, Lacey, everything," he sighed "what's gonna happen when we get home?"

Charlie felt really bad after what Brax had told her she called Lacey on her way to the city but she was busy at work. She hadn't even called her back to see how she was "was she okay? I mean how'd she take it?"

Brax shrugged "she was pissed and dead set on revenge…she thinks they're up to something."

"Like what?" Charlie asked curiously.

"She thinks Nate came back to her to be near Ricky while she worked me to see what money she could get out of me, using this baby as an excuse," Brax replied.

Charlie nodded and rolled out of the bed "except you're not that stupid," she said and grabbed her phone "I wanna call Lace this must be killing her," she said and walked out to the balcony.

"Hey Lace," she said when the phone was answered.

"Hey Charlz," she sniffed.

"You're crying?" Charlie asked unsure.

"No," she sniffed again "I'm watching the notebook with Kyle."

"It's four am and you two are watching the notebook?" Charlie chuckled "is he a stand in for me?"

"Yeah, he heard me whinging in my room and forced me out to the sofa" Lacey chuckled "how are you getting on over there? Did you get me something nice?"

Charlie now felt like the worst friend in the world Lacey didn't even know she was back in the country "actually I'm on my way right now…I'll be home in the morning after a quick stop in the city, and of course I got you something."

"You rock," Lacey chuckled "you're gonna get Morgan on the way down?"

"Yeah, Ruby's missing him…I am too," Charlie giggled.

"I better warn Brax," Lacey chuckled "he hates big dogs."

"Ah he's only a baby…anyway, I'll let you go I have to turn my phone off, I'll see you when I get home."

"See ya soon Charlz, love ya," Lacey replied

"Love ya too Charlie!" Kyle yelled in the background.

"Love you too Lace and you Kyle," she giggled "I'll see ya soon," she said and hung up. Leaning against the rail she sighed heavily, Lacey needed her now-no one else mattered.

* * *

The next morning Brax groaned as Charlie pulled away from him "I have to go," she giggled as he tried to pull her back "I'll see you in a few hours."

"That night went way too quick for me," he whined.

"Well I'm sorry," Charlie said and walked to her car door "but tonight me Lace and the girls are having girly time and you're going out with your brother so we can have the place to ourselves-you're staying at Jack's with Heath and the others."

"Oh you're kicking me out of my house already?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said and kissed him quickly "then tomorrow you can meet Morgan and see my new house."

Brax groaned "just how big is this dog?"

Charlie giggled again "he's still a puppy Brax, he's all cute and cuddly, you'll love him."

"Yeah until he sinks his teeth into me," he muttered.

"He won't he's a good dog…I gotta go," she said and climbed into her car "you'll be at home when I get there, and don't forget the story of where you were."

"Met an old mate staying in Angelo's with him all night got it," he said and closed her door "see ya later then babe."

"Bye!" she called as she pulled away.

A few hours later Charlie pulled up at her new house "now puppy," she giggled as Morgan jumped over to the seat beside her "this is our new home," she said and opened the door "let's go see where Ruby and the girls are," she added and pointed to the ground for him to jump out.

"Rubes! Kenzie! April!" she called as she walked into the living room "wow," she said stopping in her tracks. "You girls have been busy," she said as the three hurried down the stairs.

"I wanted it all done before you got home," Ruby said "MORGAN!" she squealed when he ran at her. "Where's my puppy!" she giggled and dropped to her knees as he jumped playfully at her.

Charlie chuckled and looked at Kenzie "your Nan said you have a month then you have to go home and decide where you wanna live."

"I can live here?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yes," Charlie nodded "but I want you to really think about this Kenzie," she said seriously "there'll always be a room for you here but you need to think how this will affect your grandparents too."

Kenzie nodded and hugged her "I know and I will think about it…thanks Charlie," she said before she ran back up the stairs.

April smiled and hugged her "welcome home aunt Charlie, I hope you enjoy your new home…go have a look around," she said and stepped back.

Charlie looked around at her fully equipped living room "something tells me you girls are getting spoiled again tonight…thank you so much, the place looks amazing."

….

Later that afternoon Charlie let herself into Lacey's "hey," she greeted as they all looked up from the table.

"You're back," Lacey squealed and stood up "at last," she added and hugged her.

"Great to be back," Charlie said and pulled back "so me you Summer Bianca Halys and Leah are having a girls night…you up for it?" she asked.

Lacey nodded furiously "I am so in, I have two weeks off work and plenty of wine in the fridge," she said and walked back to the table, "we're just about to have lunch I kept you a seat," she said patting a chair between her and Brax.

"Yeah a nice seat beside Brax," Heath chuckled.

"Don't ruin the moment," Lacey hissed and slapped him.

"We all know her and Brax are together," Casey said.

"Well, that's good enough for me," Brax said and pulled Charlie to him "I don't have to hold back anymore," he said and kissed her.

"Aww Brax we're about to eat, put her down," Kyle whined.

Charlie giggled and pulled back "so you don't have a problem with us being together?"

"As long as Lace is okay with it then I am too," Kyle said.

"I'm okay with it," Lacey said "but I call dibs now on maid of honour."

Heath scoffed "I don't think any of us here will be tripping over you to get there first."

"Yeah but you'll be best man so you'll have to wear a tux," Casey chuckled.

"Whoa whoa!" Brax cut in "there'll be no weeding talk or anything remotely close to wedding talk in this house."

Lacey giggled "we're just screwing with you Brax…food," she said nodding to the plates.

Charlie giggled and slid her hand into his "now we have a bit more time before I kick you lot out."

Brax smiled and squeezed her hand "as long as you're here I don't care."

"Oh Brax, Rick called this morning," Heath said a few minutes later "she said her appointment is Wednesday morning…she said you'd know what she was talking about."

Lacey and Charlie looked over at Brax they were still the only ones to know about both babies and the whole mess surrounding them. Brax cleared his throat and clasped his hands "you boys are going to find out sooner or later," he started and waited for their attention. "Ricky is pregnant but," he said before they could jump in "it's not my baby-the dates don't match up."

"What do you mean the dates don't add up?" Heath asked "Rick wouldn't do that to you mate."

"Heath I know you and Ricky are still friends and I have no problem with that," Brax said "I've never asked you to cut her off but she's playing me mate. I was away with Case when she got pregnant the kid is not mine."

"So it's Nate's?" Casey asked.

"Yes it is," Lacey answered "and me and Brax have this under control, we know what we're doing so you three stay out of it and go on like you don't know anything."

"That's fine by me," Kyle said and stood up "I don't talk to her anyway."

"Yeah me either," Casey said and stood up "we know nothing," he added and walked off.

"Heath?" Brax asked.

"I know nothing, got it," he said and stood up "I'm gonna go for a surf," he added and walked off.

Lacey stood up "I'm gonna go get stuff for later on, I'll meet you back here about six Charlz," she said and walked out after the boys.

"What now?" Charlie asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know about you," Brax said and stood up "but I'm gonna make the most of an empty house," he said pulling her to her feet.

Charlie giggled and kissed him as he led her back to his bedroom, finally things were somewhat normal.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now Wednesday and Charlie had stayed over with Lacey, coming out of her room she saw Brax sitting at the kitchen table lost in thought "hey, what has you up so early?" she asked as she got herself some tea.

"Hey," he said and looked over at her "have to be at the hospital at eight."

Charlie nodded and looked down at her cup "forgot all about that." She and Brax had talked about the situation ending with them agreeing to let Ricky think they weren't together and see what she'd try next….she really didn't like the idea but went with it for his sake.

Brax stood up and walked to her "I know you don't like this Charlie, but I can't let her play me, it won't be for much longer."

"I know," she nodded and drained her cup.

"Hey," he said taking her hand "I wanna be with you and only you."

Charlie sighed heavily "I know you do," she said and picked her keys up "I just can't see why you don't just tell her you know it's not yours and get her out of your life…what do you expect to get out of this," she added and walked to the door "I'll see you later."

"Charlie wait," Brax said and walked after her.

"It's fine alright, you just do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to do," she said and climbed into her car.

Brax watched her go and sighed, walking back into the house he dropped back into a chair "what's wrong with Charlie?" Lacey asked sitting beside him.

"This whole Ricky situation has her on edge," Brax replied.

"Yeah, I kinda got that when she spent the whole night in my room," Lacey said and stood up "do you think we should just drop it?"

"As in let them away with it?" Brax asked.

"Well they're still seeing each other, they're still having a baby so really there's not much we can do it's still gonna happen," Lacey replied. "I think we should just tell them we know and move on from it, we don't need the agro and you should be worrying about Charlie and your baby," she added and walked off to her room.

Brax sighed and looked at his phone maybe Charlie was right, what was he gonna achieve from this? Picking it up he dialled Ricky's Number "I just wanted to let you know I won't be there today seen as it's not my kid an all."

"What do you mean not your kid?" Ricky yelled "Brax I told you it was yours I worked out the dates!"

"You failed to remember I was up coast with Casey that week you idiot!" he yelled back "I know you've been playing me. You and the doc just get outta town and leave us be!" he yelled and hung up.

Throwing his phone down he looked up to see Lacey leaning against the frame smiling at him "what?" he asked.

"My brother is in love," she chuckled and walked to him "thank you," she said and kissed him on the cheek "maybe you should go bring Charlie a peace offering!" she called back.

…..

"Come in!" Charlie called as someone knocked at her door, looking up she saw Brax come in "what are you doing here?" she asked and looked down at her paperwork.

Brax sat down and placed a tea in front of her "I came to let you know I called Ricky and told her where to go."

Charlie narrowed her eyes he was dead set on this "why? Why all of a sudden have you changed your mind?"

"You," he said seriously "you were right, it was stupid and dumb and nothing good would come from it…I never should have asked you to go along with any of it."

Charlie nodded slowly "so that's it then? She won't be hanging around causing us trouble?"

Brax tilted his head to the side as if he was thinking "not one hundred per cent on that one yet."

"Great," Charlie sighed and threw her pen down "that's all I need now," she said and stood up "I have to head out in a minute," she added as she pulled a drawer open.

Brax nodded and stood up deciding not to push his luck "how about we head out for dinner tonight-just me and you?"

"Can't," she replied "I promised Ruby and Kenzie I'd have a girly night with them since I stayed at your place last night."

Brax nodded again and walked to the door "lunch then, call me later if you're free," he said and walked out.

Charlie turned around to reply and sighed when she saw he was gone "going for lunch with my sister and Beth," she muttered and walked back to her desk.

Dropping into her seat again she sighed as Summer bounced into her office "what?" she snapped.

"Whoa," Summer chuckled "who pissed you off?"

"No one, sorry…what do you need?" she asked.

Summer smiled excitedly and sat forward in her chair "I overheard dad and Beth talking this morning…she's gonna ask us to be bridesmaids."

Charlie rolled her eyes "Summer they haven't even set a date yet."

"Two weeks from Saturday," Summer said and stood up again "just wanted to tell you that…act surprise when she asks us, later!" she called on her way out.

Charlie chuckled and stood up trust Summer to ruin a surprise for anyone, grabbing her gun and purse she walked out of her office and to the desk "Jack or Pete around Georgie?" she asked.

"Jack is on a call out and Pete's out back," Watson replied.

Charlie nodded "can you get Jack to call me when he gets back in…I have something for him to do," she added quickly and walked out back to find Peter.

"Hey Charlz," he said as she stopped beside him "what can I do for ya?"

"This weekend, you dad Jack and the boys are gonna head off on dad's bucks night," she replied.

Peter chuckled "you have to have a wedding planned for that."

"Two weeks from Saturday!" Charlie called as she walked away "you're going this weekend! Start planning!" she added and slipped back out front.

* * *

A while later Charlie walked into Angelo's and spotted Beth and Summer by the wall, she smiled and walked over to them "hey," she said and sat down.

"Hey sweetie," Beth smiled "now that you're both here," she started "I'd like to ask you something very important."

"Yes?" Summer asked excitedly.

Charlie rolled her eyes and kicked Summer under the table "what is it Beth?" she asked when she raised an eyebrow at Summer's groan.

"Me and your dad have set a date for the wedding-small and simple," she added when Summer clapped excitedly "so we'd like you two to be the bridesmaids."

"Aww, that's amazing Beth," Charlie said and stood up "of course we will," she said and hugged her.

"I'm so excited!" Summer squealed and dived on Charlie's back hugging her tight.

"Thank you girls, you have no idea how much this means to me and your dad," Beth said as she sat back down "and another thing," she said looking at Charlie "I haven't a thing planned and I know you're really good at this type of stuff so I…" she trailed off as Charlie held up her hand.

"Say no more," Charlie said and stood up when she spotted Brax behind the bar "I'll take care of it all, just get me a list of what you'd like and I'll go through it with you later…be back in a sec," she said and walked up to the bar.

"Hey babe," Brax sighed and leaned on the bar across from her.

"Baby what's wrong?" she asked rubbing his hand.

"Ricky," he muttered "she wants a dna test."

"She what?" Charlie shrieked wide eyed.

Brax looked around to see everyone look their way "not here babe, can we talk about this later?"

"No!" Charlie lowered her voice and moved closer to him "we'll talk about this now," she said and turned back to her table. "Sum! Just order without me I have to take care of something!" she called and dragged Brax to his office.

Brax sighed heavily as he dropped into the small sofa "what the hell am I gonna do now?"

"You're gonna do the test and get her out of the way for good," Charlie replied and sat beside him "at least the test won't lie and we'll know for sure."

Brax wrapped his arm around her and placed the other hand on her stomach "I'm sorry to be putting you though all this, you've enough to worry about without her adding to it."

Charlie leaned up and kissed him "don't worry about us, we'll still be here, I think this is the last step for her. She couldn't think of anything else so she's dragging you down with this hoping you'd just accept it as yours."

"Well that sure as hell ain't about to happen," he said and looked down on her "I'm gonna do the test and get her out of my life once and for all."

Charlie nodded and leaned into him "we'll be okay Brax."

….

Later that evening Charlie hurried into her house an hour late to meet the unimpressed faces of Ruby Kenzie and April "sorry sorry Beth roped me into planning her wedding," she said and dropped onto the sofa.

"Fine we'll let you away with it this time," Ruby said and stood up "simply because Brax turned up here wasted two hours ago…we're going to Jack's."

Charlie jumped up "what do you mean he turned up here wasted?"

"He was drunk out of his mind," Kenzie said "he seemed upset about something."

Charlie sighed "did he say what it was about?"

"No, we couldn't make sense of it so we got him to your bed and left him there…have fun," April said as she ushered the other two girls out the door.

"Won't be home!" Ruby called as the door closed.

Charlie sighed again and walked to the stairs, taking them she stopped outside her door pushing it in she found him lying on her bed clutching a pillow "hey," she said softly and sat beside him.

"Sorry," he muttered and glanced at her "I couldn't think of anywhere else to go…my heads so messed up Charlie."

Charlie moved closer to him "talk to me?" she asked lying back beside him.

Brax lay his head on her stomach and dropped his hands onto her legs "Ricky had the test done this afternoon…it's my baby-Lace was wrong."

Charlie stroked his hair as she thought of an answer, closing her eyes tight to hold back the tears she thought of how to reply, what did she say? Opening her eyes again she looked down on him he looked so lost so cut up-she was too, but this wasn't about her. Biting on her lip she wiped her eyes quickly "then you have two babies," was all she could think to say.

"But I don't want two," he whimpered "I just want you and our baby, I don't want this Charlie she'll ruin it all I know she will."

Charlie's heart broke as she felt his tears seep into her skin, "Brax listen to me," she said softly and tugged his hair so he'd look at her "we're stronger than her okay, we won't let her get in the way of us, sure it's not ideal but we will make this work…these babies didn't ask to be born, they didn't ask for any of this."

Brax sighed heavily and kissed her stomach, rolling off her he lay on his side "I'm not in a fit state to make any decisions tonight."

"Go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning," Charlie said and looked up at the ceiling. Something that could be a major player in this dawned on her, looking over at Brax she rolled off the bed "Brax?" she called "Brax?" she called again and leaned over him.

Seeing he was a sleep she hurried towards the door, she was going to sort this out once and for all.

* * *

Pulling away from her house she called Lacey "Lace? where are you?" she asked "okay, I'm coming to you now, it's important," she added and hung up.

Pulling into the hospital parking lot Charlie climbed out and hurried inside "Dr Braxton please," she asked the nurse on the desk.

A few minutes later Lacey hurried around the corner "Charlie, what's wrong? Is everyone okay? Did something happen? Is it the baby?" she asked worried.

Charlie stood up "it's Brax-but he's okay," she added quickly when Lacey's eyes went wide. Seeing Nate walk to the desk she stopped talking when he looked over, "is there somewhere we can go to talk privately?"

"Sure," Lacey nodded and ushered her into the nearest room "what is going on?" she asked as she closed the door.

"How long does it take to get results of a paternity test?" Charlie asked.

Lacey raised an eyebrow "a few weeks give or take…why?" she asked.

"And could they put on a rush and deliver sooner?" Charlie asked next.

"Yes it if was for court or children's services," Lacey replied "Charlie will you please tell me what's going on here I cant keep up."

"How long would it take if it was rushed?" Charlie asked.

"Twenty-four hours the earliest…tell me," Lacey demanded.

Charlie sighed Ricky had played him yet again, looking over at Lacey she sat back on a bed "Ricky told Brax she wanted a test done this morning. When I got home from work Ruby said he turned up there totally wasted and babbling, they put him in my bed to sleep it off. When I went to talk to him he told me the results were back and it was his baby that you'd gotten it wrong, he's devastated Lace," she said sadly "he thinks this baby is his and Ricky is gonna come between us."

Lacey stood there taking it all in "do you think she did a test at all?" she asked a minute later "I mean he'd have to come here and give blood for a sample. I didn't see him and I'm the only doctor on duty today that has the authority to do them."

"I don't know the details he was too upset…is there any way you could check if one was done?" Charlie asked. She looked over at Lacey when she didn't answer to find her looking out the window at someone "Lace?" she asked and walked to her.

Lacey stared out at Nate by the front desk "there are only four doctors with authority to do a paternity test in this hospital, one is on holidays, one is on personal leave and I'm standing right here…that just leaves him," she said nodding to Nate.

"You think he could have gone behind your back?" Charlie asked.

Lacey nodded and pulled out her beeper as it beeped "I'm sorry Charlz I have to go, emergency coming in at a and e leave it with me and I'll call you later," she said and hurried from the room.

….

Later that night Lacey had a few minutes to herself, slipping into Nate's office she looked out to see was any one around. Seeing the coast was clear she hurried to his desk and pulled up his files-dating him for so long she knew all his passwords. Clicking into one marked E.S she opened it and scanned it quickly "what an absolute bitch," she said out loud as she read on. Once she finished reading the emails back and forth between Ricky and Nate she emailed them all to herself…they'd come in handy tomorrow. Closing down the computer she walked to the door and pulled it open, jumping back when Nate walked in at the same time.

"Lacey?" he said frowning.

"I was looking for you…my phone rang so I closed the door over," she added.

"Okay," he nodded "what did you need me for?" he asked.

"Mrs Ellis in room four said you said she was okay to be discharged tomorrow, I just wanted to double check with you before I got the papers ready," she replied.

Nate nodded again "I did, she's making great progress, I see no reason to keep her here, I'll sign off on it myself if you like," he offered.

"That's okay I can do it, I just wanted to be sure…my shift is finished now," she said and stepped around him "I'll see you tomorrow!" she called as she rounded the corner.

Hurrying to her locker she grabbed her bag and hurried out the door, getting to her car she locked her door and pulled out her phone "Charlz? Are you still up?" she asked as she started up her car.

Charlie yawned and rolled out of her bed "I am now…what's up?" she asked as she walked out of the room.

"There was no test," Lacey said quickly "I have a load of emails from both of them planning it all, open your account I'll send them on."

"I knew it," Charlie said as she turned on her laptop " it's on send them now."

"Okay, hold on a sec," Lacey said and pulled the phone away from her ear. Just as she sent the first one she screamed as he window came in on top of her.

"Lace?" Charlie yelled "Lacey are you okay? LACEY ANSWER ME!" she yelled panicked. She listened as Lacey struggled with someone, grabbing her keys she ran to the door "Lacey where are you?" she asked as she heard screeching tyres.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Lacey panted " Nate just went psycho, I'm coming to your place so stay up," she added and hung up.

* * *

As soon as Charlie saw headlights pull into her drive she jumped up and ran outside "what the hell happened?" she asked as Lacey walked towards her shaking glass from her hair and clothes.

"I snuck into Nate's office and got the emails, I must have screwed up somehow because he smashed my window and tried to take the phone," Lacey replied as she walked inside.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked following her "did the glass cut you anywhere?"

"I'm fine," Lacey said and sat at Charlie's laptop, opening her own account she proceeded to send the emails to Charlie's account. "There, all done," she said and stood up again "they're all there…mind if I crash here tonight?"

"Sure," Charlie chuckled "take your pick no ones home-except my bed, your brother is in there."

Lacey wrinkled her nose "I think I'd rather sleep in with Morgan," she giggled "I'll take the spare room…night Charlz, don't sit up all night, we got them!" she called as she walked up the stairs.

"Night!" Charlie called after her and sat down in front of the laptop. Scanning the emails she gasped and shook her head she couldn't believe someone could be so cruel, and for what?

Sighing she logged out and shut down the laptop, tomorrow she'd talk to Brax then take the emails to her brother and see if any charges could be brought against them.

Before she could stand up she felt arms wrap around her "what are you still doing up?" Brax asked and kissed her on the head "it's after two," he added and walked to sit beside her.

"I'm surprised you're up at all," Charlie chuckled "how you feeling?" she added in a more serious tone.

"Bit groggy but I'll live," he said and stood up again "you coming back to bed?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you about something, come sit with me," she replied, may as well get it out of the way now.

Brax sighed and walked back to the table "I know things are so messed up right now Charlie but I promise you nothing is going to come between us."

"That's not what I want to talk about," Charlie said and turned on her laptop "the baby is not yours Brax, Ricky and Nate set the whole thing up."

"What?" he asked a minute later.

Charlie pulled up the emails and turned the laptop to face him "read them," she said.

After Brax had read them he pushed the laptop away and shot up "I'm gonna kill them!" he yelled.

"No you're not," Charlie said and stood up "you're gonna come back to bed with me now and let me deal with this tomorrow."

"They can't get away wi-" he was cut off as she kissed him.

Charlie pulled back and looked up at him "and they won't, leave it with me," she said and started to lead him towards the stairs.

Brax narrowed his eyes "what did you do?" he asked.

Charlie chuckled "you'll see tomorrow," she said and pulled him up the stairs.

….

The next morning Brax walked into the kitchen to see Lacey sitting at the table in a pair of pink pyjamas "what are you doing here?" he asked sitting beside her "nice pj's," he chuckled.

"I came over after work I had something for Charlie…they're Ruby's, I didn't want to go into Charlie's room to see something that would scar me."

"Charlie never said," then it dawned on him "did you have anything to do with the emails from Ricky and Nate?"

Lacey stood up "oh look at that, I have to go," she said and went to walk away.

"Lacey," Brax said seriously and stood up "what happened?"

Lacey sighed and walked back to the table "Charlie came to see me last night and told me everything, so before I left I went into Nate's office and looked for something to prove they were playing you and found the emails."

"And?" Brax asked curiously.

"You read the emails," Lacey said-she'd already spoken to Charlie this morning.

"Yeah, not all of them…fill me in," Brax replied.

Lacey sat down again "they said she'd demand the test which she did. The next one said she'd tell you it was yours and Nate would make a false copy of the results if you asked. Another said they'd wait a few weeks until she asked you for money to buy stuff, and when they had enough they'd blow town…with their baby."

Brax nodded and sat back in the chair "Charlie came to you with this?"

"She did," Lacey nodded "she needed evidence before it went any further."

"Further how?" Brax asked.

"Well Charlie reckons he'll be arrested for assault, malpractice and fraud, and she'll be arrested for fraud and an accomplice to the fake results."

"What assault?" Brax asked.

"Does it matter?" Lacey asked and stood up "it's done, they're caught, move on and forget about it."

"Lacey did he hurt you?" Brax asked angrily.

Lacey groaned she knew she should have left that part out "he knew I'd been at something in his office and followed me to my car. I was still in the lot on the phone to Charlie…and he smashed my window and started yelling at me to give him the phone-the car was started so I just slammed on the gas and took off."

Brax shook his head and stood up "he attacked you?" he yelled again.

"Brax relax, Charlie has it under control," Lacey said.

"Since when is Charlie responsible for this family?" he hissed "I solve the problems not her!"

Lacey gasped and swung back to face him "this family?" she asked "Charlie is part of this family!" she yelled back. "She did it for you Brax because you were so cut up about the whole mess, she didn't want to see you like that so she took it upon herself to solve it…you're an asshole! You don't deserve her!" she yelled and stormed out of the room.

Brax sighed and turned around to see Charlie standing at the back door "babe I didn't mean it that way."

Charlie looked down at the file she had in her hand, stepping into the kitchen she dropped it onto the table "this is the form you need to sign for the charges to go ahead, get Lacey to sign her one too…I'll be back for them in a while," she said and walked out the door again.

"Charlie!" Brax called after her.

"I'm too busy!" she called back and climbed into her car.

* * *

A while later Charlie sat at her desk swinging from side to side on her chair, all morning and half the afternoon she and Jack had questioned Nate and Ricky and boy was that fun. All Ricky did was deny everything and throw a few hundred sly digs at Charlie. All Nate did was say he knew nothing about anything Ricky had organised it all.

She looked up as Jack sat on her desk "I thought you were on lunch," he said.

"I am," Charlie said and nodded to her computer "I'm looking for bridesmaid dresses for dads wedding."

"You've been swinging on that chair for the last twenty minutes…eat something," he said and placed a salad in front of her.

"Thanks," she mumbled and went back to swinging on her chair.

"What's up with you today?" he asked "you're quiet all morning."

"Oh, nothing," she said and sat forward "just something Brax said that I'm trying not to take personally."

"What did he say now?" Jack asked having only recently being filled in on Charlie being pregnant for his mate.

"Ah it doesn't matter," Charlie said and stood up "I'll get over it…I have to go see Beth," she added.

"Oi, if he's upset you you know I'll kick his ass, best mate or not," Jack said seriously.

Charlie chuckled and walked back to him "thanks Jacky," she said and kissed him on the cheek "but I'm okay," she smiled and walked off.

"Take the salad with you!" he called after her "you have to feed Braxton junior too."

Charlie walked back in and glared at him "could you be a bit louder?" she snapped and snatched up the salad.

"Relax," Jack chuckled "no one's out there I'm supposed to be out on the desk."

"So get off my desk and go back to your own," Charlie said and walked out again.

Jack followed her "have we to wear tux's to this wedding?"

"Well you're both part of the wedding party so yes…I know what size you two are, I'll sort them, you just worry about the bucks night," Charlie replied.

"Don't you worry about that," Jack chuckled "I have that all under control plenty of good fun ahead."

"That's what I'm afraid of…I'll see you later," Charlie replied and walked out the door.

As she climbed into her car her phone beeped with a message from Brax **come over to mine after work? **Sighing she threw her phone on the seat and pulled away, she'd talk to him later.

…..

Later that evening Charlie arrived at Brax's, she'd never got back to him and wasn't sure if he was even here. Climbing out of her car she walked to the door and knocked before pushing the door in "Bra…wow," she gasped and stepped inside.

Looking around she smiled, he had turned the living room into a romantic setting, walking to the table she picked up the rose in the middle of the table surrounded by candles and rose petals and brought it to her nose. Looking at the floor she bit her lip and giggled at the trail of rose petals leading to his room, stopping outside his door she dropped her bag to the floor and tipped the door in.

Finding him asleep on his bed she kicked off her shoes and slipped into the room, closing the door over she walked to the bed and climbed on beside him "oi," she whispered in his ear and ran the rose along his cheek.

Brax stirred but didn't open his eyes, giggling she moved closer to him "Daryl Braxton you better get that sexy little butt of yours up and finish what you started."

Brax's eyes snapped open "babe?" he said surprised and sat up "you didn't answer me so I didn't know if you'd come or not. When I saw the time I started but waited for you to answer me before I finished."

"I know I'm sorry I meant to get back to you but I had to see Beth and she just went on and on about the wedding I couldn't get away," she replied.

"I'm sorry about what you heard this morning, it didn't come out the way I meant," he said sliding his hand into hers.

"It's okay I get it, you look after your family, I got it, I won't interfere again," she said waving him off.

"Hey, you're my family too, I know you wanted to help and I am grateful for that really I am. When it comes to my family I'm just so used to solving everyone's problems that it felt weird for someone else to do it for me."

"Well you have me to help out whenever you need me and I promise I won't step on your toes again," she said and snuggled into him.

Brax pulled her closer "you're amazing you know that…I love you," he said seriously without realising it.

Charlie's eyes went wide, titling her head slowly she looked up at him "what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You just said you love me" she said in a daze.

Brax opened his mouth to deny it but stopped himself, looking down on her he smiled and slid his hands onto her cheeks "that's because I do love you," he said and kissed her slowly.

Charlie's heart just wanted to explode she couldn't believe he was telling her he loved her just after a few short weeks. And what she couldn't believe even more was that she was in love with him too, rolling him onto his back she climbed on top of him and deepened the kiss.

"Babe," he breathed and pulled back as she opened his trousers "I have dinner out there for us first."

Charlie pulled his shirt off and kicked his trousers the rest of the way down "we can have it in between," she said and kissed him again, she bit on his lip as he slowly slid her dress up her body and pulled it over her head. Closing her eyes tight as his hands slid up her back she dug her nails into his back she just loved the feel of him touching her. "Baby," she moaned as he pulled her closer to him.

"You have no idea how much I want you Charlie," he murmured as he nipped at her neck.

"Hey," Charlie said and pushed him back down, leaning over him she looked into his eyes "I love you too."

Brax smiled and slid his hand onto her cheek again "good, because I don't think I'll ever stop loving you," he said while guiding her down to his lips.

Charlie kissed him slowly teasing him a bit as she pulled back a few times "you got nothing to worry about there, I won't be going anywhere," she said and claimed his lips passionately.

**A/N so unfortunately the next Chapter is the last, I hope you enjoyed this, I'll try get it out as quick as I can ****J**


	10. Chapter 10

It was now the morning of the wedding and Charlie's nerves were at her, nerves only Brax could settle. Pulling up at his house she climbed out and made her way to the front door, when she reached it she found it open which wasn't unusual.

Opening her mouth to announce her presence she stopped when she heard Brax's voice followed by Heath's, frowning she stepped closer and listened.

"Come on Brax, us and Ricky go back to kids, we can't just turn our backs on her," Heath said.

"Are you not listening to me!" Brax yelled "after everything she did to me you really want me to do this?"

"I know what she did," Heath replied "but we can't turn our backs on her she has no one now. The doc is pinning everything on her, he's saying it was all her, he took off."

"What do you want me to do?" Brax asked "she turned her back on us the second she slept with Lacey's bloke!"

Heath sighed and walked to the door "she needs our help Brax she's pregnant and alone, just think about it, she's still family," he said and walked out the door.

Charlie had spotted him coming and ran back to her car making it look like she'd only arrived "morning," she smiled as he passed her.

"Morning Charlie," he mumbled and kept going.

Charlie walked into the house and over to the table where Brax sat pinching the bridge of his nose "bad time?" she asked.

Brax looked up and smiled "for you never," he said and stood up "how're my babies this morning?" he asked kissing her quickly.

"We're good," she replied and sat down "did you have an argument with Heath or something?" she asked "I just saw him and he didn't seem too happy."

"Yeah, but don't worry about it it's nothing," he said and walked to the kettle "you all set for later?"

Charlie sighed she was disappointed he didn't tell her but today wasn't the day to get into an argument "yeah, I just have to pick up Beth's dress before I head over…you're still coming right?" she asked.

Brax placed a cup down in front of her "just to see you in that dress," he said and kissed her on the head.

"You saw me in the dress," she chuckled.

"Okay, just to see you in that dress for more than five minutes," he replied.

Charlie slapped him as a smirk crossed his face "you're lucky you didn't rip it."

Brax stood up again "plenty of time later," he said and kissed her sweetly "I'm sorry babe I have to get to the restaurant."

Charlie stood up and followed him "I was just dropping in anyway, I'll see ya later," she said and climbed into her car. She had a feeling his sudden need to leave was down to this Ricky business, but with no time to investigate she just had to trust he'd tell her when he was ready.

….

Later that day Charlie sat outside Beth's house ready to go, she still had an hour but sitting around thinking about Brax and Ricky wasn't helping. She looked up when someone stopped in front of her.

"What ya thinking about?" Brax asked and sat beside her "and you look beautiful by the way," he added.

"Nothing…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You left your phone on the table this morning, that explains why you haven't been answering me," he said holding it out "I have a bit of bad news."

Charlie took her phone from him hoping he was about to tell her about what Heath had said "what's the bad news?"

"I can't make the wedding," he said slowly.

"What!" she shrieked this isn't what she expected at all "what do you mean you can't make it?" she asked jumping up.

"I'm sorry babe," he said standing up "I've been called to a suppliers meeting in the city."

"Can you cancel it?" she asked extremely pissed off.

"I wish I could, but it's only once a month."

"Can't Kyle go? He does more work there than you anyway," she snapped.

"I tried that before they only deal with the owners…I'm sorry babe," he said stepping closer to her "you know I want to be there," he said sliding his hands onto her hips.

"Obviously not," she said and pulled away from him "you know how hard and important today is for me, if you cared about me at all you'd find a way to be here," she sniffed.

"Charlie I do want to be here you know I do," he said following her as she stormed to the door.

"Do I look stupid?" she yelled whirling to face him "I know you're not going to any meeting and I know that argument with Heath this morning wasn't nothing either!" she yelled and pushed the door in. "When you feel like you can trust me and tell me what's really going on you call me," she said and walked inside "until then just leave me the hell alone!" she hissed and slammed it on him.

Brax stood looking at the door, he jumped when someone slapped him on the shoulder "detective mate," Peter chuckled "she knows when someone is lying to her…didn't anyone ever tell you not to piss off a woman that owns a gun?" he chuckled and pushed the door in "not to mention pregnant too."

"Hey Pete," he called and pulled him back.

Peter held up his hands "whatever is happening with you and my sister is none of my business."

"It's not that," Brax said and pulled him outside "just keep an eye on her for me today will ya?"

"I'll be doing that anyway…what's going on?" he asked "should I be worried about what you're up to?"

Brax sighed "it's about Ricky I didn't want to bring it up around Charlie…I'm heading off to find Nate, he took off and left her to face all the charges by herself."

Peter nodded and walked back to the door "you have until the reception or I tell her," he said and walked inside "and you better be there!" he added and closed the door.

* * *

Later that evening Charlie wiped her eyes as Peter finished his speech welcoming Beth officially to the family, standing up she walked towards the bathroom but turned the other way when Brax appeared at the top of the stairs, she couldn't talk to him now she was still mad at him.

Walking to the table Lacey and her friends were at she sat down "everyone having fun?" she asked.

Lacey held up a shot "to being young free and single," she slurred "you want one Charlz?" she giggled.

"How many has she had?" Charlie asked.

"About ten," Leah sighed "sorry Charlie we tried to stop her, she's upset over Nate, he just left her a note to say he was gone."

"It's okay," she said and leaned over her "I'll take that," she said and took the shot from her "no arguments you are totally wasted," she said when Lacey opened her mouth. She stood up and took all the shots away from her "I'm getting you some water then I'm taking you home," she added and walked towards the bar.

Just as she got to the bar she sighed when Brax came out of his office and behind the bar "hey babe," he said cautiously.

Charlie just glared at him and looked towards the barman at the other end.

"Someone looking after you?" he tried next.

"Your sister is off her face, I need some water," she said without looking at him.

Brax looked down at Lacey and sighed as Bianca and Hayley pulled a drink away from her "I'll get her some then I'll take her home."

"I'll bring her home the walk will do her good," Charlie replied.

"Are you sure?" Brax asked "this is your dads wedding," he added.

"Unlike some people, I was here for the important part," she said and turned away from him.

Brax sighed and turned back to the fridge to get a bottle of water, he whirled back around when Charlie squealed to see some guy with his arms wrapped around her "problem here mate?" he asked walking back to the bar.

"No, you got a problem?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're all over my girlfriend," he snarled "get off her," he added.

"You don't own me," Charlie cut in.

"You're really gonna stoop that low just because I couldn't cancel a meeting?" he asked angrily.

"Well you see that's the thing," Charlie said shaking the guy off "if you were at a meeting you couldn't get out of I'd understand, but we both know you weren't so yes," she nodded "I would stoop that low," she said and snatched the bottle from him. "And for your information," she said turning back to him "this is Beth's very married son-my stepbrother," she added and walked off.

Brax sighed and looked to the guy smirking at him "what's so funny?" he snapped.

"You," he chuckled "you don't know Charlie at all do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brax asked.

"It means you get one chance with her, if you don't come clean and tell her what you're up to she's gonna be ice queen and you can kiss any chance with her goodbye…Scott by the way!" he called as he walked back to his table.

Brax leaned on the bar and sighed looking over at her he watched her drag Lacey to her feet as she flung her hand over her mouth. As soon as the bathroom doors closed he walked out around the bar "Kyle!" he called "I have to head off text me when Charlie leaves here!" he added and disappeared down the stairs.

…

After the party had wrapped up Charlie stumbled up Brax's driveway with a very beyond wasted Lacey practically asleep on her. After she had gone to say goodbye to her dad and Beth she'd come back to find Lacey gone and no one had seen her slip off.

Finding her on the beach with an empty bottle passed out she groaned as she pulled her to her feet, it was going to take her over an hour to walk the usual five minute walk and no one was around to help her.

Leaning her against the door she pulled out her key "Lace!" she hissed as she fell on her

"M'okay," she slurred and closed her eyes again "…gonna puke," she muttered and pushed Charlie out of the way.

"In the toilet Lace!" she called loudly and guided her to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Lacey crawled out of the bathroom "bed," she groaned and lay on the floor.

Charlie sighed and rubbed her back she hadn't got the energy to lift her again "can you crawl?" she asked.

"Good here," Lacey mumbled.

"Lace, you're not sleeping in the hallway, get up," she whined and kicked her gently "come on, none of the boys are home yet they'll trip over you or hurt you."

"Thank god," she muttered as someone came in and dropped their keys "is that someone sober?" she called.

Brax frowned and walked to the hallway "it's me…what's she doing?" he asked.

Charlie sighed heavily she didn't think it'd be him home first "I can't lift her anymore my back is killing me, will you carry her to her bed please and I'll do the rest."

"Did you carry her all the way from Angelo's?" he asked.

"I didn't have my car and everyone was gone so I had no choice," she replied and opened her bedroom door.

"Charlie," he sighed.

"What else was I supposed to do?" she hissed.

"Uh call me maybe, or go back into Kyle and take his car," he snapped back "Charlie you're pregnant you shouldn't be doing things like that."

"Would you rather I left here there alone all night?" she asked and pulled off Lacey's shoes before pulling the covers over…she'll be fine the way she is.

Brax followed her as she walked to the door "where are you going now?" he asked.

"Home…night!" she called and walked outside.

"You're not walking home alone this late!" he yelled and ran out after her.

"I'll do what I want!" she yelled back.

Brax sighed and pulled her back "we need to talk," he said and continued to pull her inside.

* * *

A few minutes later Brax came out of his bedroom with pyjamas belonged to her "here, these might be more comfortable," he said and handed them to her.

Charlie placed them down beside her she was dying to get the dress and heels off but he had some explaining to do first "so talk."

Brax sat beside her "my head is a little messed up right now and I don't know where it's at."

Charlie nodded she knew she was being a bitch all day but this was just what she wanted-him to talk to her and tell her the truth "Heath's right…I heard the end of it this morning," she added when he frowned.

"He is?" Brax asked raising an eyebrow.

Charlie nodded again and stood up "I'm trying to put myself in your shoes here Brax so bare with me," she said and leaned against the sofa. "If it were Lacey or Hayley in Ricky's situation and they did on me what she did to you I'd be mad too. Realistically I know I couldn't turn my back on them-sure I'd be mad, but I'd help them out any way I could."

"So you're saying?" Brax asked standing up.

Charlie looked down and played with blanket on the sofa "you have to help Ricky out, Heath is right she has no one, she's scared and vulnerable and probably lonely too."

"She should have thought about that before she put any of us through all that," Brax replied.

"Brax listen to me," Charlie said walking around to him "I don't like the girl and I hate that I'm even saying this but I'd expect the same support from you if I did this for one of my friends. No matter what happened-forget all that, she needs you and Heath to be her friend right now, just having someone to talk to can make all the difference in the world."

Brax sighed and sat down "there was no meeting today…I was out looking for Nate, he took off and if he doesn't check in every day until the court date all the charges he faces are added onto hers."

"I know that," Charlie replied and sat beside him "who do you think gave you the address of where he was?"

Brax snapped his head to her "you?" he asked "why?" he asked when she nodded.

Charlie shrugged and stood up "because I love you and I knew you'd be out for days at a dead end, he didn't know his passport was marked to flag if he left the country…I better get home," she added and walked to the front door.

"Stay?" he asked before she could open it.

Charlie smiled quickly "nah…you have some thinking to do," she said and pulled it open.

Brax walked to her and grabbed her hand tugging her back "the only thinking I have to do right now is how I got such an amazing woman like you."

Charlie slid her hand out of his "I'm still mad at you…I need time to think."

"How can I make it up to you?" he asked.

Charlie smiled quickly again "got a time machine so you could be there when I really needed you?" she asked.

Brax sighed and took her hands again "I'll do whatever it takes to make this up to you, I'm so sorry I missed today."

Charlie kissed him on the cheek "night Brax," she said and slipped out the front door leaving him looking after her.

…

The next morning Charlie walked out of the dinner carrying a tea and headed down to the beach for a stroll. She'd purposely left her phone at home so Brax couldn't get in touch with her, today was all about her and she wanted to be alone for the entire day.

As she got further down the beach she sighed as Ricky came into view, as she got closer she noticed Ricky had her eyes closed and was taking deep breaths, groaning she walked over to her "you okay?" she asked.

Ricky looked up "I'm fine…just heartburn I think."

Charlie looked down at her cup, it was peppermint tea it helped her on Ruby "here," she said holding it out "you should drink this any time you have heartburn it's great."

Ricky took it from her and smelled it "what is it?" she asked.

"Peppermint tea…see ya," Charlie said and started to walk on.

"Hey Charlie!" she called and stood up "why are you being so nice to me?"

Charlie sighed and turned back to her "because I have a feeling we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other, and just in case you didn't know I'm pregnant too so I won't be wasting my energy arguing with you everyday…gotta go," she said and quickly walked off.

Ricky raised an eyebrow and looked behind her to see what had scared her away to see Brax and Heath walking towards her "hey," she called once they were close enough.

"Were you and Charlie arguing?" Brax asked.

"No…she gave me this because I had heartburn," Ricky replied "then she said she had to go," she added.

Brax watched her fade away in the distance he'd called over this morning and Kenzie had told him she was off for the day and wouldn't be back until tonight "did she say anything else?" he asked turning back to Ricky.

"No, why would she?" Ricky asked "look we'll be civil but don't expect us to be friends any time soon."

"You still in the dog house mate?" Heath chuckled.

"No," Brax snapped "I'll see you later," he said and started to jog off, he was gonna talk to her today if it killed him.

Charlie got up to where she'd parked her car and groaned as she heard Brax calling her, turning around she leaned back on her car waiting for him.

"I called over to your house," he said when he reached her.

"Obviously I wasn't there," she replied.

Brax sighed and sat beside her she was still mad he wasn't going to push her "Kenzie said you were heading off for the day."

Charlie nodded "the house in the city has been sold so I have to go up and sign papers, figured I'd stay up there for the day-might meet Ben too," she added.

Brax nodded and stood up "I won't keep you then…can I see you later?" he asked.

"Depends on what time I'm back at," she said and pulled her door open.

"Hey," he said tugging her hand "I hate you being mad at me, please tell me what I can do to fix this?" he pleaded.

Charlie sighed and closed her door again she'd had all night to think about things "I needed you so much yesterday and you let me down. I've started to wonder what it's gonna be like when we have this baby, are you gonna let me down then too?"

"No, no, Charlie no," he said and stepped closer to her "I'm gonna be there for everything I promise."

"And what if another meeting comes up?" she asked.

"Then I'll cancel it, I don't care what I have to do," he said seriously.

"Why couldn't you do that yesterday then?" she asked.

"That was different," he shot back.

"No it wasn't," she said shaking her head "he wasn't going anywhere he would have still been there today," she said and climbed into her car. "I get Ricky's been around a long time and I won't say anything against you helping her or being around her, but you need to get you priorities straight and figure out where me and this baby come…I'll call you later," she said and pulled away.

Brax watched her go and sighed heavily, he had just gotten himself into the worst situation ever…he'd agreed Ricky could stay in the flat. Mentally cursing himself he walked back down the beach, Ricky had to go somewhere else.

* * *

Later that night Charlie sat up along the cliffs, sighing she looked down at her phone it was late. Blowing out a breath she pulled up Brax's number and called him "hey," she said quietly.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"So I was thinking," she started without answering his question "I've been such a bitch and I had no right to say any of that to you earlier."

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Up Stewarts point," she replied.

"Stay there, I'm on my way," he said and hung up.

A few minutes later he arrived and found her sitting looking out over the water, shrugging off his coat he slipped it around her and sat beside her.

Smiling she tugged it closer around her and rested her head on his shoulder.

Brax moved his arm and wrapped it around her pulling her closer "did you have a good day?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and titled her head up "I'm sorry," she said "everything just got on top of me and I-"

"Babe," he said cutting her off "don't ever apologise for letting me know how you feel," he said and stroked her cheek. "I know this is a messed up situation but you come first Charlie and you always will."

Charlie leaned in and kissed him sweetly, pulling back she reached into her bag beside her "I got you a present today," she said twirling it around in her hands. Holding it out she waited for him to take it "figured if it ever got too crowded at your place or you just wanted a bit of time to yourself you could use that."

Brax looked down at the key and smiled "you're gonna regret giving me this," he chucked and pulled out his own keys to put it on the ring. "I'd give you a key to my place but we never lock the door…and I don't think anyone has one," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and leaned into him "so Ben was asking after Lacey today," she said casually, asking about her was putting it lightly, he practically asked everything about her and asked for her number…but Brax didn't need to know that.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded "I think he likes her."

"I think after that dog Lace has had her fill of blokes for a while," he replied.

Charlie nodded again "at least he's gone now," she said and stood up "fancy a walk?" she asked holding out her hand.

Brax took her hand and pulled himself up "there's something I gotta tell you before we go any further."

"Okay," she said slowly.

"I agreed Ricky could stay in the flat," he said quickly.

Charlie nodded and started to walk "where's Heath gonna go? Doesn't that place only have one bed?"

Brax caught up to her "if you don't want her there I can get her to leave tomorrow."

Charlie shook her head "I was the one that said you should help, I don't like it I will admit that…and if she steps over the line with you I will kill her," she added.

"You have nothing to worry about there," he said pulling her to him "I love you and nothing is gonna get in the way of that, she's not gonna get in the way of that," he said and kissed her.

"Fancy a sleepover?" she asked when she pulled back.

"Can I use my key?" he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and started to pull him along "we better test it out."

….

Two weeks had passed and Charlie had taken just about as much as she could from Ricky. She'd stayed over last night and came out this morning to find Brax rubbing her back on the sofa 'pains' she'd said and smirked at Charlie. She just rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen, making herself coffee she walked back to his room and decided she was going to work early or she'd regret what would happen.

Fixing her shirt into her skirt she walked out to the living room "have you seen my car keys?" she asked looking around.

"On the counter babe…you're not going now are you?" he asked "you've over an hour before you're due in," he added.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and picked up her keys "Pete called we're needed for drugs bust so I have to head in and get briefed before we go," she lied and slipped on her shoes.

"Okay," he said not believing her at all "meet me for lunch later?" he asked walking to her.

Charlie nodded and kissed him on the cheek "bye!" she called on her way out the door.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Ricky sang.

"I wonder why," Brax said and walked back to her " don't think I missed the smirk you threw her. New rules, you stay in the flat if Heath's not here you go find someone else to get whatever you need."

"So you're cutting me off?" she asked "you won't even talk to me?"

"Why should I when you're still playing games with Charlie!" he yelled "actually you know what, this isn't working, this was a mistake you have to go live somewhere else," he said and walked to his room.

"Where am I supposed to go Brax?" she called after him.

"I don't know you figure it out," he said and walked by her "there has to be at least one person that doesn't hate you in this town."

Ricky followed him "after everything we've been through you're gonna cut me off for someone you know five minutes?"

"This isn't about Charlie!" he yelled frustrated "you cheated on me for months! You stole my sisters boyfriend you set me up to believe that baby was mine. You brought all this on Ricky no one else, I thought I could do this but I can't…be gone when I get home tonight," he said and walked off.

Walking to his car he climbed in and pulled away, pulling in around the corner he sighed and turned off the engine. He didn't even know where he was going all he knew was he had to get away from her, thinking about Charlie he punched the steering wheel how could he be so stupid? How could he bring his ex who Charlie knew to be the love of his life anywhere near her or himself for that matter?

Blowing out a breath he started up his car again and headed off for the station.

* * *

On the beach Charlie sat with a coffee sighing heavily she pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them. She had told Brax and Heath that she was fine with Ricky being there, truth was, she wasn't.

She couldn't stand the way Brax and Heath jumped at her every request, some things she was well able to do herself, she was taking advantage and only Charlie could see it.

"There's my favourite sister," Kyle chuckled and dropped down beside her.

"Are you still drunk?" she chuckled.

"A bit," he chuckled and lay back.

Charlie looked down at him and shook her head "don't fall asleep there," she said nudging him.

"I'm not," he said and sat up "why are you sitting on the beach at," he said and looked at his watch "wow, half seven."

"I'm heading to work, you should head home and sleep it off, don't you have a shift later?" she asked.

Kyle nodded "is she still there?" he asked bitterly.

Charlie nodded "afraid so…you still avoiding the house because she's there?"

"She's a bitch," he said and stood up "she's taking advantage and those two are too blind to see it…isn't that why you're here when you're not in work for another hour?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Charlie looked down at her cup and sighed "I thought I was the only one that could see that."

"Admit it," Kyle said and dropped back down beside her "it pisses you off."

Charlie nodded and sighed again "she's driving me insane, she has them jumping anytime she clicks her fingers."

"I don't know why Brax agreed to this at all," Kyle said.

"I kinda talked him into it," Charlie said "he didn't want to he was determined to get her out of his life until I persuaded him to be her friend because she had no one…what an idiot I am."

"You're not an idiot Charlie," he said patting her leg "me and Case said the same thing to Heath…we just didn't think he'd move her in and fall all over her."

"She's in court in two weeks, if it goes in her favour and she walks away from this I really hope she moves on…I'm scared what will happen if she's around permanently," Charlie whimpered.

Kyle moved closer to her "with her and Brax?"

Charlie nodded "she's the love of his life he's still not over her, I'm scared he'll wake up one day and wish he was with her. I'm afraid he'll leave me to get back what he had with her!" she cried.

"Charlie," Kyle said sadly and wrapped his arm around her "Brax loves you, he can't wait for this baby to come, I've never seen him so happy. Trust me, whatever he had with Ricky is long gone, he'd never go back to her."

Charlie stood up and wiped her eyes "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said any of that…I have to go," she said and hurried off unaware Brax was standing behind them the whole time.

…..

"Alright bro," Kyle said as he staggered towards him "what you doing down here with no board?"

Brax was still watching Charlie hurry along the beach, he'd gone to the station to find Peter there with no clue about her coming in early or any drug bust "what else did she say?" he asked.

"You heard us?" Kyle asked wide eyed.

"Most of it…she really thinks I'm not over Ricky?" he asked.

Kyle rubbed the back of his neck "uh yeah…she's on the verge of a break down Brax, you gotta show her that she's what you want."

Brax nodded "and I know exactly what to do…Angelo's is closed Saturday night for a private function, go make some signs!" he called.

"Brax, I don't think a party is gonna solve this!" Kyle called and ran after him.

"I'm not planning a party, I'm planning a wedding," he said and walked off leaving Kyle stunned.

Walking into his office he found Lacey on his computer "are you gonna be done on that soon?"

"Yeah, I just need to reply to a few emails then it's all yours…what's wrong?" he asked watching him pace.

"Charlie," he sighed "I just overheard her having a deep conversation with Kyle. She was crying and all, she thinks I'm gonna wake up one day and wish I was with Ricky, she thinks I'm not over her either."

"So you want the computer to what? Update your relationship status on face book?"

Brax scoffed "very funny," he said and sat on the desk "I'm gonna marry Charlie this Saturday."

"What!" Lacey shrieked and jumped up "married?"

"Yeah," he nodded "it's the biggest way I can think of to show her how much she means to me."

"Brax you don't have to marry her to show her you love her, just go talk to her and reassure her that Ricky is in the past and she's gonna stay in the past," Lacey said.

"I'm gonna marry her someday anyway so why not now?" he asked.

"Yeah Brax someday," Lacey said "you need to sit down and think about it, you don't want this-you don't want to look back on your wedding day and say you only did it to prove Charlie wrong."

"I'm not trying to prove her wrong I just want her to see I love her and I want her," Brax replied.

"Well you kinda are," Lacey said "you're only doing this so she'll stop thinking you're still in love with Ricky…and that's not fair Brax, not to you or her. God forbid you two don't work out then what? You're stuck with a child to explain why daddy's moving out."

Brax sighed "you're right…what the hell am I doing?"

Lacey chuckled and slid her hand into his "you're freaking out but don't worry it'll pass."

"Thank god you were here to stop me," he chuckled.

Lacey giggled and squeezed his hand "go talk to her."

* * *

Later that day Charlie sat at her desk just staring out the window, she looked at her phone when it beeped and chuckled when Kyle flashed on the screen "probably looking for me to bring him food'" she said out loud and picked it up. Reading the message she choked on her own breath, calming herself she read it again **Brax has lost his mind he's planning your wedding for Saturday! He heard us on the beach!**

Flinging the phone down like it burned her she stared at it horrified wedding? She asked herself he's planning our wedding? Is he crazy? We're together about two months!

She looked up when Peter walked in "apparently I'm getting married on Saturday," she said.

Peter choked on his coffee "you're what now?" he asked taking a step to her desk.

Charlie picked up her phone and showed him the message "Brax is planning our wedding as we speak."

Peter read the message twice "and you're sure Kyle isn't just messing with you?" he asked "you did say he was wasted on the beach this morning."

"I know he was but I know he wouldn't say something like that after the conversation we had," Charlie replied and looked to the door to see Brax at the desk "he's here now…what do I do? What do I say?" she panicked.

"You calm down and start with hello," Pete chuckled "Charlz, Kyle could have took him up wrong there's an explanation, just listen to him and don't act all weird…in here Brax!" he called and walked off.

Charlie groaned and sunk into her chair, Brax walked in and closed the door "you got a few minutes?" he asked.

"Drug bust go okay?" he asked sitting down.

"I know you were this morning so you know there was no bust," she replied.

Brax nodded and sat forward "babe what is going on with us right now?"

Charlie sighed heavily "it's Ricky okay," she said and scrubbed her hands over her face "she's making a mug out of you and Heath and I know I said I was okay with it but I can't stand it anymore Brax I can't," she said and stood up. "She's going out of her way to make me feel like I shouldn't be there-that I shouldn't be with you, she's getting you to do things that she thinks will piss me off. I've tried to let it go over my head and ignore her but she's pushing me to the limit."

Brax stood up and leaned over the desk "do you trust me?" he asked.

"What? Of course I do," she replied.

"I heard you and Kyle on the beach this morning…why couldn't you talk to me about it?"

"Because I didn't want to sound like some crazy jealous girlfriend," she replied and dropped onto her desk.

Brax sat beside her and took her hand "Charlie I love you okay and I'm always gonna love you. Whatever I had with Ricky is dead and buried there's no going back there-ever. I'm gonna wake up one day-everyday with you beside me and you wanna know what I'm gonna wish for?" he asked. "I'm gonna wish that we're happy together for the rest of our lives, and just so we're clear…I'll never ever leave you so you can stop worrying about that."

Charlie looked down at her hands, she felt a little silly about the way she'd been carrying on "is it to early to blame the hormones?"

Brax chuckled and pulled her to him "just a little," he said and kissed her. Standing up he walked to the door "I gotta head back to the restaurant, I'll see you after work?"

Charlie nodded and walked to him "I'll see you later...don'y go planning anymore weddings," she giggled and kissed him.

Brax chuckled, of course Kyle called her "I won't, hey, you're my girl…I love you," he called and slipped out the door.

"Love you too!" she called after him, walking back to her desk she sat down and waited for the door to close. Smiling to herself she ran her hand over her stomach "this is an ending that fits-this is my ending that fits," she said out loud, sighing happily she went back to her paperwork-life was finally good.

**A/N and there were have it another ending to another story, hope you all enjoyed this one. I'll be going back to my story Hell and back, hope to see you all there, apologies if there are any mistakes I don't have much time. **

**For anyone wondering Ricky left and they lived happily ever after J**


End file.
